Miracles and Redemption: A Dragon Age Story
by BostonVamp1
Summary: No longer the Warden-Commander of Ferelden, Brianna Theirin returns to a normal life in the Ferelden Court. But just how normal can life be for a Queen and a Grey Warden? With her tainted blood, she can never lead a normal life...or can she?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Brianna Cousland was a lone rider on the road to Denerim. She was thankful for it. She was not in the mood to see people or entertain potential riding companions. Her heart and mind ached at her recent failure. She had been assigned as the Grey Warden Commander for Ferelden while they rebuilt the order. During that time, there had been another darkspawn incursion; the destruction of the Grey Warden's stronghold Vigil's Keep; and the devastation of the city of Amaranthine, not to mention the loss of outlying farm holds and countless civilians and soldiers dead, including all of the Grey Wardens that had arrived at Vigil's Keep from Orlais. How had she gone from uniting Ferelden and defeating the Blight to nearly burning down one of the country's most beloved cities? She had written a letter to the King of Ferelden asking to be replaced. She did not need to send it, as the notice came that a new Grey Warden Commander from the Free Marches was being assigned to The Vigil. Even the King saw she was an abject failure.

Brianna had been traveling on the road for most of the day. Once the new Warden Commander had arrived and she had smoothly transferred her duties, she left at daybreak before anyone had risen. She didn't want any pomp or circumstance to send her off. She didn't deserve it. All she wanted was to get to Denerim and try to forget the last few months. Brianna looked up and saw the city outlined against the setting sun. Perhaps she could sneak in without anyone knowing and climb the stairs to her room and her bed. But she'd have a bath first. She was covered with dust from the road. She had thrown a blue cloak over her Warden Commander armor, hoping she would not be noticed. Since she had been away from the city for so many months, she thought the odds of her sneaking in undetected were fair. She entered the city's Northern gates close to Fort Drakon and the palace. At least she wouldn't need to ride too far into the city. Brianna passed through the gates with ease, the guards barely giving her a second look. She felt a mixture of relief and concern. Could anyone just march into the capitol of Ferelden so easily? She would speak to the King about it – tomorrow; after a good night's sleep.

Things were going as planned. It seemed she would be able to sneak back into the city unnoticed. She saw the palace ahead and as she approached, she heard the sounds of trumpets heralding her arrival. Brianna hung her head and her shoulders slumped for a moment. So much for secrecy. At the sound of the trumpets, the people began to line the streets. Brianna straightened in the saddle and threw her blue cloak over her shoulders to reveal her Warden-Commander armor. The people began to cheer when they recognized her. Their Queen had come home.

At the sight of her people, Brianna brightened a bit. She put her jet black horse into a cantor and began to wave to the crowd. More people came out of their shops and residences to welcome the Hero of Ferelden home. She had not expected such a warm reception with her recent activities, but the people loved her. Their cheers were a balm to her aching heart.

As she approached the palace gates, they swung open on cue. She road into the courtyard and was greeted by the King, grinning from ear to ear. Her trusted Mabari, Dante, was by his side. She had to smile when she saw them. Alistair was just as handsome as ever, his blonde hair cropped short and his golden eyes gleaming. He had taken to wearing a shirt of silver and blue with blue pants and black suede boots; the colors of the Grey Wardens. The former King was known as The Golden King and Alistair had no intention of competing with his late brother Cailan, choosing silver, blue and purple as his colors. He had worn Cailan's armor at The Landsmeet when he was declared King and in the battle against the Archdemon. But once that was finished, he had Cailan's armor put on display next to their father Maric's armor in the throne room and had commissioned silverite armor for himself. When the sunlight shone on it, it could blind the nearest enemy with its reflection.

Brianna was glad to see that Dante had listened to her instructions before she left. He was to stay by the King's side and guard him until she came home. Dante and Alistair hadn't always gotten along, but the Mabari was fiercely loyal to his mistress. When she and Alistair married, Dante sensed the change and became just as loyal to him, too, although he would still nip playfully at Alistair. The pair was actually quite a sight. Alistair had taken on a more confident, more kingly air about him and this was enhanced by the tan Mabari at his side. They both looked like royalty.

Brianna pulled her horse to a stop and a page ran up to take the reins from her. She jumped off and approached the King as he was walking down the palace steps to greet her. Dante remained at the top of the steps, but she could see he wanted to run and greet his mistress. She and Alistair met halfway in the courtyard. Brianna stopped, bowed her head and dropped to one knee.

"Your Majesty," she said. She knew Alistair hated it when she bowed before him. But it was the proper decorum and appearances to the people were important. If she and the other nobles demonstrated the proper respect for the King, the people would follow.

Alistair cupped her chin and raised it to him. He then took her hand and assisted her in rising, the smile never leaving his face.

"Welcome home, my dear," he said and kissed her, to the delight of the people. There were cheers as the palace gates closed and Alistair wrapped Brianna's arm around his, escorting her inside. They paused at the top of the stairs and she greeted Dante with a scratch behind the ears. He barked happily at her and then fell into place at her side. The three of them continued into the palace.

"I thought I'd be able to enter the city unnoticed. I really didn't want all of this fuss," she said.

"I had the guards at the North gate be on the look-out for you. As soon as they saw you riding down the road, they sent a messenger to me."

Apparently the guards were much more observant than Brianna thought. She smiled inwardly at that. All of the training she had initiated had not gone to waste. "How did you know I'd be arriving home today?"

"I was informed that the new Commander of the Grey was installed at The Vigil yesterday. Once that happened, there was no need for you to stay. Knowing your talent for organization, I surmised that the transfer wouldn't take long and you would be on the road by dawn."

Damn if her husband didn't know her well. "No keeping secrets from you, I see," she smiled.

"You must be exhausted. I've had the maids draw a bath for you in our chambers. I need to finish some business with Eamon and then I am all yours for the night." He stopped and stared into her blue eyes, caressing her cheek as he did so. "I have missed you."

"I missed you, too. In spite of everything, I'm glad to be home."

Alistair kissed her. How many nights at The Vigil had she longed for his kiss. "It's not as bad as you think," he assured her when they parted. "But that conversation can be had tomorrow. Enjoy your bath. I will join you as soon as I can." He kissed the tip of her nose and then walked towards his study where his Chancellor, Eamon was waiting for him. She watched him leave. Somehow he always knew the right thing to say to her.

"Come, Dante," she said. The Mabari barked and walked with her to the bed chamber where servants were waiting to strip her of her armor and send it down for a good cleaning. Once her armor was removed, they left her to bathe in solitude. Being alone was probably the last thing she needed, as the final battles kept replaying in her mind. She tried to think if there was anything she could have done differently to save both The Vigil and Amaranthine. But with the small contingent of soldiers she had, she was forced to make a difficult choice. Just one of many that haunted her dreams.

Brianna stepped into the bath and sank into its warmth, letting out a contended sigh. Dante sauntered over to her and rested his head on the stone edge. He let out a low whine. Brianna smiled and rubbed his ears.

"You took care of our King in my absence, I see," she told the Mabari. Dante gave a short bark. "But you shouldn't stop your duties now that I'm home. Alistair will need your protection as much as I, perhaps moreso. He is our King and nothing can happen to him. You're his wardog as much as mine, now." Dante gave another short bark, as if in agreement. He then took his usual place on his rug where he had direct sight of the chamber door and could attack any intruder. The Mabari relaxed as his mistress finished her bath.

After nearly a half-hour of soaking in the bath, letting the warmth seep into her tired muscles, Brianna exited the water, took the soft towel that the maids had placed nearby and dried herself, then put on a blue silk negligee. She hadn't worn such extravagances while at The Vigil. She sat in front of her vanity, picked-up the brush and ran it through her jet black hair. It had gotten longer while she was away and she had been forced to wear it up. Now it cascaded over her shoulders and down her back, settling between her shoulder blades. She gazed at her own reflection and remembered, as a child, watching her mother sitting in front of a similar vanity, performing the same task.

Eleanor Cousland had golden blonde hair then that went down the middle of her back. She always wore it in twin buns on the back of her head, but Brianna loved it when her mother would let her hair down. It was soft and silky and made her mother look radiant. She remembered times when Eleanor would see her and have her sit on her lap. She would brush Brianna's hair and they would talk. Only later did Brianna realize those talks were lessons on how to run the castle and its surrounding lands. Her mother had made a game of it and she learned her lessons well. Eleanor always smelled of lavender and vanilla and these scents would evoke memories of her mother. That scent coupled with her father's scent of leather and horses always brought a smile to her face.

Bryce Cousland was constantly touring his lands, ensuring that his people were taken care of. She had always loved to watch her father sit a horse and thought no man could compare. Many times he would swing her into the saddle before him and they would ride out to greet the people. He taught her the lay of the land as well as how to lead the people who would one day be her responsibility. The residents of Highever always smiled when they saw the Teyrn riding across the land with his young daughter. The love and pride he had for Brianna was obvious to all. He doted upon her.

But Brianna's favorite memory of her parents was when she would catch them in a harmless, but intimate moment such as when Bryce would play with Eleanor's hair or they would share a kiss. The love her parents had for each other was like that in fairytales. She would concentrate on the memories of her parents when they were younger; a handsome Bryce Cousland with his dark hair always tousled from the wind and beautiful Eleanor Cousland, her golden hair and fair skin making her a standout in any crowd. But usually the happy memories of Bryce and Eleanor would be replaced with the last image she had of her parents; her father, mortally wounded, lying in a pool of his own blood and her mother, kneeling next to Bryce in her suit of armor covered in gore; the look on their faces betraying that they knew their time had come and they would meet the Maker together. They had sent her away, to freedom, to make Arl Howe pay for his betrayal and murder of her family and to serve her country as a Grey Warden. She had left them to their Fate and had made her own way in the world. With everything that had happened since Ostagar, Brianna never had the chance to properly mourn the loss of her parents, as well as her sister-in-law and nephew. She bowed her head and closed her eyes, feeling a single tear fall. But she could not allow another or she would not be able to stop. Suddenly there was a strong hand on her shoulder.

"Darling?" the voice asked with concern. Brianna opened her eyes and looked into the mirror. She was greeted with the gentle smile of her husband, a look of concern in his eyes. She smiled back at him. He took the brush from her hand and began to pass it through her hair, just as she remembered seeing her father do with her mother. They gazed at each other in the mirror as Alistair continued to brush Brianna's hair. After a few minutes, he stopped and placed the brush on the vanity. He then presented his hand to his wife and escorted her to their bed. They sat next to each other, their gaze never wavering. "I've missed you so much," Alistair whispered.

"I've missed you, too," she confessed.

"Everyone has been instructed to bother us only if the castle is on fire or we're being invaded. Otherwise, we are alone." He kissed her gently, tenderly.

"You still have clothes on," she observed when they parted.

"I thought you could help undress me," he stated.

Brianna chuckled. He was the shy, virginal templar no longer. She began to unbutton his shirt under Alistair's smoldering gaze. She helped him shrug out of it and let it fall to the floor. Brianna ran her hands over his muscular chest, tracing the few battle scars with her fingertips. She knew where and how he had received every scar and had spent nights in their tent treating every wound. Most of his wounds had eventually been treated by a healer and only those scars that were too deep to be eradicated remained. But she liked his scars; they added character to his body.

Alistair rose from the bed and moved to stand before her. Deftly, her fingers unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his trousers. Placing her hands on his hips, she pushed his clothing over his thighs and down his legs so he could easily step out of them. He now stood naked before her and she allowed her eyes to roam over his body. She leaned in and placed a kiss on his abdomen, right above his navel. She heard his intake of breath at the touch of her lips on his flesh. Placing a hand on her upper arms, Alistair pulled her up to him and kissed her. He slipped his fingers under the straps of her negligee and pushed them down her arms. The piece of cloth fell silently to the floor. Their arms went about each other as they stood there, their nude bodies pressed against one another. His hands caressed her back. His lips moved to her jaw line and down her throat. She threw her head back as a sigh of contentment escaped her lips.

"Oh, Alistair," she breathed.

He placed his lips next to her ear. "I love you, Brianna," he whispered. "I want you."

"Yes," she responded. "I am yours, body and soul."

"I am a lucky man," he replied. Alistair kissed her again, running his fingers through her hair. He pressed her back into the mattress and they gently tumbled into bed. Their lips and hands explored each other's bodies, as if it were the first time. They made love into the night finally falling asleep in each other's arms near dawn.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Varel, the Seneschal of Vigil's Keep was annoyed with himself. He should have been awake to see the former Warden-Commander off. He had worked with Brianna for several months and had gotten to know her well. She was an extraordinary warrior and excellent administrator. Her efforts at rebuilding Amaranthine were amazing, given all the obstacles thrown her way. But he knew she was anxious to be back at court with her husband. She had never shirked her duties, but on those few nights when they could kick-back and be themselves she told of the tales of the Blight and her and Alistair's roles. Her love for him was obvious and she missed him. But Varel didn't have long to stay annoyed. He went about the task of setting Vigil's Keep back on its feet. The day had been long and busy. He was just finishing some paperwork before retiring for the night when the Captain of the Guards knocked on his door. Varel bade him enter.

"Captain, what can I do for you?"

"Ser, we caught this man skulking about The Vigil. It took four Grey Wardens to subdue him. He refuses to give his name or why he's here."

Varel leaned back in his chair. "Bring him here," he commanded.

The Captain motioned for the four Grey Wardens to escort the prisoner into the room. Varel noticed one of the Wardens had a black eye. He stared at the prisoner who was in shackles, which made it hard for the man to walk. He appeared to be close in age to the former Warden-Commander. His brown hair was tousled. His head was hung low. Varel signaled for the man's head to be raised. One of the Wardens pulled the man's head up by his hair. The prisoner's dark brown eyes reflected hatred.

"You were caught sneaking around The Vigil. Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

"He had these things on him," the Captain said and spilled a handful of trinkets on the desk. Varel looked at the items. Their worth was very little and all seemed a bit too personal for a common thief.

"Who are you?" Varel asked the prisoner.

"I will only speak to the Warden-Commander," the man replied. His voice was smooth. He sounded as if he was an educated man.

"Commander Thompson is out surveying the farm holds and hasn't arrived back yet."

Now the prisoner looked confused. "I thought the Commander was Cousland."

"She returned to Denerim this morning." He turned to the Captain. "Where was he captured?"

"Outside the Warden-Commander's chambers. He was carrying this." The Captain displayed an Antivan Crow dagger; a dagger used for assassinations.

Varel stared at the dagger, then at the trinkets on his desk and finally at the prisoner. The man's face looked familiar. Suddenly, a glimmer of recognition came into Varel's eyes and he guessed who the man was and why he was looking for the former Warden-Commander.

"We'll hold the prisoner in our dungeons tonight, but be prepared to transfer him to Fort Drakon in the morning. I will inform the King and Queen of our prisoner and that they may want to interrogate him personally." The prisoner's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing. "Take him away."

The man was led away and the Captain followed his men out. Varel let out a chuckle. Brianna would certainly be surprised when she received his note. He sat down and penned the note to the Queen.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Hours later, Brianna and Alistair were enjoying breakfast on the terrace off their bed chamber. The summer day was warm with a breeze blowing in from the Amaranthine Ocean. Alistair gazed adoringly at his wife, but he could see she had things on her mind. He put his tea down, leaned back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest.

"Alright," he began, "something is bothering you and I know you won't let it go until we discuss it. You're like a Mabari chasing a rabbit. Out with it."

Brianna let out a long sigh and placed her teacup in its saucer. "I wanted to apologize for my failure at Amaranthine. You had placed so much faith and trust in me, but I fear I have done more damage to the Grey Warden cause."

Alistair leaned forward and took her hand in his. "Darling, you did not fail. Is that what you think?"

"The Vigil was besieged; Amaranthine partially destroyed, not to mention the countless lives of soldiers and civilians lost."

"You were much more successful than you give yourself credit for."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Is that my husband talking or the King of Ferelden?"

He smirked at her. He did love her sauciness. "That happens to be not only the opinion of the King of Ferelden, but the First Commander, as well."

"Really," she replied, unconvinced.

"I placed you in an impossible situation and was unable to send you the back-up forces you needed to put Amaranthine back in order. Now that the situation in the Bannorn is settled, I have sent reinforcements to help in the rebuilding of The Vigil and Amaranthine."

"I'm sure the current Warden-Commander is grateful," she said, a little more bitterly than she intended.

Alistair ignored her tone. "Most likely, but if the First Commander had had his way, the Warden-Commander of Ferelden would continue to be you."

"What?" she asked surprised.

"He was very pleased with the job you did. The ranks of the Grey Wardens are swelling thanks to you and the people are more accepting of the Grey Wardens because of your actions in Amaranthine. I am the one who refused to grant you the post."

"You? But you said I had done…"

"I wanted you back at court with me, not miles away. You are my wife, Brianna, and I hate to be away from you even for a moment. You did your duty for the Grey Wardens and now I need you here to help me govern Ferelden."

"So I wasn't an utter failure?"

"Not even close," he reassured her. He heard her audible sigh of relief. "As a matter of fact, a rumor has been going around about you and your conduct at the gates of Amaranthine."

"What have I done now?"

"Word has it that there was a very heated discussion in front of the gates of Amaranthine regarding what to save, The Vigil or the city."

She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "There was, yes," she replied in a defensive tone.

"You listened to the arguments made by both the Amaranthine Guards and the Grey Wardens."

"I did."

"And when you made your decision, you said something…"

"I had rebuilt The Vigil and was confident in its walls and its soldiers. I said, _I am not only the Commander of the Grey, but the Arlessa of Amaranthine and the Queen of Ferelden and I say we save the City of Amaranthine…and if we must, let The Vigil fall.'_"

"Yes, those were the words I had heard. You won the hearts of the people with that speech."

"It wasn't for their benefit."

"I believe they knew that and it has made your legend grow."

Brianna rolled her eyes. "I am no legend, just a plain woman of Ferelden."

Alistair chucked, "You, my dear, are an indestructible goddess, whether you like it or not."

"Well, now that my performance at Amaranthine is settled, there is another matter we must discuss." Her face became serious. "There is a new breed of darkspawn; an intelligent race that can talk, think, strategize. This enemy has no need of an Archdemon to lead it. They can lead themselves."

"Yes, I read the report you sent to me and to Weisshaupt. This is troubling news."

"Has there been any other report of such darkspawn in other lands?"

Alistair shook his head. "From my understanding, yours is the first. We are coordinating with Weishaupt to send a contingent of Grey Wardens into the Deep Roads to see what they can find. We have offered The Vigil as a base for their operations. Training of any new Wardens will be moved from The Vigil to Soldier's Peak."

"I suppose then all we can do is be vigilant and have units of Grey Wardens patrol the area."

"For the moment. I am sending scholars with the Grey Wardens to document and learn about these darkspawn, as well as send a contingent to Orzammar and study the thaigs there. All with the permission of King Harrowmount, of course."

"Then we should be concentrating on rebuilding Ferelden. We may need to visit some of the Banns and Arls to make sure that reconstruction is running smoothly."

"We have been to every corner of Ferelden over the past year, every corner except one." Alistair looked at her point blank.

Brianna could not meet his gaze and dropped her head. "I know."

"Your brother wrote several times while you were at The Vigil. I did not forward them along, since I knew how busy you were. But we should travel to Highever," he said gently.

"I know. I'm just…not ready."

"It's been over two years since…"

She looked up at him with pain in her eyes. "I know that. Don't you think I don't know… Fergus has been working by himself to put things right. It's not fair, but I can't bring myself to… You weren't there…" she whispered.

Alistair took her hand in his. "You shouldn't be afraid to return home," he said quietly.

"I can't… not yet…please," she begged.

His heart went out to her. He wanted to help her, but this was something he couldn't fix. She needed to do it herself. He nodded. The moment was broken by a knock on their chamber door. Alistair went to answer it while Brianna composed herself. A messenger was waiting. It appeared he had traveled all night and was on the brink of exhaustion. He handed Alistair a letter, then bowed and scurried away. Alistair looked at the letter and scowled. He then brought it to Brianna.

"It appears to be for you…from Vigil's Keep."

Brianna took the letter and opened the seal. She read it, then gazed at Alistair. "It's from Varel. He said they have captured a thief and would-be assassin at The Vigil. He was looking for the Warden-Commander, but refused to give his name or why he was there. Varel determined that I was the Warden-Commander he was seeking. Varel sent him to Fort Drakon and insists that we interview him. He notes that it took four Grey Wardens to capture the man. The prisoner should be arriving early tomorrow morning."

She handed Alistair the letter. His face blackened. "This man wanted to kill you?"

Brianna sighed. "You had better get used to that, darling. Being royalty makes you a moving target."

"You worked with Varel. Is he a man to be overcautious?"

"No. If he thinks we should meet with him, then there must be a very good reason. The letter said he was captured just outside the Warden-Commander's chambers. He had a Crow dagger on him. He must have some skill."

"Perhaps we should see if Zevran knows him."

"Why don't we see who he is first? We can always ask Zev about him later."

"Since he won't be arriving until tomorrow, we can deal with it then. I have cleared my schedule so I can spend the entire day with you," Alistair said as he tossed the letter on the table.

"And what activities did you have in mind, Your Majesty?" she smiled.

He helped her from her chair and then embraced her. "I thought I'd take my wife back to bed. Six months is a long time to be without you."

"Are you saying, ser, that you'd like to lick a lamppost in winter?" she asked coquettishly.

He smiled down at her, "For starters."

Brianna laughed and then kissed her husband. He swung her in his arms and carried her to their bed. It was turning out to be a beautiful day.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

The conditions of Fort Drakon had been improved by the King and Queen since their "stay" at the hands of the late Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir. But it was still a prison and those inside knew it. The habit of placing prisoners in their smallclothes had been replaced with giving them an outfit of clothes that consisted of a pair of brown pants and a white linen shirt. When the Grey Wardens arrived with their captive from Vigil's Keep, they were only too happy to hand him over to the Fort Drakon guards and get back to their duties. The man was unsettling. He did not attempt to flee nor did he give them any trouble. He was just dark, moody and pensive. Probably not uncommon for a prisoner, but the man's eyes could bore a hole into the back of one's skull or at least make it feel that way. The prisoner was processed and given a number because he still refused to give his name. He barely spoke only to say that he wanted to speak to the former Warden-Commander. The guards chuckled at this, knowing that was the current Queen and figured there was no way she would meet with a man like him. So it came as a great surprise when a note arrived from the Queen herself indicating that she and the King would meet the prisoner tomorrow morning in the Throne Room at 10 o'clock and to have him presentable. When the prisoner was told this, he smirked but said nothing. He would finally have the meeting he had been longing for since his arrival at The Vigil.

On the morning of their appointed meeting, Alistair and Brianna prepared to greet the Vigil's prisoner. She turned to her husband, a crown in one hand and her Warden-Commander armor in the other.

"Which is more appropriate for our audience today, crown or armor?"

"You know how sexy I think you look in your armor," he responded.

"Crown it is then. I'd hate to have you distracted by thoughts of ravishing me in the Throne Room while we question our visitor." She moved to stand close to him, her face barely an inch from his. "Not that I'd mind you ravishing me in the Throne Room, but I don't think I'd want all of the observers there when you do it," she said huskily.

Alistair groaned, "Why did you do that? Now that will be the only thought in my head, especially when I look at you sitting there!"

She stepped away and continued dressing. "Those are the burdens we must carry," she remarked as she slipped into her austere broadcloth gown of sapphire blue trimmed with purple and silver braid. Her crown was a simple style made from white gold. A teardrop amethyst was set in the center with round twin sapphires on each side. Alistair's crown was similar, but a bit larger. The massive crowns encrusted with many jewels they wore only for special occasions.

"Could you lace me up, darling?" she asked Alistair.

He approached his wife and pulled at the laces. "You know, I could call a maid to help you dress."

"Is helping me dress beneath you, Your Majesty?" she teased.

He leaned in close and whispered in her ear, "I prefer helping you undress, my dearest." His breath, soft and warm against her flesh still had the power to make her melt. They stood there, not moving, the electricity palpable.

"We're going to be late," she said softly.

"Do you think anyone is going to reprimand us?" he chuckled, then moved to place his own crown on his head. He was dressed a bit more formally than yesterday, in a broadcloth shirt of purple with black pants and black leather boots that came up to his knees; a sword in its scabbard fastened around his waist. "Are you ready?"

After glancing at her reflection in the vanity mirror and satisfied with it, Brianna took Alistair's hand and he escorted her to the Throne Room.

The castle guards were posted throughout the hallways approximately every ten feet. The only place they were not allowed was in their Majesties living quarters. They were posted at the entrance to the hall leading to the royal apartments. So Alistair and Brianna had a few moments before needing to put on serious faces as they walked to their appointment. As they passed by, the guards stood a little taller and doors were opened for them before they even reached the threshold.

The castle was sparsely decorated and furnished, as was the Ferelden tradition. Cailan and Anora, during their reign, had started to bring a few items from the Orlesian Court into the palace, but when Teyrn Loghain became regent after Cailan's untimely death, he removed anything remotely linked to Orlais. Most of the items he had burned, but when Alistair and Brianna took over, she was able to find a few items that would be suitable to the Ferelden palate and had them moved back into the palace. But mostly, the furniture, tapestries and decorations were made by local merchants and craftsman. At Alistair's coronation, the dwarves, the Dalish and even the elves from the Alienages were invited and all were bearing gifts to the new King; gifts that now had honored places in the castle beside those gifts given by the Banns and Arls. It was obvious that the new King and Queen lacked the biases towards non-humans that some Fereldans had. They hoped their example would lead to a tolerance, if not an acceptance, of other races among the Ferelden people.

As Alistair and Brianna approached the Throne Room, the heavy oak doors swung open and their presence was announced. This was a formality as the only people present at the moment were the palace guards. Alistair and Brianna would have forgone the formal tone, but Eamon insisted it was required to place Ferelden back in its rightful place as a powerful nation. They walked past old tapestries that depicted the rebellion led by Alistair's father, King Maric, as well as a few new tapestries that showed the Hero of Ferelden defeating the Blight, Alistair's coronation and their wedding. They walked by the armor worn by Maric and Cailan, the sword of King Calenhad, the shield of Duncan and portraits of the line of Calenhad, the true rulers of Ferelden, including a painting of the Rebel Queen, Moira, Maric's mother and Alistair's grandmother. The rest of the palace may be sparsely decorated, but Brianna wanted the Throne Room to reflect the rich history of Ferelden so no one entering the room would ever forget the greatness of the country or the sacrifices made on its behalf.

Alistair and Brianna climbed the dais and took their seats. Their thrones were of heavy oak ornately carved with the Theirin crest of two dogs, one wielding an axe and the other holding a scepter. The arms of the thrones Alistair insisted be carved to reflect griffons, their wings straight-up so a hand could rest comfortable on their back, between the raised wings. The thrones were identical, with Brianna's being a bit smaller and placed slightly lower, at her request and over Alistair's protest. Both knew they ruled Ferelden as equals, but again appearances were important and the people needed to believe that the King was the ruler of Ferelden and did not bow down to its most recent hero.

Once seated, Alistair waved his hand and the prisoner was brought in. The man's hands and feet were shackled, making him shuffle, his head hung low, his dark brown hair covering his face. His clothing was clean, if a bit rumpled. The two guards that flanked him brought him about twenty feet before the King and Queen and then pulled him to a stop.

"Hear ye, hear ye," the herald began, "the court of King Alistair and Queen Brianna Theirin shall now commence. Those that seek an audience with their Majesties will now come forward and pay their respects to the crown."

This was the moment the prisoner was to kneel before the King and Queen, but he made no move to do so. Incensed, one of the guards pushed him to the ground, the man's hands barely catching himself before his face would have hit the stone floor. Neither Alistair nor Brianna said anything about the treatment of the man, but both shot displeased looks at the Sergeant at Arms. The man may be a prisoner, but he still deserved some respect. Alistair motioned for the guards to stand the man on his feet. They did so, a bit more gently than his push to the floor. The man continued to hang his head.

"We have been informed by the Seneschal of Vigil's Keep that you were found trespassing on Grey Warden property and had been caught stealing, among other things. Do you have anything to say in your defense?" Alistair asked the prisoner.

The man said nothing, his eyes glued to the floor. Varel's note indicated the prisoner wanted to see Brianna. Had he changed his mind and refused to speak? One of the flanking guards took exception to the man's silence and whispered gruffly in his ear, "The King asked you a question, scum. You will answer him." At that, the guard grabbed the man's hair and pulled his head back so his face could now be seen by all. The prisoner let out a grunt at the harsh treatment. Brianna was about to say something when she noticed the man's face. A note of recognition sounded in the back of her mind. The man's face held a dark scowl, but she could see it was a handsome face not much older than her own. His dark, brooding eyes looked straight at her, boring a hole through her soul.

"Your face is familiar," Brianna began, "do I know you, ser?"

The man's face softened a bit at her words, but then the scowl returned. Brianna thought he would stay silent, but he cleared his throat before speaking.

"We used to be frequent guests at Castle Cousland, my brother, sister and I," the prisoner began. His voice held a slight accent, Amaranthine, Brianna recognized and he appeared to be well-educated. "My sister was a favored companion of yours when we were younger. During one visit, my younger brother and I teased the two of you unmercilessly. We made my sister cry. She ran off to tell my mother, my brother in tow, trying to convince her otherwise. We were left alone. I had truly felt badly for what I had done and wanted to apologize. So, I kissed you. And you punched me. It was not the reaction I was expecting, but I did learn not to tease you again."

As the man spoke, the memory of the event flooded her brain and she knew who the prisoner was. Her eyes grew wide with surprise.

"Nathaniel? Nathaniel _Howe_," she breathed.

"Hello, Brianna," he said.

The informal tone with which he addressed her infuriated one of the guards who shoved him to his knees and spat at him, "She is the Queen and you shall address her as such." Nathaniel glanced at the guard, a murderous look in his eyes, but he said nothing.

"I thought you were…" she began.

"Dead? And now that I am alive, will you murder me as you did my father or shall I be lucky enough to have a formal execution?" His voice was bitter.

Brianna's eyes narrowed at his words. "That could always be arranged," she threatened.

Alistair decided to step in before Brianna said something she might regret. Anything dealing with Rendon Howe was a sore spot for her and he feared her emotions may get the better of her.

"That still doesn't explain why you were at The Vigil," Alistair said.

Nathaniel turned his gaze towards the King. For a moment he had forgotten he was there. "Vigil's Keep is my home," he began.

"_Former_ home," Brianna corrected him, her tone slightly angry.

He gazed at her before continuing. "I wanted to check and see if there was anything left of my family at The Vigil." He glanced at the floor, then looked at Brianna. "In truth, I had heard you were the Warden-Commander. I knew you murdered my father. I came seeking revenge. I came to Vigil's Keep…to kill you."

At his confession, there was an involuntary outcry from the guards and those stationed around the room began to move in. Alistair raised his hand, halting their movement. They gazed at their sovereigns and noted they both looked unshaken; the news not even fazing them. This calmed the guards somewhat. Nathaniel continued.

"But as I stood outside the Warden-Commander's chambers, I decided against it and wanted to just take some of the personal family mementos I had gathered and leave. That was when I was caught."

Brianna stared at Nathaniel. He was not his father and never had been. Despite his venom towards her now, she remembered him as a good and decent young man. She wanted to talk with him further, but saw that the guards were on edge, especially after his confession to attempted assassination. She touched Alistair's arm, getting his attention.

"I think we should speak to him alone," she suggested.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. The guards seem…nervous. He's in shackles. I doubt he'll harm us."

"As you wish," he replied. "You can give the order."

"Sergeant, the King and I wish to speak to this man alone," she said.

The Sergeant blinked a couple of times, not understanding her command. "Beg your pardon your Majesty, but did you say you wanted to be left _alone_ with the prisoner?"

"I did. The man is shackled. I don't think he poses a threat. Besides, do you not think the King capable enough to defend me if the need should arise?" she asked, a delicate eyebrow raised in the Sergeant's direction. "Also, I have a little skill with a blade myself." That comment evoked a chuckle from among the guards. The Sergeant looked at Alistair and saw a bemused look on the King's face. It seemed he had no choice but to comply.

"Very well, your Majesty, but we will be right outside the door. Just call out if you need us." Brianna nodded her head. "Guards! Move out!"

They watched as the guards left the throne room. Nathaniel was still on his knees. He tried to rise, but the shackles made it difficult. The weight of them threw his balance off and he pitched forward. Brianna rushed off the dais and caught his wrists before he hit the floor again. He gazed into her eyes and was surprised to see a look of concern in them. How those eyes had haunted him. He may not have remembered much about Brianna Cousland, but he always remembered her beautiful blue eyes. She helped him to his feet and he mumbled his thanks. She gave him a brief smile and then returned to her seat. He glanced at the King who still had that bemused expression on his face.

"Where have you been Nathaniel?" Brianna asked.

"I was sent to the Free Marches to squire."

"For an assassin?" she asked. There was no accusatory tone in her voice, just curiosity.

"For an…acquaintance of my father's; he taught me many skills that would make me more…useful to my family," he replied. That wasn't too far from the truth. He had never been his father's favorite. His younger brother Thomas was. Thomas and their father were cut from the same cloth, both ruthless and arrogant. Nathaniel wasn't, but he wanted to earn his father's respect. After a humiliating confrontation with Rendon, he was sent away. To learn to be a man, his father told him. And he wasn't to return until he had learned those lessons. Eight years has passed since he last saw his father. But he had no plans to return to Ferelden…ever. However, the Blight and the untimely death of his father had altered his plans. When he had heard of his father's murder at the hands of Brianna Cousland, he was flabbergasted. From what he could remember of Brianna, she was nothing more than a playmate of his sister. But he had learned she had become a Grey Warden and had led a rebellion against the rightful Regent and his father. Her and her family had been conspiring with Orlais against Ferelden, so the story went and his father acted swiftly, the bonds of friendship not getting in the way. At first Nathaniel could not believe that the Couslands, whose lineage was older than the Kingdom itself, would turn against Ferelden. But he so wanted to believe in his father that he ignored his better judgment and turned his grief into hatred for Brianna. She had become a hero and Queen by ruining his family. He wanted to extract justice for his father's death. And he had failed. Nathaniel could hear his father laughing at him. Rendon Howe knew his first born was a failure and would always be so. That was why he was sent away, wasn't it; to spare the family any more embarrassment by his actions.

Brianna stared at Nathaniel. Of the two Howe brothers, Nathaniel was the better man, in her opinion. He was nothing like his father or brother. He was caring; compassionate; honest; a true nobleman in every good sense of that word.

"I see," she responded, a tone of sadness in her voice. And Nathaniel thought she truly did see the truth behind his father's actions. "Well, the question now is what to do with you?"

"While you're thinking on that, may I inquire after my family? What happened to my mother, brother and sister?"

"I'm unsure what happened to your mother. Your brother Thomas was killed in the war against the darkspawn. Your sister is married to a merchant and is living in Amaranthine."

"A merchant?"

"Yes. I happened to see her in the Amaranthine market. We had a pleasant conversation. She seemed very happy and was concerned about you."

"Will I be able to see her before my execution?" he asked bitterly.

"I understand it took four Grey Wardens to capture you. You even managed to give one a black eye," she commented, ignoring his question. "Whatever _talents_ you learned in the Free Marches, you learned them quite well."

"Look whatever your decision, can you make it quick? I was never good at the game of cat and mouse."

"Are you so eager to die?" she asked in a serious tone.

Nathaniel stared at her. No, he wasn't eager to die, he thought. But he couldn't see a way out of his predicament. "I just want to know my sentence," he replied honestly.

Brianna stared at Nathaniel, trying to read him. He kept her gaze, never wavering. A small smile crossed her face. She leaned towards Alistair and told him her idea. Nathaniel tried to read the face of the King. He thought he saw a look of surprise cross his face.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" he heard the King ask his wife. She nodded. "I disagree, but I trust you and will support you in this decision."

"Guards!" Brianna called out. Immediately the doors swung open and a contingent of palace guards burst into the room, swords drawn, anticipating that the prisoner had gotten loose and was trying to kill the Queen. They were surprised to see the three of them in their same places when the guards left.

"Your Majesty?" the Sergeant at Arms asked, running up to the throne, then bowing when he got there.

"Remove this man's shackles. Nathaniel is the newest member of my personal guard. He needs to be outfitted as soon as possible and a place in the barracks found for him. Oh and do feed him. He looks as if he hasn't eaten in days."

"And what if I don't agree?" Nathaniel asked, finally finding his voice.

Brianna smiled sweetly at him. "I'm not giving you a choice. I am, however, giving you an opportunity to get back your good name. Not your father's name, _your_ good name, Nathaniel. I am putting my faith and trust in you. Do not make me regret my decision." She turned to the Sergeant. "Make sure he is ready in two hours as the King and I will be touring Denerim on foot to see the progress of the reconstruction. Also, we will be traveling to Highever at the end of next week. We have been invited by the Teyrn for a visit. I would hate to disappoint him. Make sure that Nathaniel will be ready to travel by then."

Surprise registered across Alistair's face at her last pronouncement. He was not displeased with her decision, but wondered what her true motivation was. "You may want to send a messenger to the Teyrn to confirm our visit. So he can have time to prepare."

"Please inform the royal messenger that I wish to see him at once," she called out, taking her husband's advice. She looked back at the Sergeant, noticing her missive had yet to be carried out. She thought the man was still in shock at her orders. "Sergeant? Nathaniel's shackles?"

The sound of the Queen's soft, but commanding voice snapped him out of his reverie. "Yes, your Majesty," he replied, bowing. The Sergeant moved to Nathaniel's side and removed the shackles. Nathaniel rubbed his wrists, his eyes searching Brianna's face for some insight into her thoughts. Her face was unreadable.

Alistair had watched the events with some amusement, but he was hardly amused at Brianna's decision regarding Nathaniel. He feared she was giving him an opportunity to assassinate her. Betrayal was always easier from someone within, as they were both painfully aware. But he had trusted all of her decisions before and she had been right every time. He had to believe she was right this time, too.

Alistair turned towards the herald, "Are there any more audiences today?"

"Not at the moment, you Majesty," he replied.

Alistair leaned towards his wife. "Are you finished here?"

"Yes," she smiled.

"Then let us take our leave. We have an outing to prepare for." Alistair nodded to the herald.

"All bow as their Majesties take their leave," the herald announced.

The guards bowed as Alistair and Brianna rose to leave the room. Nathaniel looked about the room and realized he was to do the same thing. It irked him to bow before her, but he thought he would play along for now. Nathaniel bowed as Alistair and Brianna passed by him. He turned his head slightly and watched them leave. Once they were out of the room, his punishment truly began.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

"You're a lucky bastard, you know that," the Sergeant said to him. "But don't expect special treatment because the Queen has a soft spot for you since you knew each other as children. You'll be expected to pull your weight and then some."

"I know that."

"I won't tolerate any insubordination from you. I'll treat you fairly, as will the Commander of her Majesty's personal guard. I can't guarantee the same treatment from the other guardsmen."

Nathaniel looked confused. "Aren't you the Commander of the Queen's Guard?"

The Sergeant chuckled, "No. I command the Palace Guard. The Queen's Guard is an elite subset of soldiers handpicked by her. Each one of them was required to demonstrate proficiencies in weaponry and combat. It is an honor to guard her; almost as great an honor as becoming a Grey Warden and the men take pride in it. I'm not sure how they'll feel with you among their ranks."

He escorted Nathaniel through a side door and down a passageway towards the barracks at the back of the castle. Soon they entered a large hall, much like a dormitory. Beds lined both walls. There was a chest at the foot of each bed and a nightstand to the right. He showed Nathaniel to the bed farthest away from the door, against the wall. The room was neat and tidy, but empty.

"This will be yours. Let me take you to the kitchen where Cook can make you something to eat. Then I'll find the Commander and he can introduce you to the rest of the men."

"Where are the guards?"

"Drilling in one of the courtyards, I suspect. The Queen has several courtyards set-up for drilling. Being a warrior herself, she understands the need for training and discipline. Follow me."

The Sergeant took Nathaniel to the kitchens. A plump, middle-aged woman with graying hair tied back away from her face greeted the men. "Eloise, this here is one of the Queen's new guardsmen. She ordered that he be fed."

Eloise looked Nathaniel up and down. "I know. I already have something here for you to eat." She motioned to a table where a plate of cooked meat and bread sat. A decanter of wine was also there.

"How did you know?" Nathaniel asked.

The woman let out a snort. "The entire castle knows about you and your meeting with their Majesties. You're the talk of the palace."

_Great,_ Nathaniel thought, _just what I need._ He sat down and started tearing at the turkey leg. He was hungrier than he thought. Nathaniel poured himself some wine and took a piece of bread. The food was tasty and satisfying. He finished the meal just as the Commander of the Queen's Guard came in.

"So Eloise, I take it this is my new recruit." The man was of average height and build, his voice loud and commanding. He couldn't have been more than thirty-five years old. He turned onyx eyes towards Nathaniel.

"Do you see anyone else here, Cedric?" Eloise replied. "I need to prepare supper for all of the palace guards. Now, both of you, out of my kitchen!" The woman flapped her arms at them, shooing them away. Nathaniel rose as his new Commander fixed a stern gaze on him.

"You still need to be taught the basics of guardsmanship, I see," Cedric noted. "You stand and salute when your Commander or any other higher ranking guard enters the room. The salute is this." Cedric crossed his arms in front of his chest and gave a slight bow at the waist, then dropped his arms to his side and stood at attention. "Do you think you've got that?"

"Yes," Nathaniel said wearily.

The man's eyes narrowed. "Yes, what?"

"Yes, ser," Nathaniel responded, giving the salute.

"That's better. Don't worry, son, you'll get the hang of it." He began walking away and expected Nathaniel to follow. "The most important thing right now is that you've got skill. Good thing since we'll be escorting the Queen into the Denerim marketplace today."

"You make it sound like that's a dangerous task. Uh, ser."

"It could be. Their majesties have made some enemies when saving Ferelden." The man looked Nathaniel square in the eye. "But I don't need to tell you that do I." The coldness in the man's eyes told Nathaniel he didn't trust him, but that should have come as no surprise. None of his new comrades would trust him.

The Commander took Nathaniel back to the barracks. The soldiers had returned from their drilling and were relaxing. As soon as the Commander entered the room, they immediately came to attention, saluting as the Commander and Nathaniel walked by. The Commander pointed to Nathaniel's bunk. A blue and silver suit of armor lay there, along with a deadly-looking longsword and dagger. A silverite shield with the Queen's emblem was propped against his storage chest. He looked at the shield. Emblazoned on it was the seal of Highever; centered between the branches was the seal of the House of Theirin, two dogs rampant supporting a golden crown with one dog wielding an axe as a symbol of might and the other dog a royal scepter as a symbol of command; and above the royal seal at the top, a griffon, the symbol of the Grey Wardens. The shield represented everything that the Queen embodied; daughter of Highever, ruler of Ferelden, commander of an ancient order.

"Change into your armor," the Commander told Nathaniel. "We'll be calling for the Queen in thirty minutes." At that, Cedric spun on his heels and left Nathaniel to the mercy of his fellow guardsmen.

The men waited until the Commander was out of earshot before harassing Nathaniel. "Do you smell that?" one of the men said. "Smells like a traitor in our midst."

"Yeah," chimed in another one. "Maybe we should do something to get rid of the smell."

Nathaniel looked around. He was surprised to see humans, elves and dwarves in the guard. There were about eight of them, all dressed in the same armor he was attempting to strap on. By their faces he could tell a couple of them were women. It appeared the Queen did not discriminate.

The guardsmen all started moving towards Nathaniel, circling him like a pack of wolves. He grabbed the longsword and dagger, ready to take them on.

"Why he turned a blade on his own comrades. Told you he was a traitor. Never can trust them Howes," said one of the men. Nathaniel thought he would have to cut this group of soldiers down when someone behind them loudly cleared his throat.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" asked a man with a deep, gruff voice. The guards turned to see one of their own; his back leaning against the wall with one foot raised and resting against it, his head lowered so his face couldn't be seen. "This man is one of our brothers, now. You don't turn a blade against one of your brothers."

"But Cade," one of them began, "he hasn't proven himself. He didn't earn his place among us."

"Well, from my understanding, the man took down four Grey Wardens. Even gave one of them a black eye. And if the Queen says he's good enough to join our ranks, then I guess he is." Cade turned his head. Cold, steel blue eyes stared at the guards. "Are you going to doubt the Queen's wisdom and judgment?"

At that, the group backed down, leaving Nathaniel to finish getting ready. His benefactor came over to greet him.

"Thanks," Nathaniel said.

"Don't worry about them. They'll learn to trust you in time, as long as you pull your own weight around here. Besides, if the rumors about you are true, then you possess the skills to be part of the regiment. Name's Cade, by the way," the man said as he stuck out his hand in greeting.

Nathaniel studied the man. He seemed to be a hardened warrior. The man had a scar that began over his right eyebrow and ran down his cheek to his jaw line, barely missing his eye. The stubble on his face was black peppered with a bit of gray, as was his hair. His hand also bore a couple of scars over his knuckles. Nathaniel grasped his hand and shook it. He felt the rough, calloused hand of a man who had spent a lifetime wielding a weapon.

"Nathaniel."

"Good to meet you, Nate."

"No, Nathaniel."

The man stared at him. "Yeah, that's what I said. Nate." His look was deadly serious.

Nathaniel stared at him and realized he wasn't making a joke. Nathaniel smiled, "Yes, you did."

"Well, I'll let you finish getting ready. The Queen is a stickler for punctuality, at least for us." He smiled a warm, friendly smile and walked towards his bunk to don his greaves and helmet. Nathaniel stared after Cade and smiled to himself. There was a man he could like. He finished dressing and fell in line with the rest of the guards to march to the palace gates to await the Queen.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Alistair and Brianna left the Throne Room and went back to their private study. As soon as Alistair closed the door, he began to protest Brianna's decision about Nathaniel.

"Bri…" he began, "you know I love you and I've always trusted your decisions before, but are you sure about this one? I mean, the man confessed to wanting to kill you. Do you think it's wise to have him so close to you and actually give him the opportunity to harm you?"

"I seem to recall allowing a certain elven assassin to join our party. That worked out well," Brianna smirked.

"Zevran," Alistair remarked, his tone full of resignation. He didn't dislike the elf, but was uncomfortable with his risqué manner. He also didn't like the way Zevran looked at Brianna…or himself for that matter. He was never sure if he was sizing them up to kill them…or bed them.

"Zevran's been very useful and has risked much to stay in Denerim. How do you think you learned about the trouble in the Bannorn so early? Zev is our eyes and ears around Ferelden," Brianna reminded him.

"I know, but you may not want to dip into that well once too many times. It's rare for an assassin to change his spots."

Brianna shook her head. "You don't know Nathaniel like I do, Alistair. His last name might be Howe, but he was never his father's son. If it was Thomas, now that man I would have had no problems executing. He would attempt to kill us. But Nathaniel's different. Nathaniel has always been different. That's why his father sent him away."

Alistair frowned. "Just how well did the two of you know each other?"

Brianna laughed. "You're not jealous, are you?"

A blush started to creep into his cheeks, "Merely curious."

"Well neither one of us was given any time for anything to blossom. Some feelings were just starting between us when his father put a stop to it. Nathaniel always became too busy to visit Highever and Rendon was pushing his younger brother Thomas at me. And whenever we visited Amaranthine, Nathaniel was conveniently away on an errand. So, besides a few childhood memories, we're almost like strangers."

"Did you really punch him when he kissed you?"

"Yes. I was so shocked at his actions that hitting him was the first thing that came to mind. I did regret that decision as he never tried to kiss me again."

Alistair took his wife in his arms. "Well, I'm glad that's one habit you outgrew. I'm not sure what I would have done if you punched me when I kissed you."

"If memory serves, my darling, I believe it was I who kissed you first. My boldness made you blush. You were so sweet."

"I never had a woman as beautiful as you ever give me the time of day, so I was surprised, but pleasantly so."

"I think many women had their eye on you, but the Templar thing might have scared them off. Besides, how many opportunities were you given in the Chantry?"

"I don't know. There were some pretty lay sisters wandering about that I could have…"

"Like Leliana?"

"Well, not the type that thought they saw visions, but yes.

"But I thought you were raised by dogs?"

"Flying dogs that made cheese."

Brianna laughed. "Why did I marry you? Oh now I remember. You were witty and charming and made me fall in love with you."

"So I fooled you, did I? Good to know." Alistair smiled and kissed Brianna. They looked adoringly into each other's eyes. The moment was broken by a knock on the door.

Brianna sighed, "It must be the messenger."

"Or Eamon coming to collect me for today's meeting. Sadly, eitherway, I must be off. I will see you later for our walk to the marketplace." Alistair gave his wife a quick kiss and then opened the door. They were both right as Eamon was just about to knock and the messenger was waiting patiently outside the door.

"Your Majesty," Eamon began.

Alistair slapped the man on the back. "Eamon, my good man, what news do you bring me today? To what new problem or issue should I focus my attention on now?"

"Well, your Majesty, there is the issue of sending a new ambassador to Antiva…" Eamon began as they walked towards Alistair's formal study where the work of running the country took place. As they walked, they ran into the Commander of Brianna's personal guard.

"Eamon, give me a moment. I need to talk with Cedric."

"Of course, your Majesty," Eamon said. "I will await you in the study." Eamon left the King and the Queen's Commander in private.

Cedric halted in front of Alistair and bowed before him. "Your Majesty," Cedric said, saluting him.

"I take it you're aware of your newest recruit."

"Word has reached me, yes Your Majesty."

"You know he had plans to assassinate the Queen."

"I did hear that, sire."

"He also fought four Grey Wardens and nearly won. That and his previous association with the Queen have saved his life. But I don't trust him, Cedric. You have strict orders from me to watch Nathaniel Howe carefully and if there is any hint of betrayal, you are to stop him…by any and all means necessary. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, your Majesty."

"I want you to give the man a fair shake at proving his loyalty, in case the Queen is right about him. We don't want to force him into a desperate act. But if there is any real sign of betrayal…"

"I understand, your Majesty."

"Good man. Oh, and this is just between us. Neither the Queen nor the guards need to know."

"Of course, sire."

"Well, then, carry on."

"Yes, your Majesty. You can count on me, sire." Cedric saluted and Alistair took his leave. Cedric then went to the kitchen to collect his newest recruit.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

Brianna listened as Alistair and Eamon walked down the hall. She called the elven messenger into the room.

"I'm afraid I haven't started the letter, yet. Why don't you run to the kitchen and get yourself something to eat. Be back in about twenty minutes or so and I should be finished."

"Yes, Your Majesty. Thank you, ma'am." The elf bowed and then eagerly ran towards the kitchen. Brianna chuckled and then sat behind the desk, pulling out paper, pen and ink to write to the Teyrn of Highever.

_My Dearest Brother,_

_I am in receipt of your last three letters asking for us to visit Highever. Now that my assignment in Amaranthine has concluded, you will be happy to hear that Alistair and I graciously accept your invitation to visit the land and stay with you at Castle Cousland. We shall be leaving Denerim next Wednesday and should arrive Friday evening. Please do not go to too much trouble, brother. Our intent is to visit with you, see the people of Highever and to observe how the reconstruction is coming along. We do not need nor desire any pomp or circumstance. There will be a total of 15 in the party, including Alistair, Dante and myself._

_I have missed you, Fergus. We have not seen each other since my wedding and coronation and I haven't been back to Highever since that terrible night. I must admit that I have mixed feelings towards our upcoming visit. The memories of the events there have not faded. But it will be good to see the lands of Highever again, as well as seeing you. I hope you are doing well and that you have been able to successfully put Highever and Castle Cousland back in order. But I have no doubt that you have been successful. You are a very capable administrator. Father always said so._

_Until next Friday, my dear brother, when we will see each other again._

_All my love,_

_Brianna_

Brianna folded the letter, poured sealing wax over it and pressed the royal seal into the wax. She then addressed the front of the letter to _Teyrn Fergus Cousland; Castle Cousland, Highever._ She had just finished when there was a knock on her door. The elven messenger had returned.

"Here is the letter and here's five gold pieces for you. It is very important that you deliver this note into the hand of the Teyrn and no one else as soon as possible."

The elf looked at the gold coins in his hand. "Of course, Your Majesty, thank you." The messenger bowed and then ran down the hall to begin his delivery. Brianna smiled and chuckled, then went to prepare for hers and Alistair's outing.

Thirty minutes later, Brianna had freshened up and was heading to the study to retrieve her husband. When she reached the hallway, she saw a familiar figure waiting. As she approached, the man stood and bowed.

"Bann Sighard, it is a pleasure to see you," Brianna stated, extending her hand in greeting.

Bann Sighard took her hand and raised it to his lips, kissing the back of it. "Your Majesty, it is an honor to see you again."

"How is your son, Oswyn?"

"He still walks with a limp and requires a cane to move about, Your Majesty, but at least he can walk. He will be able to take over as Bann of Dragon's Peak one day, as was intended. I can't thank you enough for saving his life. Every time I think…" Bann Sighard clenched his fists at the thought of the torture his son had endured at the hands of Arl Rendon Howe. Brianna had accidently stumbled upon Oswyn Sighard when she was looking for Howe in his home. She had to release the young man from a rack that Howe had employed in his dungeons. The Bann, unaware of his son's fate, had been overjoyed to hear of Brianna's rescue of Oswyn. So much so that he threw his support behind her and Alistair to help overthrow Loghain Mac Tir and his daughter Queen Anora, King Cailan's widow.

"Your loyalty and support are all the thanks I'll ever need, Bann Sighard. I am glad to hear that Oswyn has recovered enough to lead a normal life. Please send him my warmest regards."

"He has, Your Majesty, and I will, thank you."

"By your presence, here, however, I take it this is not a social call."

"I am afraid it is not, Your Majesty. I need to speak to the King about an urgent matter concerning the Dragon's Peak Bannorn."

"Let me have a word with the King and see if we can't get you an audience in a few moments."

"I would appreciate that, Your Majesty. Again, thank you for your kindness."

Brianna smiled at the man, knocked on the study door and entered. She found Alistair and Eamon in a heated discussion, arguing toe to toe. Brianna was glad to see it. All his life Alistair had bowed down to Eamon's will, believing himself to be inferior. At first, it was difficult for Alistair to stand-up against Eamon. He respected the man greatly and owed him much, considering Eamon had raised him for the first ten years of his life. To be thrust from a position of submission to one of ultimate power was a difficult transition for anyone. And, considering no one thought much of him before he was recruited into the Grey Wardens by Duncan, the building of his self-esteem and confidence was daunting. But with Brianna's guidance, Alistair overcame his hesitation and became a King, not fearing to argue, disagree or question anyone. Brianna believed that, secretly, Eamon was glad for the change in Alistair and liked it when he argued back.

"My apologies for the intrusion, gentlemen," Brianna said.

Alistair and Eamon looked at her, their difference of opinion at an end, for now.

"Your Majesty," Eamon began, "we, unfortunately, have not concluded our business, yet."

"So it appears and there's more business waiting outside." Both men gave her a quizzical look. "Bann Sighard is waiting to see you, Alistair. For him to make the journey from Dragon's Peak himself, it must be very serious."

"It might be about trade again, Your Majesty," Eamon said. "Some areas are not yet back to pre-Blight levels."

"So I take it you will not be able to join me on my trip to the marketplace."

Alistair crossed to Brianna, taking her hands in his. "Sadly, no. Some business is taking longer than I thought to conclude and now with Bann Sighard here, well, it seems I won't be able to get away. Besides, I think the people would rather see the Hero of Ferelden and their Queen than me."

"Except when you're out for a late night of drinking at some of the local watering holes. Don't think I don't know that you sneak out to be 'just one of the boys.'"

Alistair blushed. "You know about that?"

Brianna smiled at him. "I do now."

Alistair's face turned a deep crimson. "Well, you know how it is…"

"Actually, I do." She kissed his cheek. "I will be leaving without you, then. Will you see Bann Sighard immediately?"

"Yes," Alistair responded, much recovered from his embarrassment. "I will see you when you return." Alistair kissed his wife then escorted her to the door.

"It was good to see you, Eamon. Try not to work our King too hard."

Eamon smiled, "I will try, Your Majesty."

Alistair opened the door to let Brianna leave. He then exited the room to greet his guest.

"Bann Sighard, this is a pleasant surprise, although my wife tells me you have reason to visit."

At Alistair's approach, the Bann rose and bowed. "I do, I fear, your Majesty."

"Well come with me and let us discuss what is bothering you," the King said and Bann Sighard followed Alistair into the study, the doors closing behind them. Brianna had watched the scene then went to meet her guards at the palace gates.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

The Queen's Guards were standing in a column of two just inside the palace's main door that led out into the courtyard. A small contingent of the King's Guards had also joined them. When the Queen appeared, both groups of guards stood at attention. Brianna walked over to the Commander of the King's Guard.

"I'm afraid the King has urgent business to attend to, Stefan. He will not be joining me on the outing. So you and your guards are dismissed."

Stefan saluted and bowed, "Yes, Your Majesty." He turned to his men. "Alright, men, move out!"

Stefan and his men marched back into the palace. Brianna then turned to her own Commander. "It will just be me today, Cedric. If your men are ready…"

"They await your orders, Your Majesty," he replied and bowed.

"Then we should go." Brianna placed herself in between the columns of guards. It was a familiar routine. She looked around and called out," Wait, Cedric. I do not like the order of the guardsmen."

"I don't understand, Your Majesty. It is the same order as usual."

"Where's Nathaniel? I'd like to have him next to me, on my right."

"Next to…? Of course, Your Majesty." Cedric turned and barked, "Howe!"

Nathaniel was surprised at being singled out, but he brought his right fist to his left breast and hit it, a more informal derivative of the salute. "Yes, ser!" he shouted.

"Switch positions with Jayden," he commanded.

Nathaniel looked at the female elf. She was not happy being removed from the Queen's side. Nathaniel had noticed that Brianna had placed the two women in her guard next to her. From what he understood, those positions were considered places of honor. With him now taking one of those coveted spots, he thought she was sending her guards a subtle, but unmistakable message. He took his new position with what he hoped was a bit of humility.

"Good," Brianna said once Nathaniel was in place, "we can set-off now, Commander."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Cedric bowed. "Guards! Forward march!"

The palace doors swung open and the group walked into the courtyard, the Queen keeping the pace which happened to be a fairly brisk one. Brianna was used to walking about in heavy armor. Wearing a simple dress made her feel like she was almost wearing nothing. She had changed into some sensible walking shoes from the pretty dress shoes she was forced to wear during ceremonies. She always thought about her friend, Leliana, when looking at shoes. She remembered nights in camp when the two of them stood watch and Leliana would go on for hours about the different types of shoes she had owned or had seen worn by the women of Orlais. Brianna was never a fashion plate and could care less about stylish clothing and accessories, but Leliana's soft voice with the Orlesian accent was a comfort in the silence of the Ferelden night.

The group walked out of the palace courtyard and into the streets of Denerim. Nathaniel tried to keep his eyes trained straight ahead and focused on just walking. He felt a little nervous, but was confident that no one would recognize him. He looked exactly like all of the other guards. He still wasn't sure what Brianna was up to, but he considered this assignment a slight detour until he could figure out his next move. As Nathaniel was lost in thought, Brianna had moved from the middle of the pack to the front and the two guards flanking her were to move with her. Nathaniel belatedly noticed her movement and unceremoniously took his place at her side. He caught the displeased look on Cedric's face. Hopefully there wouldn't be a punishment to go with that look.

As they walked through the streets, Brianna would stop and chat with the people or look at their wares. She would occasionally make a small purchase or ask the merchant to visit the palace with his or her goods. At every construction site, and there were many since the end of the Blight, Brianna would stop and inspect the work and talk with the workers. Nathaniel noticed that she spoke with everyone, human, dwarf, and elf in the same manner. She treated them all the same and with great respect. They, in turn seemed very pleased when she took an interest in them and appreciated her casual tone and manner. Alistair and Brianna encouraged the mingling of the races and were quick to remind those against such a policy that if it hadn't been for the dwarven armies of Orzammar and the Dalish elves with their accurate bows coming to the aid of the humans, Ferelden would have been swallowed by the darkspawn; forever tainted with the Blight.

"It saddens me to see the state of our lovely Capitol," Brianna said. "Between the havoc wreaked by the former Arl and the Blight, Denerim is in a sad state of repairs. But we are working to rebuild her as best we can." She looked point-blank at Nathaniel. "You do know who the former Arl of Denerim was, don't you?" She could not help the slightly bitter tone in her voice.

Nathaniel turned his head to look at her, daggers shooting out of his eyes. She met them with a cold, defiant stare. "Yes, Your Majesty," he said, his tone equally bitter.

"Who was that?"

"My father," Nathaniel finally replied through gritted teeth. He stared at her. What game was she trying to play? Was she reminding him of the terrible things his father had done? Was she attempting to justify her actions?

They walked in silence for a few minutes. Brianna mentally tried to calm her emotions. She could never think of Rendon Howe without a flame of rage in her heart. But Nathaniel was not Rendon, as she had told Alistair. She did believe that didn't she? That was why she was giving him this chance at redemption, correct? She decided to make the attempt at civilized conversation with Nathaniel.

"Did you ever visit Denerim much?" Brianna asked him non-chalantly as the group made their way towards the marketplace.

Nathaniel took a deep breath and tried to answer her in calmly. "Occasionally when I would accompany my father to a Landsmeet, but that has been ages ago. I was still rather young."

"What was your impression of it then?"

"I had thought it was a grand city, bustling with people, almost like Amaranthine, but larger."

Brianna smiled at him, a warm smile. "I had the same impression as a child. But when I saw the city for the first time in years as an adult, well, it wasn't the same. I suppose when being small, everything appears larger and grander. When seeing the same places as an adult, the perspective is different. Of course, Denerim took a major blow during the Blight. I thought we might lose it and the people entirely. So many refugees from the south had fled to Denerim, thinking the walls would make it safe. And…we had miscalculated where the horde was to attack. The armies had to make a forced march from Redcliffe to Denerim without rest. We were exhausted when we arrived, but fear I think drove us on; fear and pride. We could not stop to rest and we would not stop to rest until the horde was defeated."

"So you're not perfect? From all the tales, I thought you could do no wrong," Nathaniel remarked in a snide tone. Fortunately for him Cedric was not listening or he would have been reprimanded on the spot.

Brianna stopped walking and stared at him. He could see by the look in her eyes that his words had hit its mark. "None of us is perfect, Nathaniel. Least of all me," she replied in a sad tone. "But, I try to take actions that will be the best outcome for the most people. I do not revel in the destruction of a city or its people and, contrary to what you believe, I am not looking to gain power and wield it like a blunt instrument over the heads of others to get them to do what I want. Unlike some I could name, I take no pleasure in other people's pain." Anger and bitterness had crept back into her voice. Her comment was not lost on him. He knew exactly who she meant. The volume in her voice had risen slightly, but enough to garner the attention of Cedric who was now scowling at Nathaniel. He thought it wise for him to change the subject.

"About the Blight, I understood that it wasn't the horde that needed to be defeated, but the Archdemon," Nathaniel said.

Brianna's manner calmed and she continued walking. "That's true."

"And it was you that had slain the Archdemon."

"Yes," she replied cautiously.

"Why you?" he asked, a slight tone of anger in his voice.

"Because an Archdemon can only be killed by a Grey Warden," she stated. A far-off look came into her eyes, "And I was the only one who could do it."

"But isn't the King a Grey Warden?"

Brianna smiled, "Yes and that is why he could not do it. Because he is the King of Ferelden."

Nathaniel looked puzzled. "But that doesn't make sense. Kings fight in battles all the time and come out heroes. There is some piece of the story missing I think."

Brianna stopped and gazed at Nathaniel. He saw sadness and pain in her blue eyes. "There is. And I do not wish to tell it." She began walking again, her pace much quicker than before. Her guards needed to hurry to catch-up to her.

They entered the marketplace and Brianna was nearly mobbed by the throng of people. Her guards had to gently allow her to make her way through the crowd. She shook hands, talked and listened to the people around her. Some took this opportunity to voice support or opposition or to ask for assistance. She listened intently to everyone and never brushed someone aside. Brianna gave equal attention to human, elf and dwarf, much to the chagrin of some. She motioned for Cedric to come to her side.

"Your Majesty?"

"Could someone go into the Alienage and see if Shianni has a few moments for me? I'd like to visit her if it's not an inconvenience."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"I need to make one stop and then I shall be visiting with Master Wade."

"Of course, ma'am," Cedric replied. He sent one of the guards to the Alienage with the Queen's message.

Brianna walked to the door of one house facing the marketplace. She knocked on the door and then entered. Nathaniel was about to follow when Cade put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. Cade shook his head at Nathaniel who withdrew. The door to the house closed.

"Who's in there?" Nathaniel asked Cade.

"The King's half-sister; a real shrew from what I understand." Cade's voice was barely above a whisper. "Neither the King nor Queen has much to do with her, but she does have children that are related to the King. So their Majesties do try to make sure they are taken care of. But she really likes to be a thorn in their side."

"What's her name?"

"Goldana; has nothing good to say about the King or Queen, but they make sure she and her family aren't destitute. If I was her, I'd keep my mouth shut and just be thankful for a benefactor. I don't think their Majesties would give one whit about her except for the children. They have a soft spot for children, especially since…" Cade stopped.

"Since what?"

"I'm not one to spread gossip or rumors, especially about the Queen, so I think I'll stop talking now." Cade took his post near the door and waited for the Queen to return.

It only took a few minutes before Brianna emerged from the building. Nathaniel thought she looked disgusted, but her face was back to a smile before anyone could detect anything amiss. She then moved a couple of doors down and entered Master Wade's shop. This time, her guards were in tow.

"Welcome, oh," Herren began. When he saw it was the Queen, he bowed. "Your Majesty, it is an honor to see you again."

"And you as well, Herren. I wasn't sure if you would be returning to Denerim from Vigil's Keep."

"Of course we would. That Keep was so cold not warm like my shop," Wade replied from the back of the shop. He came forward to greet the Queen. "Your Majesty," he bowed. "Have you brought me any new materials for armor?"

"Not this time, Wade. I just stopped to see if you were here or staying at The Vigil."

"The new Warden Commander brought someone else in to make armor for the Grey Wardens and sent me back here," Wade said, pouting a bit. "The man has no appreciation for fine craftsmanship as you do, Your Majesty."

"Well, The Vigil's loss is Denerim's gain, I dare say. Does that mean you will be available to make new armor for the King's Army?"

"What kind of armor?"

"Silverite, of course."

"No drake or dragon scales?"

"I haven't had the opportunity to slay a drake or dragon in quite some time," Brianna remarked with a smile. "But you may add some fancy detail work to the armor."

"Oh ho! Did you hear that Herren? Now she appreciates the real talent of an artist."

"Your Majesty, is there a deadline for…" Herren began.

"Whenever Master Wade is finished. You can't rush such craftsmanship," she replied with a smile.

"Ah, you completely understand me, Your Majesty. It is a pleasure to serve you. I shall get started on it immediately." Wade bowed and went back to work.

"You're very understanding, Your Majesty," Herren said.

Brianna smiled. "Just send a messenger to the palace when the armor is finished. Good day, Herren."

"And good day to you, Your Majesty."

As they left the shop, her guard returned with the message that Shianni would be honored by a visit from the Queen. Brianna smiled and headed towards to Alienage, her guards at her side.

One of Alistair's first acts as King was to remove the portico from the Alienage entrance. If he could have he would have destroyed the walls surrounding the Alienage so the elves could be embraced into the rest of Denerim. But not only was that impractical, it was actually unhealthy for the elves. Prolonged contact with humans shortened the elves' lifespan. The city elves continued to stay clustered in the Alienage, but there were some dwarves and humans that had begun to trade regularly with them. Unlike the Dalish elves, the city elves were torn between the human world and the elven world. It seemed that they didn't fit in either place.

The Alienage had always been a run-down part of Denerim, but Shianni, with the help of the Queen, was starting to rebuild and make the Alienage a better place to live. The first thing that was torn down was The Orphanage. It was the sight of a bloody massacre and housed demons. Brianna and her group were able to rid the place of demons, with the help of a blind Templar named Ser Otto. It unfortunately cost Ser Otto his life. But instead of rebuilding The Orphanage, a small park was planted in its place; a memorial to those who lost their lives.

Brianna met Shianni in the center of the Alienage. Shianni bowed and greeted her warmly.

"Your Majesty," Shianni said.

Brianna clasped Shianni's hand in greeting. "It is good to see you again. We haven't met since the last Council meeting."

"Yes, Your Majesty. I should thank you and the King again for the generosity of the funds to help us rebuild. We appreciate you standing up to the opposition."

"The Alienage was damaged in the battle just like the rest of Denerim. There was no reason not to help you rebuild."

"Your attitude is quite refreshing. I am glad we have you as a benefactor."

"But it has been under your leadership and guidance that the elves have been prospering."

"Well, it's been very helpful that you do not think of us as second-class citizens."

"So, is there someplace private where we can talk about the Tevinter Imperium?" Brianna asked her. Shianni nodded and led Brianna to her home. Brianna's guards waited outside.

Nathaniel waited by the door with Cade at his side. They relaxed a bit as the Queen went inside the house. Nathaniel let out a long sigh.

"Is this all we do? Wait around for her?"

"When she is conducting official or personal business, yes," Cade replied.

Nathaniel shifted his weight back and forth. He finally turned to Cade. "So can you tell me what the talk about the Tevinter Imperium was about?" he asked.

Cade stared at him, deciding if he should tell Nathaniel the background story. He decided that the boy needed to know everything.

"The Queen found proof that the late Teyrn Loghain had made a deal with the Tevinter Imperium to turn a blind eye to their collection of elves from the Alienage to use in the slave trade. Loghain also received a great deal of coin which helped to fund his soldiers during the civil war."

Nathaniel stared at him, afraid to ask the question that was on his mind. "Was my father a part of it?" he asked quietly.

"The Queen never found any evidence to link your father to the deed. But most people believe that it was Arl Howe's idea." Cade looked at Nathaniel with a quizzical eye. "Does that sound like something your father would do?"

Nathaniel grimaced. It sounded exactly like something his father would do. "Yes," was the only answer he gave. He did not elaborate.

Cade digested the information. They both waited in silence for Brianna to finish her business inside the house.

Once inside the home Shianni offered Brianna some refreshment which she declined. They then each took a chair to begin the discussion about the Tevinter Imperium.

"Before we discuss the Imperium, I wanted to ask after Amethyne," Brianna began.

Shianni smiled, "She is doing well. A couple that knew Iona adopted her and have taken care of her since Iona's death. They also appreciate the coin you send."

"It's the least I could do. I feel partly responsible for Iona's death. She was at Castle Cousland on the night… She shouldn't have died."

"No one should have died that night," Shianni replied softly. Brianna smiled at her.

"Thank you Shianni, I appreciate it. Now let us discuss the Imperium. As you know we have our agents in Tevinter posing as slave owners. They are trying to locate and buy back the elves sold into slavery by Loghain. But they must be cautious. If the buyers could ever be linked back to the Ferelden crown…"

"The Imperium may think they are buying more than elves; yes, I understand. There have been about a dozen elves that have made their way back here."

"But your Uncle Cyrion hasn't been among them?" Brianna asked softly.

"No, he hasn't. I'm beginning to lose hope."

"You mustn't lose that. I'm sure we'll hear word soon."

"I just want to know if he's alive or…it's the not knowing that is so difficult to bear."

"I understand," Brianna said. "But you have the tasks in the Alienage to help you keep busy."

"That I do," Shianni smiled. "There's always some dispute to settle or place to rebuild. Plus there's the arrangement of marriages and the like."

"Well, I won't take up too much more of your time. I happened to be in the marketplace and wondered if you would have time to see me. I'm glad you did."

"I always have time for you, Your Majesty."

"By the way, how is Soris?"

"He is well. His wedding had been postponed indefinitely, but now I think we may be closer to a date."

"You must let me know when that date is."

"Of course I will." Shianni escorted Brianna outside to her waiting guards.

"Take care of yourself, Shianni and if you need anything, please let me know."

"I will, Your Majesty. Please give our warmest regards to the King."

"I will. Good day."

"Good day," Shianni said and bowed as Brianna and her guards headed back towards the palace.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

Alistair leaned back in his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose. The conversation with Bann Sighard was the same as the other conversations he had with the other Banns and Arls of Ferelden. Everyone needed assistance with trade and reconstruction. And coin. They all needed coin to pay for workers and materials. But the treasury could only be stretched so far. Trade with other lands had been interrupted during The Blight and was just beginning again. He, Eamon and Brianna had agreed that the cities and towns of Ferelden should keep as much coin as possible, but the Crown needed to collect some amount of tax. Although the Banns and Arls understood, it was still trying economic times for Ferelden.

But it wasn't only the economy that Alistair had a concern. His biggest worry was a bit closer to home. He was worried about his wife and her new guard. Brianna trusted Nathaniel Howe due to their history together. But eight years can change a man and there was the distinct possibility he wasn't the same person Brianna remembered from childhood. The apple usually never fell too far from the tree and Nathaniel could be more like Rendon than Brianna knew. It was up to Alistair to remain level-headed about this situation and take action, as necessary. He had already spoken to her Captain of the Guards, but thought he should take one more precaution. In order to put his plan into motion, he ordered the banner of Highever be flown beneath the Ferelden banner. This was an agreed upon signal between Alistair, Brianna and Zevran that their Majesties wished to see the elven assassin. The meeting place would be the Gnawed Noble Tavern near the Denerim Marketplace. Now all Alistair needed to do was wait for the proper time to sneak out of the castle and meet Zevran. For once, he would feel a lot better after he had spoken to the assassin.

Brianna and her guards returned to the palace without incident. She told Cedric to dismiss the guards for she would not need them for the rest of the evening. Cedric gave the order for the guards to fall out. As he did, Brianna called Nathaniel to her side.

"So, what did you think of your first day?" she asked him.

"Very uneventful," he responded.

Brianna smiled at him. "Are you looking for adventure?" Nathaniel did not respond. "If you do well in this position, perhaps we can move you to another that is more suited to your tastes."

"Like be a soldier in the King's Army? No thanks."

"Actually I had something else in mind, but we can talk about that later. I hope your fellow guardsmen aren't giving you any trouble."

"Of course not," he lied.

"Well then, I will let you get back to the barracks. Good day, Nathaniel."

"Your Majesty," he said and bowed, then left. Brianna watched after him, then went to check on Alistair and see how his day went.

Nathaniel returned to the barracks. The other guards looked at him, then ignored him. Only Cade nodded at him, acknowledging his presence. Nathaniel walked to his bed and sat on its edge. He removed his sword from its scabbard and looked at it. He didn't have time to look at the weapon before, but now he studied it. Longswords weren't his weapon of choice. He preferred either daggers or a rapier. But his skill wasn't too bad with a longsword. Perhaps he should take this opportunity to improve his skill with the blade. He saw the blade had the capability of being enhanced by enchantments. He wondered how one went about it. He noticed that only three of his fellow guardsmen had their weapons enchanted. Cade was one of them. He approached the man who was leaning his back against the wall, his foot resting against it. This seemed to be his favorite position.

"So, Cade, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Nope."

"I see the weapons can be enchanted. How can I get enchantments added to my blade?"

"You need to earn it," Cade replied.

"Perform some heroic deed?" he asked.

"Or win a tournament. The decision is usually left up to the Queen and the Captain about who earns an enchantment."

"I see." Nathaniel paused. "Can I ask you another question?"

"Sure."

"What did you do before joining the Queen's Guard?"

Cade smiled, "Fought the darkspawn."

"Before that."

"I served the current Teyrn of Highever before the Queen recruited me."

"So you served the Couslands."

"Yes. Before I served the current Teyrn, I also served their late father. We had fought together in the rebellion with King Maric. Once the rebellion ended, Bryce Cousland asked me to stay on with his men. I helped to train and recruit the men of Highever."

"So, you also served with my father during the rebellion."

"I did."

Nathaniel digested this information.

"Come, it's time to eat and you want to make sure you get your fair share. Our brothers here are a hungry lot," Cade said and headed towards the dining hall. Nathaniel watched the man leave, then followed slowly behind him, not sure what to think anymore.

Brianna saw Alistair briefly and then went about her own duties. When night fell, Alistair was still working. Brianna tried to wait up for him, but could not. She crawled into bed and quickly fell asleep.

It was nearly midnight when Alistair returned to their room. He saw Brianna sleeping soundly. He smiled and kissed her forehead, then changed into a pair of brown pants and a crème-colored shirt. He attached Duncan's dagger to his side and threw on a hooded cloak, then silently made his way out of the castle. He had an appointment tonight that he had to keep.

Alistair had discovered a hidden passage within the castle whereby he could sneak out, take a tunnel and find himself close to the marketplace. He nonchalantly crossed the marketplace and entered the Gnawed Noble Tavern. The place was bustling and no one paid him notice. He made his way to the back room and took a table in the corner where he could watch the patrons. He ordered an ale and waited.

In a few moments the ale was placed in front of him. He took a swig from the glass then noticed that his server hadn't moved. He looked up to see Zevran smiling at him. Zevran took the seat opposite him.

"Your Majesty," Zevran began. His Antivan accent was unmistakable.

"Here I'm just Alistair, Zevran."

"Of course, Alistair."

"I wasn't sure if you would see the signal."

"But of course, my dear Alistair. You know I am always ready and willing to help you when you call."

"So I am in need of your services."

"Oh? And what services are those? You know assassinations are my specialty."

"As I recall, you weren't very good at assassinations."

"Not against a couple of Grey Wardens. But I have learned my lesson. So what can I do for the Crown?"

"Actually, it is more of a personal nature."

Zevran's eyebrows shot up. "I must admit that I am surprised, but pleasantly so. I knew it would be only a matter of time before you asked. I am a charmer, no? Perhaps we can get a room with more privacy where we can…"

"Ack! I don't mean that!" Alistair protested, a blush creeping into his cheeks.

Zevran laughed, "Still so easy to tease. Well, what can I do for you, my friend?"

"It's about Brianna," Alistair began and told Zevran the whole tale about Nathaniel and how he came into Brianna's service.

"And you want me to find out about this Nathaniel?" Zevran asked.

"If you can, yes. I want to make sure he can be trusted. We cannot afford another betrayal by a Howe."

"Does Brianna know about our meeting?"

"No," Alistair confessed, "and I don't want her to know. She will just think that I am overreacting. But, Brianna never thinks of her own safety. She has always put the needs of others before herself. Events have worked out well so far, but I don't want to tempt it. I want to be forewarned and forearmed."

"Very well. If I find out anything I will send the information…"

"No. I want this to be just between the two of us. I will contact you in two weeks to see if you've discovered anything. Watch for the Highever banner flying over the castle. I will come here that night and hear what you've learned."

"Of course, my friend. You know that I have pledged my loyalty to you and Brianna. I will not fail."

"Good. We'll meet in two weeks." Alistair shook Zevran's hand, then left.

Zevran watched Alistair leave. He had certainly changed much since the first time they had met. Of course, he was trying to kill Alistair and Brianna at the time. It was his good fortune that he failed. Despite their differences, Zevran always considered Alistair a friend and would do anything to help him, especially if the task concerned Brianna. He had never gotten over his love for her. Zevran sighed, then caught the eye of a pretty serving girl. He smiled his most charming smile at her. She came over to his table.

"What can I get for you, handsome?" the girl asked.

"Would you be offended if I said you?" he asked.

The girl giggled. "My shift ends in twenty minutes," she said.

"Ahh, then I shall have an ale and wait until you are free to join me for the night, my dear, for only you can truly quench my thirst."

She giggled again and went to get his drink. Zevran leaned back and smiled. The night looked as if it was going to be more exciting than he first thought.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

Nathaniel was abruptly awoken by a rough hand shaking him. He partially opened his eyes and saw the man who had threatened him yesterday, Huck he thought the man's name was, by his bedside. The man was obviously enjoying his task.

"Yer no lord anymore. Rise and shine like the rest of us peasants," Huck spat at Nathaniel. "We need to get to the training field."

"Don't we eat first?"

"What? Pretty boy can't function on an empty stomach? Drill first, then we eat. Now get up or I will dump you out of this bed."

Nathaniel grumbled but rose and began to put on his armor. "What time is it?"

"Sunrise," a friendly voice answered. He saw Cade standing at the foot of his bed. "Better get used to it. We drill at sunrise every morning, Queen's orders."

"While she stays cozy in bed asleep. I swear, if I knew that Brianna would someday become…"

A dark scowl crossed Cade's face. "Do not be so casual when speaking about the Queen. I've known her since the day she was born and do you think I…" he paused and composed himself. "Anyway, you should hurry if you're going to make inspection on time. I don't think you should start your day with another reprimand from the Commander." Cade then left to finish tending to his own tasks.

Nathaniel stared after Cade. So the man had worked for the Couslands for a long time. He was intimate with the family. Was he there on the night his father…? But his questions would have to wait. He needed to be ready for inspection and drilling. Cade was right about one thing; he didn't want another scolding by Cedric. His behavior yesterday with the Queen did not reflect well on him, the guards or the Commander and he was reminded of that numerous times during the Commander's reprimand of him. And the infractions he had committed were minor. He could just imagine what would happen if his error were more severe. The scolding reminded him very much of the berating he seemed to constantly receive from his mother and father, so he was used to it. But still, he wanted to avoid a repeat occurrence.

Brianna had one of the courtyards converted into a training ground and this was where her guards drilled every morning. Nathaniel fell into line and passed his first real inspection. The guards then were broken into pairs and practiced sparing. Fortunately, Cade was his partner for this first round of drilling. Longswords and shields were the weapons chosen to train with today. Nathaniel was actually glad for it. He wanted to improve his skill with the weapons. He and Cade began sparing; thrust, parry, bash, bash, slice, thrust. Cade taught Nathaniel the finer points of swordplay with such a large weapon. Even the Commander was friendlier as he showed Nathaniel the basics of planting your feet and when to shift your weight from the back to front. The weapon was heavier than he was used to and his arm tired more quickly than he thought it would. Still, he continued to learn the lessons he was being taught. He wished he had these skills when he was in Kirkwall. It would have been helpful, but he was glad to learn them now. He had a feeling he would need them.

Nathaniel had paused in his training and looked up into the balcony surrounding the courtyard. He saw a figure standing in the shadows next to one of the columns. If he wasn't accustomed to searching the shadows, he would have missed it completely. He peered closer and realized it was Brianna. She came to watch the training. How long had she been standing there?

Cade saw Nathaniel looking at something. He followed his gaze, then joined him.

"Does she always watch the training?" he asked Cade.

"The Queen? Whenever she can. Just wait until she comes down and joins us."

"She trains with us?" Nathaniel asked surprised.

"She chooses one of us to spar with her and when she says spar, she means it. No one is to hold back. We are to treat her as any combatant."

"Has anyone beaten her?"

Cade smiled, "Not yet."

Nathaniel gazed back at her, but saw she was gone.

"Come; let's get back to it," Cade said and slapped Nathaniel on the back. Nathaniel nodded and continued to learn the lessons Cade was so willing to teach.

Two hours later, the guards had finished drilling and were headed back into the castle towards the dining hall. Nathaniel hung back from the group a bit, as he wanted to train a few minutes longer on one of the practice dummies. He practiced a finishing move that was giving him some trouble and when he was satisfied, went to join the others. As he was walking into the castle, he heard someone call to him.

"My Lord. My Lord Howe," the voice said.

Nathaniel spun to see a middle-aged man dressed in servant's clothes motioning for him to come near. The man was slightly pudgy. His brown eyes were always shifting, always alert for signs of trouble. From the manner of dress, Nathaniel thought he was a page, although he had yet to learn all of the different stations and roles for servants in the castle.

"You are Nathaniel Howe, yes?"

"I am."

The man bowed. "Greetings, my lord. My name is Orick."

"There's no need for that. I am a lord no longer. Nathaniel will do."

"Yes, because that bitch took away your lands and title; destroyed your family."

Nathaniel looked at him with curiosity. "You mean Bri…the Queen."

Orick spat. "She ain't my Queen; a usurper is what she is. The true Queen is Anora, King Cailan's widow and the daughter of our late Teyrn Loghain. She and that bastard husband of hers took the Crown from our rightful Queen and murdered our Regent Loghain and his loyal servants, your father among them."

The hairs on the back of Nathaniel's neck began to stand-up. "What can I do for you?"

"I understand that you were planning on killing her when she was at Vigil's Keep. Is that true?"

"Yes."

"Ah, good; can never be too careful about rumors. So I come on behalf of my Queen. We are seeking recruits to join our cause and place Queen Anora back on the throne. Ferelden sorely needs her rule."

"Why ask me?"

"We've been waiting for someone who could get close enough to the Grey Wardens to carry out our plan. We've been waiting for someone like you."

"If anything happens to the King or Queen I will be the primary suspect."

"We know. You will need time to gain their trust. We have time. We can wait."

"Where is Queen Anora now?"

"A prisoner in Fort Drakon."

"What makes you think the King won't execute her before you take action?"

Orick spat again, "Ahh, that cowardly bastard. If he was any kind of King he would have killed Queen Anora a long time ago. But he didn't, so he won't. So that's why I say we have time."

Nathaniel crossed his arms over his chest. "This could be a trap. I would need proof from Queen Anora that she supports this action; something that is unmistakably by her hand."

Orick's beady eyes darted about the area. "I don't know if she could do that."

"Queen Anora's a bright woman, from what I understand. She'll figure something out."

"Well, until that time, will you at least think about it?"

Nathaniel didn't respond, but he didn't walk away.

"I will take that as a "yes," my lord. I will convey your request to my Queen. Until next we meet." Orick gave a clumsy bow and left.

Nathaniel stared after the man. He wasn't sure what to make of him or his request. He thought it would be best if he kept his eyes and ears open, just in case. He then went to join the other guards in the dining hall.

Brianna and Alistair were busy all day with their duties and did not have the opportunity to see each other until it was time to retire. They climbed into bed with Brianna snuggled against Alistair's side, his arm about her. Brianna's fingers lightly caressed Alistair's chest. They laid together for a long time, silent. Brianna finally broke the solitude.

"So, I overheard Eamon mentioning that we need a new ambassador to Antiva," she began.

"Ooooo, political pillow talk. You know nothing gets me more excited than to talk about Ferelden politics," Alistair teased.

"Do you have a candidate in mind?" she asked innocently, ignoring his jibe.

"No, but it sounds like you do."

"I was thinking about Leliana," she said.

"What? She's an Orlesian bard."

"Yes, exactly. I think she would fit in well, from my understanding of Antivan politics."

"Which you learned from Zevran," he replied.

Brianna was silent for a moment. "Actually, my late sister-in-law was from Antiva. I knew a little about Antivan society from her," she said quietly.

"I'm sorry, my dear." Alistair remarked, feeling a bit embarrassed. "But if you already knew about Antiva, did you know about The Crows also?"

"Of course I did."

"Then why did you question Zevran?"

"I wanted to make sure that he really was a member of The Crows and not just some common thug. Loghain and Howe were pretty desperate to hire a Crow to kill us."

"So back to Leliana. Do you think making her Ambassador to Antiva would be wise? She has been accused of spying before and if the Antivans think we've sent a spy…"

"It's either that or ask her to lead one of the expeditions into the Deep Roads."

"But to do that, she needs to become…"

"A Grey Warden, yes. But I'm not eager to place a death sentence on her young life."

"But I thought she was already working with Brother Genitivi and his research into the Urn of Sacred Ashes?"

"She is, but I received a letter from her not too long ago. She didn't say it, but she's bored. She's craving excitement and what better job than becoming the new Ferelden Ambassador to Antiva? She's played the game in Orlais and I understand it won't be much different in Antiva. An ambassador experienced in political intrigue is what we need."

Alistair thought a moment. "You may be right on that. After we return from Highever, I'll request that she come to Denerim and I'll offer her the post. But it must be made perfectly clear to her…no spying."

"Of course. Thank you."

"Is that all I get, a 'thank you?' I was hoping for something else," Alistair pouted.

"Thank you, Your Majesty?" Brianna teased.

"Ack, you know I hate it when you call me that."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Alright, that's it," Alistair said and began to tickle Brianna. She giggled and tried to fight back, but made a very feeble attempt at it. He continued as she laughed and tried to squirm away unsuccessfully. Brianna tried to hit Alistair with a pillow, but he knocked it away effortlessly. In a few moments, he was on top of her, staring into her beautiful face. He leaned down to kiss her. "I love you," he said when they parted.

"I love you, too," she replied.

Alistair kissed her again and they proceeded to make love long into the night.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

The next few days passed swiftly. Brianna was preparing for their trip to Highever while Alistair dealt with the day-to-day running of a kingdom. Nathaniel kept busy with training and escorting Brianna when she left the palace. He wasn't making any friends, but his fellow guardsmen had tired of harassing him. Only Cade seemed to be willing to be his friend. Nathaniel continued to wonder why, but he was thankful for it. Of Orick, Nathaniel hadn't seen since their first meeting several days ago. He wasn't convinced yet that he was really from Queen Anora. He thought that perhaps it was a test from either Brianna or Alistair. But he put the man out of his mind while he concentrated on his duties.

The evening before the departure, Brianna made an unexpected visit to the barracks. The Commander was with his men, reviewing their duties for the coming trip. At her arrival, the guards jumped to attention.

"Your Majesty," Cedric bowed. "This is an honor."

"Cedric, my apologies at my unannounced intrusion; guards, please, as you were." The guards resumed their positions.

"How may we be of service, Your Majesty?"

"There has been a slight change of plans for tomorrow. I will not need my entire contingent of guards. I will only be taking two with me."

"Of course. Will the King's guards be charged with the main duty?" Cedric asked, trying not to sound too disappointed.

Brianna smiled, "No. There is just no need for a large party to travel to Highever. I would like for Cade and Nathaniel to join me on this trip." She nodded in each of their directions. "Please make sure that they are both ready to travel at dawn."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Cedric bowed and watch Brianna walk away. He gave a small scowl at Nathaniel, but it was gone quickly.

Nathaniel was a bit surprised at being singled out so soon after being recruited. He looked at Cade and thought he saw a slight smile on the man's face. He knew why Brianna had asked for Cade; he was going home. He wasn't sure why Brianna wanted him, though.

"Cade, Howe," Cedric called to them. The man had yet to call Nathaniel by his first name. "You heard the Queen's directive. You two are to be ready to leave with their Majesties at dawn."

"Yes, ser," they both said. As Nathaniel started to walk to his bunk to finish packing, Cedric grabbed his arm.

"You watch your step. I don't want to hear that you've caused some commotion or made trouble."

Nathaniel gazed down at the hand holding his arm. He looked back at the Commander, a sneer on his face.

"Yes, ser," Nathaniel said with as much arrogance as he could muster.

Cedric scowled, but let go of his arm. He then walked to Cade and said a few words, throwing a look over at Nathaniel. Cade responded to Cedric, but Nathaniel couldn't make out what he said. Whatever it was seemed to satisfy the Commander and he left. Cade looked at Nathaniel and smiled. Nathaniel nodded, but he was a bit uneasy. He went about finishing his tasks to prepare for the journey tomorrow.

Cade and Nathaniel rose an hour before dawn to make any final preparations for the trip. They then went to join the gathering party in the main courtyard. Nathaniel was surprised to see horses prepared for them. He looked around and saw only one small cart that held a few trunks. He was expecting Alistair and Brianna to be traveling by coach. He, apparently, was wrong. There were only six horses saddled. Two were for him and Cade, two others for two of the King's guard and one each for Alistair and Brianna. They all would be traveling to Highever on horseback. Cade introduced Nathaniel to the two other guardsmen. One of them was an elf with dark hair and green eyes. He had an impressive bow strapped to his back. Cade introduced him as Dylan. The elf shook Nathaniel's hand and he noticed the light tattoos on the elf's face. Dylan was Dalish. The other guard was a blonde-haired, blue-eyed human named Trent. He seemed to be a little younger than Cade, but not by much. Trent nodded at Nathaniel and shook his hand. Neither of them seemed to be too concerned that he was a Howe. All four of them mounted their horses and waited for Alistair and Brianna.

They didn't need to wait long. Alistair and Brianna emerged from the palace with Dante at their side. The Mabari was also to be a traveling companion on this trip. Both Alistair and Brianna wore drakescale armor, which surprised Nathaniel. He thought they would be wearing the trappings of the Crown, not of warriors. Alistair and Brianna mounted their steeds. She turned to her husband.

"Are you sure you're ready to ride?" she asked him.

"It's been years since I've fallen off a horse," he responded.

Brianna's eyebrow shot up. "Try months, darling."

"That was an accident," Alistair began.

"And all the other times were on purpose?" she asked, teasing him.

Alistair could feel a blush creep into his cheeks. "Are you ready to go?" he asked her, ignoring her comment.

Brianna smiled at him, "Yes."

Alistair gave the order and the party put the horses into a trot. Alistair's guards were in front while Brianna's guards took the rear. The wagon was behind Nathaniel and Cade. Dante walked next to his mistress' horse. Without any fanfare, the group left the palace and was soon out of Denerim and on the road to Highever.

They had calculated that it would take three days to travel to Highever. The party had left early enough so they would arrive before nightfall of the third day. The first day's travel was uneventful. Alistair and Brianna would occasionally break the sound of horses' hooves with banter, but overall it was a quiet party that traveled through The Bannorn. At times, they would meet merchants and travelers on the road. Alistair and Brianna would have the party travel single file so as to give those travelers room to get by. Only after they had passed did the people realize they had just met the King and Queen of Ferelden.

Along the way, they would stop at homesteads and ask permission to water the horses, which was usually given. Alistair and Brianna would chat with the tenants then leave a few coins for the hospitality. Nathaniel noticed that both Alistair and Brianna enjoyed talking with their people and learning about their success or their plight. At nightfall, the King's Guards found a clearing to make camp. Once searching the area and securing it as best they could, the rest of the party entered the clearing to pitch camp. Nathaniel thought Alistair and Brianna would be staying either at an inn or at the home of one of the nobles in the area. Instead, they pitched their own tent. The guards set-up their tents a few yards away, but close enough to defend their Majesties, should the need arise. A communal campfire was built closer to the guards' tents. Nathaniel saw that the two pages with the cart pitched their tent on the other side of the guards' tents, then began to cook for the entire party. Nathaniel noticed that Orick was not one of the pages. Alistair and Brianna joined the guards. There was a respectful, but easy conversation between their Majesties and the guards; all except Nathaniel who kept quiet and the others allowed him to be so. A few hours later, Alistair and Brianna took their leave and went to their tent. The Mabari had been chewing on a lamb bone in front of their tent. He growled at Alistair, but Brianna rubbed the Mabari behind the ears while Alistair entered the tent. Brianna then joined him. Dante stood, turned around and then settled right in front of the tent flap. No one would be able to enter the tent without the Mabari knowing it. The guards flipped a coin to see who would get first watch. It was determined that Cade and Nathaniel would take the first watch. Dylan, Trent and the pages retired to their respective tents leaving Cade and Nathaniel at the campfire.

Nathaniel and Cade sat in silence at the fire. Cade was sharpening his dagger on a stone. The night was occasionally broken by feminine laughter coming from Alistair's and Brianna's tent, but soon that too subsided. Nathaniel thought this would be a good time to question Cade.

"Do their Majesties always camp when they travel?"

Cade chuckled. "Their Majesties are very frugal with the Royal Treasury. They prefer to spend the coin on the people of Ferelden than on themselves."

There was more silence before Nathaniel broached the subject he had been dying to ask Cade since he learned of his relationship to Highever and the Couslands.

"So, you fought with my father in the rebellion against Orlais?" Nathaniel began.

"I did," Cade replied, not looking up from his task. "Your father was a capable warrior. Not the most pleasant of men, but the late Teyrn seemed to be able to make friends with him. In fact, Bryce Cousland was one of the few friends your father had. I remember the other nobles warning him against your father, but the late Teyrn would just laugh at them and tell them they had misjudged him. In the end, I guess we found out who was right." Amazingly, there was no judgment in Cade's voice, just sadness. "We had ridden with King Maric in many battles and we all served under General Loghain at the Battle of River Dane where the Orlesians were thrown out of Ferelden."

Nathaniel remembered how well his father spoke about Bryce Cousland, but as time passed and Bryce's popularity and wealth grew, including his closeness with King Maric, Rendon's jealousy would sometimes get the better of him. He would bring it under check, but there were moments when the name Bryce Cousland could send his father into a fit.

"So, were you close to the Couslands?"

"Close enough to be a personal guard to the Teyrn's family. Among my many duties was to see after the safety of Lord Fergus and Lady Brianna. Lord Fergus was fairly easy, but her," Cade chuckled. "She was always so curious and loved to explore. To keep an eye on her, I began to train her as a warrior, with the Teyrn and Teyrna's permission, of course. Little did I know how adept she would be at it or that it would one day lead to her saving Ferelden." For the first time, there was true emotion in Cade's voice. Nathaniel could hear how proud he was of Brianna.

Nathaniel was trepidacious about proceeding, but he needed to know. "Were you there the night my father…" He saw Cade frown at the unfinished question.

"No. Lord Fergus was sent south to Ostagar earlier that night and I accompanied him. The talk was of answering King Cailan's call for troops to defeat the darkspawn. I did not hear of the massacre until Lady Brianna arrived at Ostagar and informed the King of what happened. I wish I had been, though," he said softly.

"Did you ever ask her about it?"

"No. How do you ask about such an event? I've never discussed with her what happened that night."

Nathaniel sat and silently contemplated all Cade had told him. Another question crossed his mind.

"Why are you so friendly to me?"

Cade finally stopped sharpening his dagger and turned to look at Nathaniel. He smiled. "I remember you as a young lad, Nathaniel Howe," he replied using his full name for the first time. "You were mischievous and curious, just like every lad, but you were never malicious. And unless something unspeakable has happened to you since I last saw you, I see no reason to change my original opinion of you."

"Do you think…the Queen's actions against my father were justified?"

Cade stared at Nathaniel, trying to gage his answer. "You know the Queen. Do you think she'd make-up a story like the massacre of her family? And in the position of confronting your father about the event, do you think your father would back down? Do you think he would leave a job unfinished? And do you think he would have given the Queen any other choice than to face him in hand-to-hand combat? Would she have surrendered? Would he have accepted it? You should know your father's character and should be able to deduce the answer yourself."

"But I want to know your opinion," Nathaniel pressed.

Cade looked at Nathaniel. "Bryce wasn't only my employer, he was my friend. So my opinion is very biased."

Nathaniel nodded. "Thanks, Cade for telling me everything and being honest. I am grateful."

"You deserved answers and honest is the only way I know how to be. Well, I think it's Trent's and Dylan's turn for the watch. Get some sleep, Nate. The sun rises early in Ferelden." Cade rose and woke Trent and Dylan. Once they were awake and had taken their positions at the small fire, Cade and Nathaniel headed into their respective tents for some much needed sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

The rest of the two day journey to Highever went smoothly. When they reached their destination, Brianna stiffened slightly. She hadn't seen the area since she and Duncan had escaped to Ostagar. Castle Cousland was on the other side of the village. They would need to travel through the center of town to head towards the castle.

As they rode on, she saw farms in ruins; homes and fields burned to the ground. Other areas were in a sad state of repairs and others where the tenants were busy trying to put their lives and their homes back together. She and Alistair had defeated the Blight before too much of it had gotten to Highever. The destruction she saw was at the hands of Rendon Howe. Brianna had seen the toll the Blight had taken on Ferelden, but the damage here wrenched her heart. This was home.

The party traveled on and entered the city of Highever. Although the town was in the midst of reconstruction, like Denerim, there were still scorch marks on the stone. Some businesses and homes stood empty, waiting for tenants that would never return. When the residents realized their favored daughter had returned home, they came out to greet her. Brianna stopped her horse and dismounted. Nathaniel was about to do the same, but Cade stopped him. There was no danger here.

Brianna recognized many of her former tenants and they certainly remembered her. They bowed and then shook her hand, telling her how happy they were that she had come home. Some gave their condolences, but no one was upset or angry at her return. She told them that she needed to get to Castle Cousland, but promised to return the next day. The tenants understood that she wanted to see her brother, the Teyrn. They said their good-byes and Brianna re-mounted her horse.

"Are you alright?" Alistair asked her softly.

She turned moist eyes to him. "So far," she reassured him.

"Let's go. Fergus is probably anxious to see you."

Brianna nodded and the group rode towards Castle Cousland. As the party approached, they heard fanfare and the shuffle of footsteps. The main gates of the castle swung open and they rode into the courtyard. The assembled troops stood at attention and saluted as the King and Queen entered. The group stopped and pages came to take the reins of their horses. Brianna smiled when she saw Fergus at the top of the stairs. As Alistair and Brianna made their way towards the steps, Fergus walked down to greet them.

"Your Majesties," Fergus said and bowed. "Welcome to Highever and Castle Cousland."

"We're happy and honored to be here, Teyrn Cousland," Alistair replied.

Fergus dismissed the soldiers amassed in the courtyard and the rest of the royal party began to dismount.

"How are you, Fergus?" Alistair asked, as he clasped his brother-in-law's hand, the formal greeting over.

"I can't complain, Alistair. How are things in Denerim?"

"As you'd expect," Alistair replied.

Fergus then turned his attention to Brianna. "And how are you, little sister?" he asked, taking Brianna in his arms.

"Fergus," she said and smiled. She wrapped her arms about him and hugged him. "You look well," she said when they finally parted.

"So do you. Married life must be treating you well."

"It has its advantages," she replied with a smile, coyly gazing at Alistair out of the corner of her eye.

"Well, there's no reason to continue standing here. You must be famished." Fergus turned to his steward. "Show the guards where they can bunk for the night and take their meal." He then turned to the stable boys, "Take their horses and tend to them." He returned to Alistair and Brianna, "Come," he said and opened the doors to the Main Hall.

Alistair began to follow Fergus, but Brianna stood frozen. Her heart was beating rapidly, her hands were sweating and she had gone very pale. Alistair quickly realized Brianna wasn't beside him. He turned back to see her. He thought she was about to pass out. He was immediately at her side.

"Brianna? Darling?" he asked, quietly but with concern. He took her hand in his and placed an arm about her waist.

Fergus and the guards turned to see Alistair whispering to Brianna. It almost appeared as if he were holding her up. Fergus returned to his sister's side.

"Come, little sister. There is nothing to fear. This is home."

Brianna looked at both men, then at the doorway before her. She squared her shoulders and took a deep breath. Some of her color returned.

"Why don't I show you to your room first? I've taken the liberty of placing you in…"

"My old room, I hope," she replied with a smile. It seemed she was returning to normal.

"If you wish," Fergus replied. "Let us go this way," he began and motioned to the side hall.

Fergus escorted Alistair and Brianna through the side door and up the hallway, past the chapel, the Cousland Treasury, the library and towards the second floor. Brianna did not need Alistair's arm about her, but she clung tightly to his hand as they walked. Memories of hand-to-hand combat and the clanking of swords with Howe's soldiers came to mind as they walked. Dante seemed to feel the same as his mistress as the occasional whimper came from the Mabari. Brianna rubbed the dog's head and he seemed to nuzzle closer to her. They passed through the door to the sleeping quarters. As they passed the guest quarters to the family sleeping area, Brianna's eyes dropped to the floor. She couldn't look at either the door to her parents' room or that of her late sister-in-law and brother. Fergus opened the door to her old room.

"Here we are," he said and allowed them to enter. Brianna's eyes darted to the place on the floor where Dairren, Lady Landra's son had fallen when Howe's men attacked unexpectedly. An innocent night of passion had turned to bloodshed. Dante seemed to remember, too, as he walked to the place on the floor and gave a whine. He then saw his old bed and barked happily, going to it and laying down.

"I'll have your trunks brought up immediately. Take time to change and join me when you can. I'll be in the dining room. I think you know the way," he said and smiled at Brianna.

She looked up and smiled back. "Thank you, Fergus. We'll join you in a few minutes."

Fergus took her hands in his. "It is good to have you home, little sister," he said placing a kiss on her forehead. He then left Alistair and Brianna alone.

"How are you?" Alistair asked her once they were alone.

"Better. I didn't think I was going to have such a reaction. It was…unsettling."

"And unnerving for your husband. I swear I aged ten years when I turned and saw you. You gave me a fright."

"Sorry, darling."

"As long as you're alright, that's all that matters." He took her in his arms and held her. She melted against him. A minute later there was a knock on the door. Alistair went to open it and the pages brought in their trunks, bowed and left.

"Shall we change and join your brother for dinner?" Alistair asked. Brianna nodded and they prepared for dinner.

Thirty minutes later, they had changed from their armor to a little more formal attire. As Brianna exited the room, she glanced over at her parents' room which was most likely Fergus' room now. She remembered fighting Howe's men in the hall and then her mother rushing from her room dressed in battle armor. She was worried; her father hadn't come to bed yet. They went to check on Fergus' wife and son, Oriana and Oren. Brianna glanced at the door in front of her. She walked towards it and tried the handle. The door swung open. The room was neat and tidy. She entered. She remembered seeing both Oriana and Oren dead on the floor, as well as a guard. Just a few hours before the massacre, the entire family had gathered in this room to see Fergus off. Little did any of them know it would be the last time they would all be together. Brianna noticed that some of Oren's books and toys were still in the room. Apparently Fergus couldn't part with them.

"Ready?" Alistair called to Brianna. She nodded. Alistair presented Brianna his hand. She took it and they went to the dining room.

Fergus was waiting for them. The table was informally set with Alistair to sit at the head. He refused and took the seat to the right of the head chair. Brianna took the chair opposite which left Fergus to sit at the head. He shrugged and smiled, then sat and ordered the servants to bring out the food. Alistair and Fergus kept the conversation going during the meal, discussing the issues surrounding the reconstruction. They never forced Brianna into conversation for which she was thankful. Once they had finished, Fergus stated he was going to suggest they retire to the Main Hall for a glass of cordial, but he was unsure if he should. Brianna smiled at him and walked towards the Main Hall before either man could catch-up to her. She paused at the door, then pushed them open. She walked into the room. She looked over at the fireplace and remembered seeing her father, Rendon and Duncan holding conference. She had spoken to Duncan and Howe, as well as Howe's guards. Hindsight is a remarkable thing and looking back on her conversation with Rendon, he had dropped subtle clues as to the events that would unfold later that evening. They were all too trusting to notice. She recalled the conversation with her father. He was preparing her to take over the castle while he was away. She smiled at the memory. It was replaced by the vision of Ser Gilmore and some of the castle's guards fighting Howe's men in this room. She and her mother joined the fight. Ser Gilmore told them where her father was and promised to hold Howe's men back as long as possible. He was as good as his word.

The men joined her and they each took a seat around the fireplace. The servants brought them a glass of cordial and they spoke of inconsequential things. Brianna grew restless. She set her glass down and rose. She walked towards her father's portrait. She noticed that both paintings of her parents were draped in black bunting. She stood gazing at her father's likeness. The artist was skilled and captured Bryce Cousland perfectly, down to the twinkle in his blue eyes. Absently, she played with the necklace around her throat, caressing it; the necklace given to her by her father's ghost or some other benevolent creature when she was on her quest for Andraste's ashes.

Fergus excused himself and joined his sister.

"It's hard to believe they're gone," he said.

"Tomorrow, you need to tell me everything that you returned to, Fergus. I need to know."

Fergus furrowed his brow, "Are you sure that's what you want, Bri?"

"Yes." She let out a sigh. "I seem to be more tired than I thought. The journey has worn me out. I think I shall retire for the evening. Good night, Fergus."

"Good night, Brianna. Sleep well." He gave her a hug and kiss. She walked over to Alistair. He stood.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes. I'm just tired. Stay and visit with Fergus. I'm sure he could use the company. Good night, darling."

Alistair kissed her on the cheek. "Good night, my dear."

Both men watched her leave the hall. Fergus and Alistair then took their seats.

"So, Alistair, can you tell me why Nathaniel Howe is part of the party? Why is he with you?"

Alistair chuckled, "You noticed that, did you?"

"Yes."

Alistair sighed. "It was your sister's idea." And Alistair told Fergus the whole story of how Nathaniel came to be in their employ.

Fergus shook his head once Alistair finished his tale. "Couldn't you have stopped her?"

"You know how stubborn your sister can be. Would you have been able to stop her?"

Fergus gave a small laugh, "No. She's always been headstrong. It usually has served her well."

"Don't worry, Fergus. I have people keeping an eye on Nathaniel Howe."

"I'm glad you're watching out for her, Alistair. She never thinks of her own safety."

"Yes, I have learned that over the years."

Fergus stared into the flames of the fire. "Have I ever told you how glad I am to have you as a brother-in-law? I've never seen my sister happier than when she looks at you."

"She was always the bright spot in all the tragedy that had befallen us. I thank the Maker every day for sending her into my life. But what about you, Fergus? Have you thought about marrying again?"

"I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it. I miss my wife and child terribly, but I do need to get on with living, or so I keep telling myself. However, putting Highever and the castle back in order has taken up most of my time and thoughts. We only had minor issues with the darkspawn invasion compared to other places in Ferelden. Most of the damage you see is from Howe's or Loghain's men." He paused, "Still, there is one lady in the village that I have had my eye on," he confessed.

Alistair smiled, "You sly dog."

"She and her family escaped from Lothering and relocated here. Her father had asked to take over one of the abandoned farms and I gave my permission. I have made many excuses to ride out and see her…ahem, them," he said, a slight blush in his cheeks.

"Well, we'll have to meet them tomorrow. I think it would put Brianna's mind at ease to know that you're not entirely alone up here."

"Whoa, let's not get ahead of ourselves! I've made no formal designs upon her, yet."

"What are you waiting for, my good man? You know as well as I do that you shouldn't waste time as it is too precious a commodity."

"On that, my dear brother-in-law, you are right. Life can change in the blink of an eye."

"Sometimes the change can be for the better," Alistair reminded him. "Well, I am tired, too. The journey and Brianna's emotions have worn me out. I shall retire and see you tomorrow."

Both men rose. Fergus clasped Alistair's hand. "I'm glad you and Brianna are here. Seeing the two of you will boost the morale of the people of Highever. It boosts my morale, as well."

"Glad to hear it. Until tomorrow, then. Good-night, Fergus."

"Good night, Alistair."

Fergus watched as Alistair left the Main Hall. He then plopped back in his chair and stared into the dying embers of the fire. Alistair was right, he thought. Time was a precious thing. He sat up for a few more minutes then he, too, made for his bedchamber for some much needed rest.

Brianna had a restless first night at Castle Cousland. At dawn she rose and put on her armor. Perhaps some moves against the drilling dummies would help. She quietly grabbed her sword and shield and silently made her way to the training field.

Fergus had kept the drilling area intact. She began by performing some thrusts and parries into the dummy. She would add lunges and swings to her attack. Brianna was putting all of her energy and emotion into her attack. Cade had taught her that she should remove her emotions during battle, as that could lead to sloppiness and give the advantage to her opponent. But she forgot those lessons at the moment. All her anger and sorrow went into each and every blow.

"You're exposing your right flank, Pup," she could hear her father say. "Don't overreach. Let the enemy come to you." She continued her swings. "Use your shield as a weapon, Pup, not just for defense. It can help you take down enemies larger than yourself." She swung harder. "That's my darling girl." She let out an anguished cry and swung, decapitating the dummy. She then leaned her arm against the straw, headless figure and placed her head in the crook of her arm, a small sob escaping her lips.

"The last was a nice swing. Glad to see you remembered my lessons," the older male voice said.

Brianna turned to see Cade standing behind her. She straightened and wiped the tear from her cheek. "Cade," she said warmly.

"Your Majesty," he said and bowed slightly. "I thought I heard the clanking of a sword."

"There's no one around, Cade. You can call me Brianna."

Cade shook his head slowly. "That wouldn't be appropriate, ma'am."

"Have you been able to visit your brother, yet, Cade?"

"No, ma'am."

"Well, we shall make sure you will today."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." He paused. "Begging your pardon, ma'am, but are you okay?"

Brianna smiled. "Everyone keeps asking me that."

"I think everyone is concerned about you."

"I knew returning would be hard. That's why I've avoided it for so long. There are ghosts everywhere, Cade. Memories of what was and what will never be. I can hear my father's voice; smell my mother's scent; hear Oren's and Oriana's laughter in the courtyard. And then I see Howe's men; the fighting; the bleeding; the dying. All the happiness I once had here at Castle Cousland; a happiness that shall never be again."

"I don't believe that, ma'am. This castle has seen its share of tragedy and triumph. The Couslands have guided Highever through the best and worst of times. There may be sorrow now, but it won't be that way forever."

"Still the teacher, I see. And I shall always be your pupil," she smiled.

"You don't need my teachings anymore. You know in your heart what I said is true. It just might be hard to believe it right now. Have faith, Your Majesty."

"You have always been a wise man, Cade. I am lucky to have had you as my trainer and my father was lucky to have you as a friend."

"Thank you, ma'am, but I am the lucky one I think."

She returned her sword and shield to their holders. "Will you walk the castle grounds with me? I'd like to spend some time with an old friend and reminisce before heading back."

Cade presented his arm to her, "Of course, ma'am."

Brianna slipped her arm through his and they toured the castle grounds together. In some small way, it was almost like having her father back on her arm. As they walked, they exchanged memories of better days spent at Castle Cousland.

9


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Nathaniel watched Cade and Brianna walk away. He had not meant to eavesdrop, but Brianna had appeared in the courtyard before he could leave. He would not have been able to go without being noticed and then when Cade appeared, there was no way for him to leave. So he tried not to listen, but the attempt was futile.

When he was shown his sleeping quarters, some of the Highever men recognized him. The look of hatred on their faces showed they had been here at Castle Cousland during the massacre and had survived. They lived under the reign of his father and they had no qualms about telling him what a bastard his father was; how cruel he had been. They told him the stories of terror and the marks of torture on their bodies; the atrocities visited upon their families. And then there were the details of the massacre itself. Nathaniel listened until he could hear no more. He excused himself and found other sleeping arrangements. When dawn broke, he rose and walked about the castle, thinking about the stories the men had told. He really didn't need any more examples of the cruelty that his father had wrought; he carried a few of those scars with him every day. Perhaps he was a bit too hasty in judging Brianna's actions. He now had a twinge of doubt about the "upstanding character" of his father that he so conveniently remembered. Maybe he only believed what he wanted to believe. He decided to take a walk himself to try and clear his head so he'd be ready for duty when he was called.

The walk with Cade helped and Brianna was nearly back to her old self. Although she still saw ghosts everywhere, she felt more capable to handle it. She was able to walk through every hallway and room in the castle; except one. That room she could not bring herself to visit; not yet.

Brianna returned to her room and saw Dante had taken her place in bed next to Alistair. The Mabari had his head resting on Alistair's stomach. Alistair was still sleeping and was oblivious to the hound. She smiled at the sight and wondered who she should wake first. She decided to change. Perhaps one of them would wake on their own. Brianna had just finished dressing when Alistair began to stir. He attempted to roll over, but Dante wouldn't allow it. The Mabari let out a low growl. Alistair reacted by stroking the Mabari's head.

"You won't be able to sleep here once Brianna returns from Vigil's Keep," Alistair told Dante sleepily. The Mabari whined. "I know, but I'd rather have her next to me than you, no offense. Although you are a cute and adorable puppy." A yawn accompanied the word "puppy."

Brianna tried to stifle a giggle. She walked to her side of the bed and tapped Dante on his hind quarters. "Out of bed," she told the Mabari. He whined and then jumped off the bed and returned to his own. Brianna then turned to her sleeping husband.

"Rise and shine, Your Majesty," she whispered in his ear.

Alistair rolled over on his side. As he did, part of the sheets fell away exposing his torso. Brianna gazed at him, admiring his muscular chest and arm. She caressed his upper arm. She had always liked the way he held her, even before their relationship became serious. His arms were strong and she always felt safe. When everyone was looking to her for answers and she didn't have any, she took strength and comfort in his embrace. There were only two other men who had ever made her feel that way. One of them was her father. The other was from a chance encounter at Castle Redcliffe on the eve of the forced march to Denerim.

Alistair's hand slid up her arm, then back down to clasp her hand. "Good morning, my love," he said. His voice brought Brianna back to the present.

"Morning," she responded with a smile. "It's good to know that Dante can replace me so easily," she teased. The Mabari let out a curious whine.

"No one can replace you," he smiled at her.

"I'm glad to hear it. Well, Your Majesty, do plan to stay in bed all day?"

"No. We have a tour of Highever today. Fergus is anxious for us to see the people and I must admit I am looking forward to the outing myself."

"Then I will go down…" she attempted to move, but Alistair grabbed her wrist.

"No. Stay."

"Alright," she smiled. Brianna watched as Alistair splashed cold water on his face and body. She tossed a towel to him and then she leaned back in bed, admiring her husband as he dressed.

Once he was ready, they joined Fergus in the dining room for breakfast. He ordered the horses to be saddled and Alistair sent word to the guards to be ready to ride. The three of them enjoyed a cozy breakfast and then they mounted their horses for a tour of Highever, with Alistair's and Brianna's guards in tow.

The group first rode into the town of Highever. Today was market day, so the village square was bustling with activity. The farmers from the outlying lands came to town to peddle their wares. They were overjoyed to have the King and Queen visit their stalls and see their goods. They walked from stall to stall with Fergus making the introductions. The guards walked a discreet distance behind. Nathaniel looked around and saw a city in the midst of renewal. He also saw the love and affection the people had for their Teyrn.

Fergus brought Alistair and Brianna to one stall in particular. He introduced the farmer and his daughter to them, then excused himself to speak with the man. The conversation went well and then Fergus spoke with the young woman who he had introduced as Victoria. Alistair had a grin from ear to ear. Brianna noticed it and was curious.

"Am I missing something here?" she asked.

"Your brother is asking to call on her, I believe," Alistair responded.

"You mean he's…attracted to her?"

"Yes."

Brianna gazed at Fergus and Victoria. She saw that Fergus was indeed attracted to the young woman and it appeared she was attracted to him. Brianna smiled. "I am very pleased for him," she said.

Alistair and Brianna continued to walk around and spoke with many of the residents of Highever while in the marketplace. All of them were glad to have the Couslands back in power. No one had anything good to say about the reign of Rendon Howe. Nathaniel couldn't help but hear the stories. The tales of these people mirrored the stories told by the guards last night. All of them couldn't be wrong.

After a few hours in the market, the group mounted their horses and headed into the surrounding lands. The first stop they made was at Cade's brother's house. While there, Brianna pulled Cade aside.

"Why don't you stay and visit with your brother for a day or two? We won't be leaving Highever until the end of the week," she suggested to Cade.

"Are you sure, Your Majesty? I don't want to leave my duties…"

"Of course I'm sure. With everything happening in Denerim, I don't know when we'll get the chance to visit Highever again. You should make the most of our trip."

"Yes, Your Majesty. Thank you, ma'am."

After a few minutes, the group left to visit other tenants. As they rode, Brianna pulled her horse next to Nathaniel.

"Cade is staying with his brother for a couple of days. I hope that doesn't bother you," Brianna said.

"Why should it?" Nathaniel asked a bit more curtly than he intended.

"Well, Cade is a friend and I don't think you have very many of them here. I hope you don't feel…abandoned."

"I'll be just fine."

"Good," she responded and rejoined Alistair and Fergus. Nathaniel rolled his eyes. Now what was he going to do? He had some trepidation at joining the guards back at the castle. He supposed he'd find other accommodations for the night.

The party returned to Castle Cousland by late afternoon. Alistair had been impressed with Highever and its people and was glad to see how loyal they were to the Teyrn and the Crown. The land was well on its way to setting itself right again. It was helpful that Highever sat on the coast and was an easy traveling and trading distance to the Free Marches. The re-establishment of the trade route was helpful for both Highever and Ferelden. Coin was beginning to flow again into the region, a good sign. Brianna was happy to have seen the area again and its people. She had fond memories of touring the area with her father and this outing just added to those happy memories.

Alistair, Brianna and Fergus had a very simple meal then retired to the Main Hall. Brianna turned to Fergus and repeated her request from last night.

"Now, I want to know everything that you saw on your return," she told Fergus.

"Are you sure you want to know this, Brianna?"

"Yes."

Fergus sighed. "The castle was in shambles by the time I returned. The Blight, the civil war and Howe's mismanagement of the place had taken its toll. There weren't many left from that night. There were some that I never found out what happened to them."

"Who?"

"Well, Mother Mallol and Ser Gilmore, for starters."

Brianna's face went slightly pale. "I know what happened to them," she said quietly.

"You do?" Fergus responded, surprised.

"They were taken to Fort Drakon where they were tortured and killed."

"How do you know?"

She turned haunted eyes towards Fergus. "I saw them. I was too late to save them. I didn't even know they were there or else I would have…" She composed herself. "Ser Gilmore gave us time to find Father and then to escape."

As she spoke Alistair remembered their incarceration and escape from the prison. Once Brianna had tricked the guard, they had left their cell and looked to see if there were any others to rescue. They had walked down the steps to where the torture racks were used. They had seen two bodies on top of one of the racks; a man with bright red hair and a woman with dark hair. He remembered that Brianna had gasped when she saw them and had caressed their faces. He thought she had been touched by the cruel nature of their deaths. He didn't know that she had known them.

"All of the carnage was done by the time I came home. I don't know what happened to the bodies of…" This time it was Fergus who nearly was overcome with emotion. "But I have something for you." He pulled a small box from his pocket. Inside was a set of silver hair combs. "I don't know how these managed to not be found, but they were in a secret compartment in Mother's vanity. I'm sure she'd want you to have them."

Fergus handed the trinkets to Brianna. She remembered playing with these as a child and how her mother had promised them to her. They had been her paternal grandmother's, passed down from generation to generation. Eleanor would wear them on special occasions such as a ball. Brianna lightly caressed the delicate scrollwork on the Mother-of-Pearl edging at the top of the comb.

"Thank you, Fergus. I'll treasure it." Brianna let out a long sigh. "All of the riding today has made me tired. I'm going to go to bed, gentlemen. If you will excuse me," she said and kissed each man on the cheek, then retired to her bed chamber. Alistair and Fergus rose as she left, then settled back down to discuss some of the aspects of trade among Highever and its neighbors. Alistair wanted to learn about Fergus' successes and see if it couldn't be replicated in other parts of Ferelden.

Brianna had changed and then crawled into bed with every intention of falling asleep. She tossed and turned for hours. It was around midnight when she finally rose. Alistair had come to bed not too long ago and she was trying to be quiet so as not to disturb him. She threw on her robe and silently made her way to the first floor. All was quiet in the castle. She thought that perhaps she'd steal into the study and find one of her grandfather's books to read. She had just rounded the corner on the first floor near the library when she ran into one of the castle guards.

"Halt! Oh, it's you. Begging your pardon, Your Majesty, I was expecting…" The man stopped.

"Expecting who? The Teyrn? Does he wander the halls of the castle at night?"

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I should not be speaking out about the Teyrn."

Brianna smiled. "What is your name, ser?"

"Collin, ma'am."

"Collin, I appreciate your loyalty to the Teyrn. It puts my heart at ease more than you know. But try not to think of this as The Queen asking after The Teyrn of Highever, but of a sister asking after the well-being of a most beloved brother."

Collin thought about it and then nodded. "Well, the Teyrn hasn't been sleeping well ever since he came back from Denerim. He spends hours wandering the halls at night. Some nights he just sits in their room, holding one of his toys."

"Their room?"

"You know, the room he shared with his late wife. Other times, I've seen him in the Main Hall, staring at the paintings of the late Teyrn and Teyrna. I'm surprised he doesn't keel over from the lack of sleep. But The Teyrn is full of energy and is bounding around the castle, his mood as pleasant as ever during the day. Whatever troubles him, he doesn't let it get in the way of his duties."

Brianna smiled, "Yes that would be Fergus. I won't let him know that we've talked. You're a good man, Ser Collin. I'm glad to know that the Teyrn has such loyal and faithful people surrounding him."

"I would give my life for the Teyrn, Highever and Ferelden, ma'am."

"I was heading for the library, but I think I'll go to the Main Hall, if that's okay."

"Of course, Your Majesty. Do you need anything ma'am?"

"No, thank you. Good night, Ser Collin."

"Good night, ma'am." The guard saluted and then went about his duties.

Brianna walked to the Main Hall and entered the room. The room was cold as the fires had died out hours ago. She shivered and pulled her robe a bit tighter around her body. She went to stand in front of her father's portrait.

"I did as you asked and became a Grey Warden. I did my duty to King and country in my own way. I hope you approve." She played with her necklace, then continued. "Howe paid for his treachery. He will never harm anyone again." She was silent for a few moments. "I miss you, Father," she whispered.

She gazed at the side entrance. Through that door and up the hallway lay the kitchen and larder; the only rooms in the castle she hadn't visited. But Brianna knew she needed to confront the memories there or be haunted forever.

Brianna left the Main Hall and slowly made her way to the larder. She encountered no one. She opened the door to the kitchen and found it empty. Images of Nan and the elven servants dead on the floor floated in her head. She walked to the door of the larder. With a trembling hand, she grasped the door knob and turned.

The door silently swung open. She entered the room; nothing was amiss. She gazed at the area where she last saw her parents alive. All of the pain, suffering and emotion she had kept inside for two years began to flow forth. Before, she could stop the tears if she tried, but now there was no halting them. She wept openly for the first time since that night at Castle Redcliffe; the night of the Dark Ritual.

As she stood there, a strong, masculine hand touched her shoulder. "Brianna? Darling?" Alistair said softly.

"It won't come out," she whispered.

"What?"

"The blood; their blood; it won't wash out of the stone. Fergus said they've scrubbed and scrubbed until their hands were raw, but…the blood remains. It's as if the castle wants to always remember that terrible night."

"Sweetheart," Alistair began.

"They were there," she said, motioning to the place on the floor. "My father…was mortally wounded. He knew it. I think we all did, but I didn't want to believe it. He was…lying…in his own blood. Duncan…Duncan had brought him here while he went in search of us. Mother was kneeling next to Father, trying to convince him to escape. It was futile. He was…dying. Duncan came. Told my father he needed me to become a Grey Warden. My father agreed. I nearly said no. It would have been useless anyway, I know that now. Duncan would have conscripted me right then and there. But Father told me to become a Grey Warden; there was no higher calling; serve Ferelden and make Howe pay for his treachery. And so I agreed…because my father wished it of me. He wanted me to make my mark in the world. My mother decided to stay at my father's side." Tears streamed down her face at the memory of that night. She bowed her head and sobbed. "Duncan and I left them…here…to be slaughtered…by Howe's men. We ran through the servant's passage. Duncan was behind me. I heard Howe's men charge into the larder; heard the swords clashing; the screams of my mother; the anguished cries of my father. I wanted to turn back; to defend them; to die with them. But Duncan kept pushing me on until we reached the exit. We escaped into the night. We ran until we left Highever and were on the road towards the safety of Ostagar. Safety…" she whispered ironically.

"I know they suffered before they died. I know they would have been tortured. I don't know where Howe was during the battle, but I know he watched them die. He probably did the deed himself. That bastard," she said with anger. "I let him die too quickly; too painlessly. He could die a thousand deaths and it would never be enough."

She turned and Alistair took Brianna in his arms, holding her. She had never told him what happened that night. He only knew that nearly everyone in the castle was massacred and that she and Duncan were the only ones that escaped. His heart went out to her. He wanted to take her pain away; to mend her broken heart.

"But just think darling, what good came out of that tragedy." She looked up at him. "If those events, as painful as they were, had not happened, we never would have met and I would have missed out on the love of my life."

Alistair tenderly kissed his wife. He pulled away and gazed at her. Even with the tears staining her cheeks and the redness of her eyes, she was beautiful. He kissed her again, more passionately this time. He kissed her tear-stained cheek, her delicate jaw line, her slender neck. He wanted to make love to his wife right then and there.

Brianna turned her head, opened her eyes and saw the blood. "Not here, Alistair," she whispered. "Not here."

Alistair swung Brianna into his arms and strode quickly to their room, kissing her along the way. He shoved at their chamber door with his shoulder and bounded into the room, kicking the door shut behind them. He placed her feet on the floor and threw off his robe. He had nothing on underneath. Brianna had removed her robe and was attempting to slip out of her nightgown, but she was too slow for Alistair's tastes. He took the negligee between his hands and yanked. There was a ripping sound and the fragile threads of the garment were torn asunder. He tossed the destroyed material to the ground, then took Brianna in his arms again. His kiss was crushing; demanding; passionate. They pulled apart. Brianna's breathing was heavy, her body quivering with excitement. There was something so raw and animalistic about Alistair tonight. An urgency; a need; a desire. They spoke not a word. He took her in his arms again and they fell into bed. He kissed her lips; her cheek; her eyelid; the hollow at her throat. He moved down to capture a taut nipple between his lips. Brianna let out a cry of pleasure. His lips, tongue and hands continued to explore her body; tasting her; touching her; arousing her. She tried to caress his back, but he took her hands and placed them over her head. He wanted to pleasure her this night. He continued teasing her body until it tingled all over. Every place he touched was on fire. Her body was taut with anticipation. Alistair made his move. Brianna's eyes flew open and he heard her intake of breath, then her moans of pleasure. They made love; the movements of their bodies together in unison building towards ecstasy. When the waves of pleasure rolled over her body, Brianna called out Alistair's name. He watched her face as her desire peaked and made him mirror her pleasure. A few more precious moments and then they lay in each other's arms. It took Brianna a few moments before she could speak.

"Alistair," she sighed, "that was…"she began, but couldn't quite find the right words.

Alistair rose up on his elbow and gazed into her blue eyes, "Only the beginning, my love," he promised and began to make love to her again and again until dawn.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Nathaniel rose from his hiding place in the larder. He was developing the very bad habit of eavesdropping on his employer. He had skipped the evening meal as he couldn't bring himself to be with the other soldiers. But his stomach growled, so he snuck into the larder looking for something to fill his empty belly. As he was rummaging through the containers, the door to the larder swung open. Thinking it unwise for someone to catch him, a Howe, wandering the castle at night, he hid. When he saw it was Brianna that entered, he thought about revealing himself, but then Alistair joined her and he decided against it. The King didn't like him, he knew that. He needed to keep his nose clean so he could survive this ordeal and move on.

He listened as Brianna told Alistair of the night his father attacked Castle Cousland. He thought it was a tale Alistair would have known, but apparently this was the first time he had heard it. Nathaniel gazed down at the dark stain on the stone. He could imagine the Teyrn and Teyrna lying there, at the mercy of his father. His father would have killed Eleanor first; slowly, painfully; and make Bryce watch. If Bryce had indeed been mortally wounded, after killing Eleanor, Rendon would have let Bryce bleed to death. He would have stationed a guard at the larder door to make sure Bryce wouldn't survive the night. He would then have established martial law in Highever and then joined Teyrn Loghain.

Nathaniel didn't want to think about his father or his misdeeds. He wanted to go to sleep and then leave this place as soon as possible. He left the larder and went to the chapel to try and rest on one of the pews. Dawn would come quicker than he wished.

Brianna awoke to find herself alone in bed. She stretched and yawned, then looked about the room. Alistair was just finishing dressing when he noticed her stirring.

"Good morning, love," he said with a smile.

Brianna gazed over at him, a blush creeping to her cheeks as she remembered last night. She smiled sheepishly at him. "Morning," she said.

He crossed the room and sat on the bed. "Did you sleep well?"

Her cheeks crimsoned further, "Eventually."

"I'm going down to join Fergus. Come when you're able," Alistair said. He kissed her, then left her to dress.

Thirty minutes later, Brianna joined Fergus and Alistair for breakfast. Every time Alistair gazed at her, she would blush and smile, like a young maiden. She did not partake in their conversation and seemed to be in a world of her own. Fergus noticed and commented upon it.

"You're awfully quiet this morning, little sister. That is out of character for you. Is there anything amiss?"

"No."

"She may still be tired from last night," Alistair responded. "She didn't get much sleep," he said as he sipped his tea. At those words, the blush crept back into her cheeks.

"Were you tossing and turning?" Fergus asked innocently.

"Yes, there was much tossing and turning last night," Alistair stated. He saw Brianna's cheeks flame red and chuckled to himself. It was rare that he could make her blush. It was usually the opposite.

"I think I shall go riding this morning," she said. "The fresh air should do me good."

"Take one of my guards with you," Alistair said in all seriousness. "This may be Highever, but you never know who or what may be lurking around."

"Of course," she said. Brianna rose and left the two men to discuss business. She went to find Nathaniel.

Brianna found Nathaniel at the stables. He looked as if he hadn't slept all night.

"Nathaniel? Care to join me for a ride? Like we used to do?" Brianna asked him.

He bowed, "Of course, Your Majesty."

The stable hands saddled their horses and the two of them left the castle grounds to explore the surrounding land. They rode in silence for a while, then Nathaniel decided to speak to her.

"How has this homecoming been for you?" he asked.

Brianna looked at him. "Bittersweet," she replied.

A few more moments of silence.

"I always enjoyed our visits to Highever," Nathaniel remarked. "It's such a beautiful land and my father was usually on his best behavior."

"Except on his last visit," Brianna remarked with a little venom.

"Is that why you brought me?' he asked.

"What?"

"You could have brought any of your guards, but you chose me. Was it to show me what my father had done?"

Brianna said nothing for a full minute. She then turned to look at Nathaniel. "Yes," she confessed.

They rode on, the birds and hooves of their horses the only sound.

"I'm sorry about your parents," Nathaniel finally said. "I always liked them."

"Everyone liked them," she replied, then gave a small smile, "well, almost everyone."

"You know, there is no guarantee that your father would have survived Ostagar."

"True, but the rest of my family would be alive."

"Perhaps or the Blight might have taken over Highever. Without the…event…you never would have become a Grey Warden and Ferelden wouldn't have been saved."

"Someone would have taken my place and defeated the Blight," she responded.

"Would they? I'm not so sure about that. I wasn't here, but I met a man and his family who had fled from Lothering. He had to battle darkspawn to reach the Free Marches. He told me of his ordeal. It was horrific, from my understanding. It changed him forever."

"It changed us all forever," she replied. She looked back on the events of the Blight and the civil war. "You know, I always wondered if taking the crown was Loghain's idea or your father's."

"It couldn't have been both?"

"Cailan's closest advisors were being…removed. My father, Eamon, Duncan, the Grey Wardens…anyone who would have been able to raise an army against Loghain; and then Cailan was abandoned on the field at Ostagar. After the disaster at Ostagar, Loghain declared himself Anora's reagent and your father became his right hand man. I think Loghain believed that all of Ferelden would unite behind his banner because of the Blight. But he underestimated the Bannorn. They don't take kindly to having orders thrust down their throats. And, of course, no Grey Warden was to survive Ostagar. Fighting a civil war and a Blight…I'm surprised Ferelden survived."

"My understanding is that Ferelden survived because of you." Nathaniel shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I can scarcely believe that. You must have changed a great deal since I left for I would never have thought you a warrior and a hero."

Brianna pulled her horse to a stop. "Why? Because I'm a woman?"

Nathaniel stopped beside her, "Because you seemed to be pursuing…other things."

Brianna cocked her right eyebrow, "Such as?"

"Well…" Nathaniel began. He could feel the heat rising in his cheeks.

"Are you saying you thought I was pursuing you?" she asked in surprise. He didn't respond. Brianna shook her head in disbelief and put her horse into a cantor.

Nathaniel needed to put his horse into a trot to catch-up to her. "Well, weren't you?" he was finally able to ask.

"You kissed me, remember?"

"And you punched me."

"Well, don't you think that's your answer?"

"It was a response that I found…intriguing."

Brianna pulled her horse up. "Are you saying you enjoy women punching you in the face?"

"Only beautiful women," he replied.

"Your ego, I swear. You are your father's son." She rode off leaving Nathaniel behind. He heard the bitterness in her voice. He wanted to return to the castle, but he could not discharge his duty. He galloped after her.

"So, being a warrior, I suppose you have regrets," he said when he finally caught up to her.

"Many," she sighed. "But my biggest regret was having to execute Teyrn Loghain."

"Really? I'm surprised to hear you say that."

"Why? Loghain was a hero. He helped lead the rebels to victory over the Orlesians and gave Fereldans back their country. At great sacrifice I understand. My father was at the Battle of River Dane and served under Loghain."

"As was my father."

"Yes. My father admired Loghain. He had the best military mind in Thedas, my father would say. Maric might have been the heart of the rebellion, but Loghain was its soul. He saved the rebel army from total annihilation more times than anyone can ever recall. He was a wise choice to lead the Ferelden army."

"Do you know what changed him?"

Brianna gave a small smile, "Paranoia. Loghain never stopped fighting the Orlesians. They never stopped being the enemy. He distrusted the Grey Wardens because the first ones to come back to Ferelden were from Orlais. Maric allowed the Grey Wardens back into Ferelden after being exiled. If they had come from any place other than Orlais, Loghain might have accepted them. And then Cailan normalized relations with Empress Celene of Orlais." Brianna paused as a new idea crossed her mind. "My father traveled to Orlais a great deal; Eamon's wife, Isolde, is from Orlais; Duncan and the Grey Wardens were from Orlais. And Cailan had asked for the Orlesian chevaliers and Grey Wardens to join us at Ostagar." She shook her head.

"Anyway, Loghain had to be executed for usurping power; abandoning Cailan, the Grey Wardens and the army on the battlefield; and starting a civil war. He died with honor, though. He saw the blade coming at his throat and didn't flinch." She could hear his final words and they were about her. _"There's a strength in you that I have not seen anywhere since Maric died. Just make it quick, Warden. I can face the Maker knowing that Ferelden is in your hands."_ His last words were words of support, for her, in front of the Landsmeet.

"Do you regret killing my father, too?" Nathaniel asked quietly.

His question brought Brianna out of her reverie. She gave him a sad smile. "For your sake, I wish I could say I do; but I cannot. What your father did was…personal. His goal was to wipe the Couslands off the face of Thedas and improve his own standing by doing it. It is his actions that make me believe Loghain had planned to take the crown all along. Cailan would have arrested your father and hanged him for his crimes. But Cailan never got that opportunity and your father became the Reagent's right hand man. He was rewarded for his cowardly actions. Your father was an evil man, Nathaniel, who delighted in the suffering of others and hired common thugs to enforce his will. So, no; killing Arl Rendon Howe is not something I regret." Brianna turned her horse around and headed back towards Castle Cousland. Nathaniel stared after her, then slowly followed behind her.

The next few days passed peacefully in Highever. Cade returned from his brother's farm a very happy and contented man. Nathaniel was pleased to have him return and he spent the rest of the time in his company when not attending to Brianna.

Brianna, for her part, seemed to have put her demons where they belonged; in the past. Her heart still ached at the thought of that night and for her loss, but she had finally allowed herself to grieve and say good-bye. She felt Castle Cousland a place where she could visit and again call home.

The night before the party was to leave and return to Denerim, Fergus and Brianna walked the castle grounds, spending some time together.

"You've done wonders, Fergus. Highever and the castle are well on their way to a successful recovery."

"You know the people of Highever. They're fighters."

"Along with their Teyrn," she smiled. Brianna stopped and took Fergus' hands in his. "Now that the lands are back on the mend what about you, dear Brother? How can we mend you?"

"Work is what helps me right now."

"What about that woman from the marketplace? Victoria I think her name is?"

Fergus blushed and dropped his eyes to the ground. "Victoria, yes. Things are progressing slowly there."

"As much as I admire your courtly ways, let me give you a piece of advice, Brother. Time is fleeting and the world can change in the blink of an eye. You must grab happiness with both hands and hold on tight for it can disappear like smoke. Don't wait too long. You deserve to be happy, Fergus. We all do."

Fergus let out a small chuckle and smiled. "How did you become so wise?"

"I'm a Cousland," she smiled. "We are born that way."

Fergus kissed her forehead, then put her arm through his as they continued their walk.

Before dawn, the royal party had gathered to begin the long journey back to Denerim. This time it was only Fergus who bid them farewell. Alistair shook Fergus' hand.

"It was good to see you again, Fergus. Everything in Highever is coming along better than I could have anticipated. Keep up the excellent work."

"Thank you, Your Majesty. I shall."

Alistair climbed into the saddle. Fergus then turned to Brianna. "It was good to see you again, little sister. Father…Father would be so proud."

"He would be proud of us both." She hugged him. "Take care, Fergus. I love you."

"And I love you," he replied. Fergus then helped Brianna into the saddle.

"And bring Victoria the next time you visit Denerim, Fergus. I would love to meet her."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Fergus smiled and bowed.

The guards opened the castle gates and the party set out for Denerim.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

The journey back to Denerim was uneventful and the entire party was happy to see the silhouette of the city against the setting sun. They returned to little fanfare, save for the few people still on the streets who stopped and stared as their King and Queen rode by. Some bowed while others merely whispered and pointed. Dante barked at some passersby, but never left Brianna's side. The group rode into the palace courtyard. Pages were waiting to take their horses. They all climbed out of their saddles. Once on terra firma, the guards came to attention. Alistair took Brianna's hand and with Dante at their side, walked up the palace stairs. At the top, Alistair turned and gave the guards a wave of his hand, dismissing them. He, Brianna and Dante then entered the palace and retired to their rooms.

Once the King had dismissed them, the guards relaxed and made their own way to their separate bunks. Nathaniel was exhausted from the ride. Alistair and Brianna had pushed the horses to their limits, wishing to arrive home as quickly as possible. Nathaniel couldn't have agreed more with their decision. He was looking forward to sleeping in his own bed without the constant reminder of his father and his actions. But Nathaniel had to admit that the trip to Highever had been enlightening on many fronts.

He and Cade walked to their barracks in silence. Once there he stripped the armor from his tired limbs. Nathaniel thought about just tumbling into bed, but he was filthy from the dust on the road. He would need to bathe. He grabbed a towel from his locker and entered the room off the barracks where three stone tubs stood. The servants must have known they would need to bathe for two of the tubs were already filled with warm, clean water, waiting for Nathaniel and Cade. Once at the tub, Nathaniel stripped and entered the warm water, letting out a sigh of contentment. The warmth from the water seeped into his aching muscles. He laid his head back to rest on the edge of the tub and closed his eyes. He tried to think of nothing, but jumbled images flashed in his mind; the blood-stained floor at Castle Cousland; the image of Brianna sobbing in Alistair's arms; the beauty of Highever; Brianna riding her horse in the countryside; the soldiers' tales of the massacre; Brianna killing his father.

"Nothing helps to ease the soul like a nice warm bath," Cade said as he stepped into the adjoining tub. He let out an "ahhhh" as he sank into its warmth.

"Did you have a good visit with your brother?" Nathaniel asked without opening his eyes.

"I did, thank you. Was Highever just as you remembered?"

"The land? More or less."

"And its people?"

"I never really knew the people. My visits were limited to Castle Cousland and its surrounding grounds."

"Perhaps the Queen can now lay the past to rest and put it behind her." Cade paused and then said, "You know, that's good advice for everyone."

Nathaniel raised his head and looked at Cade. "I suppose you're talking about me. Am I to forget that she killed my father?"

"Not forget, but put it in the past. You must move on with your life."

"That might be easier said than done."

Cade eyed Nathaniel warily for the first time since his arrival. "What are your intentions, Nate?"

"What do you mean?"

"You still have choices to make on whether you're a good man or not. Whether you want to be in your father's shadow and always be Rendon Howe's son or if you will be your own man and make your own mark on the world and be Nathaniel Howe."

"Make my mark? Like Bri…the Queen has?"

"She had her situation thrust upon her. You; you have choices. Make your decisions wisely." Then Cade leaned his head back and closed his eyes, his conversation done.

Nathaniel had enough preaching to last him a lifetime. He exited the tub and wrapped the towel around his hips, then returned to the barracks. Once there he put on his smallclothes and removed the towel. All he wanted to do now was go to sleep. He pulled the covers back. As he did so, his pillow moved enough so an object that had been placed underneath became visible. He lifted the pillow and saw the envelope. Curious, he picked it up. It was heavy. He opened it. A silver medal fell into his hand. He gazed at it. It was the Order of the Mabari. It was a medal specially made for those that served at the Battle of River Dane. Stamped on the front was the royal seal and on the back the initials of the recipient. He knew this medal because his father had received one just like it. But this one was slightly different. His father's medal just had the royal seal embossed on the front, no other decoration. This one actually had the figures of the dogs inlaid in gold. Nathaniel turned the medal over and stared at the initials engraved on the back…L.M.T. There was a note with the medal. He opened it and saw the elegant script.

_A token of thank you for joining our cause. May this ease your mind as to who has asked for your assistance. Once your task is done, you shall not go unrewarded. Keep the medal as a promissory note that may be redeemed when the time is right. Please guard this carefully as it is one of the few items of my father's. I await news of your success. – Anora_

He didn't know Anora's handwriting, but he believed the medal was her father's. He placed the medal and the note back in the envelope and put it in his locker underneath some clothing. With this note and all he had learned on his trip to Highever, he would need to seriously consider and weigh his next move. His life could depend upon it. Nathaniel could keep his eyes open no longer and crawled into bed, thinking of nothing but sweet Morpheus.

Leliana was excited to be heading back to Denerim. She missed the hustle and bustle of city life. For the past several months she was with the contingent sent with Brother Genitivi to secure the Urn of Sacred Ashes, the prophet Andraste's final resting place and make the way safe for pilgrims to visit the site. She had been fortunate enough to be with Brianna when they first discovered the urn. The event moved her beyond words. She also witnessed first-hand the ashes' healing powers when they were given to the Arl of Redcliffe to save his life. After she helped Brianna defeat the Blight, the Chantry offered her the opportunity to lead the guards that would assist Brother Genitivi to finish his work and open the way for pilgrimages. She had done that and now wanted to do something more adventurous. She did not wish to serve the Chantry any longer.

When Leliana had found Brianna, she was a lay sister at the Chantry in Lothering, but knew she had a higher calling; to assist the Grey Wardens and defeat the Blight. She had said this was what the Maker had told her, but if truth be told, she was never really sure if that was true or if she had thought of the idea herself. Since joining the Chantry, Leliana tried to mend her ways and become more spiritual, but she was never sure who she was trying to convince more, the world or herself. She was a bard by trade and had been burned by a job and a lover where it nearly cost her life. She found herself taking sanctuary in the Chantry and decided to atone for her deeds and devote her life to the Maker. But she had grown to miss the adventure and excitement of bard life. When the Blight occurred and the Grey Wardens came to Lothering, Leliana leapt at the chance to join their cause. She cajoled her way into Brianna's party and found the adventure as exhilarating as she had imagined. And she began to question who she truly was and where her path should lie. Brianna helped her see her true self. She was a bard; one that enjoyed plying her trade and leading an exciting, but dangerous existence. She had taken the job with the Chantry for the money and to help Brother Genitivi, whom she admired. But now her task was finished and she was looking for something new. She had written Brianna as a friend updating her on her life. But Brianna had read between the lines, as Leliana knew she would, and had Alistair send for her to meet with them both at the palace in Denerim.

When she entered Denerim's gates, a c hill ran up her spine. She remembered fighting the darkspawn at the city gates, taking them down using her bow with deadly accuracy. But she also remembered the joyous times since the Blight, specifically Alistair's and Brianna's coronations and of course their wedding. The King of Ferelden had married its Hero. As much as the couple tried not to make the event a spectacle, there was no avoiding it. The country needed good news and their marriage was an occasion to celebrate. Leliana had been fortunate enough to be one of the honored guests at the event. It had given her the excuse to dress in beautiful clothes that she had not worn since leaving Orlais. After the celebrations, she had donned her armor and traveled with Brother Genitivi on his mission.

Leliana entered the palace gates. She climbed down from her horse as a stable hand came to take the reins from her. The guards at the gates bowed slightly to her as she walked up the steps to the palace. She thought that perhaps she would have trouble entering the palace, but it seemed that she was expected. The guards opened the door and she walked into the palace foyer.

The palace was always a cold, dark place; its windows placed high in the walls. Some light shone down and some rays were able to penetrate the darkness, but it was the constantly burning torches that provided the light. She gazed up to see the banners of the House of Theirin and the House of Cousland hanging from the high ceilings. In between them was the banner of the Grey Wardens. Leliana moved further into the foyer and stopped. There was no one to greet her. She didn't know what to do. Perhaps she wasn't expected after all.

As she stood there contemplating her next move, she heard the echo of footsteps from the back of the castle. The clicking sound of heels on stone was unmistakable. She waited as the footsteps grew louder and closer. In a few moments, she was greeted by the form of Brianna walking quickly towards her. Leliana moved forward to meet the Queen.

Brianna hadn't changed much, Leliana thought. She looked exactly the same, except her eyes were brighter and didn't seem to have that tiredness in them she remembered. Her shoulders were still in their stoic position, but somehow she seemed more relaxed and at peace. She stopped in front of Brianna.

"Leliana!" Brianna said happily.

"Your Majesty," Leliana said in her Orlesian accent and bowed. Once she had risen, Brianna took her in her arms and gave her a hug. She returned the gesture.

"It is so good to see you. Tell me how your journey to Denerim was?"

"Uneventful, Your Majesty."

"Leliana, please, it's Brianna, unless there's some formal event. But now it's just the two of us. Alistair is busy with Eamon, but I believe he will be joining us shortly. You must be famished. Come with me. I have a light lunch prepared for us." Brianna had slipped her arm through Leliana's and was leading her to her private rooms.

The women sat at the intimate table set-up for them in the Queen's private dining room. Leliana was happy to see food that hadn't been prepared over a campfire. She filled her plate as Brianna poured her a cup of tea.

"So tell me how you are," Brianna began.

Leliana took a sip of tea and then spoke. "You know I have been helping Brother Genitivi with the Urn of Sacred Ashes. It was such an honor to be there when we first discovered it that I had to help the brother return. I felt it was my duty, to the Brother, to the Chantry, but now…"

"Your duty is finished, yes?"

Leliana smiled. "Yes. We were successful and the path has been opened for pilgrims to come and see the Urn. Brother Genitivi wished me the best. He also sent his warmest regards to you. And what about you? I had heard about the Vigil, the darkspawn. More adventures you had to add to my stories it seems," she smiled.

"Yes, my adventures never cease. But it's a new adventure I think you are seeking now, am I right?"

Leliana tossed her head. Her hair had grown longer since their last meeting and the ponytail which she wore danced as she moved her head. "Oh, I don't know. Perhaps, if the right opportunity came along."

Just then Alistair entered the room. He came over to greet Leliana and gave her a hug and a peck on the cheek. He then turned to his wife, kissed her and took a seat.

"You are looking well, Leliana," Alistair began.

"And so are you, Alistair. I dare say that being King seems to suit you."

"I can't complain. Well, I could, but who would listen?" he joked.

"You can command the ear of any person in Ferelden. Quite a change from the man I met in Lothering."

"We've all changed."

"Yes," Leliana nodded.

"Have you told her yet?" Alistair asked Brianna.

"No. I was waiting for you."

"Well, it seems we are in need of an ambassador to Antiva, someone who knows the ways of court and is not afraid to represent Ferelden and her interests. Someone we can trust for this very delicate position. We would like to offer the post to you, Leliana. What do you say? Will you accept?"

Leliana looked surprised at the offer. "Why, yes. I would be happy to represent you and Ferelden at the Antivan Court. Thank you so much."

"Good. We will have a small, formal ceremony tomorrow to make everything official and then you will travel to Antiva. We will provide you with two servants and you will have a place of residence in Antiva, along with a small income. I'm sorry to cut this short, but I need to get back to Eamon." Alistair kissed Brianna on the forehead and then left.

"I'm so glad you accepted. I thought you would be the perfect choice. But I must warn you, no spying. We must maintain friendly relations with Antiva."

"And friendly relations with the Crows, as well?" she asked.

"Well, don't do anything to anger them. Right now Ferelden is on friendly relations with both the Crows and the Crown. We'd like to keep it that way. It can be a delicate juggling act, but I think your unique talents qualify you for the job."

"Was I the only person you considered for the post? I mean, wouldn't Zevran…"

"Zevran would have been an excellent choice with one large exception…the Crows want him dead. I couldn't send him into the lion's den. Besides, I think they might have seen that as an insult. You are very pretty and charming and smart. Your bardic talents will be a very valuable asset. But come, we need to purchase a proper wardrobe for the new Antivan ambassador," Brianna smiled.

Leliana's face lit-up. "And shoes…oh, some very pretty shoes."

Brianna rose and laughed, "Yes, including some very pretty shoes." She called for her guards to be ready to escort them to the marketplace for some shopping.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Nathaniel was never so glad to be back at the palace after an outing. He could now understand and empathize with those husbands forced to go shopping for clothes with their wives. He had never been so bored in his life. Instead of being a guard, he felt more like a valet, carrying packages and being completely ignored. Brianna had never ignored him before and he found it unappealing. But perhaps that was truly his duty as a guard; to be quiet and only be around to stop or prevent trouble. Maybe it was just his presence alone that was necessary. At least when Brianna would engage him in conversation, he still thought of them as equals; he the son of an Arl and she the daughter of a Teyrn. But during this last outing she had put him in his place; below her. It did not sit well with him.

He also felt uncomfortable around the red-headed woman that was obviously a friend of Brianna's. When she thought he wasn't looking, she would stare at him through her veiled blue eyes, studying him. And it wasn't in a flattering way. She was sizing him up; judging him. But perhaps that was his imagination. He had learned that her name was Leliana and that she was to be the new ambassador to Antiva. There would be a formal ceremony tomorrow naming her to the position and then she would assume her duties. It wouldn't be soon enough for Nathaniel. The faster the little red-head was gone, the better he'd feel. He joined his fellow guards for the evening meal and then spent the rest of the time polishing his armor before retiring for the night.

It had been two weeks since Alistair had met with Zevran and the night of their next meeting was upon him. He had the banner of Highever flown over the castle and was preparing to meet Zevran at the Gnawed Noble Tavern. Fortunately, Brianna was busy with Leliana and wouldn't notice his absence. He should be able to sneak out and back before she realized he was gone.

Alistair donned his simple clothing of linen and threw his brown cloak over his shoulders, the hood covering his face and made his way through the secret passage. When he entered the tavern he saw that Zevran was waiting for him. He joined the elf at the corner table.

"Zevran," Alistair said, taking the seat opposite him and presenting his hand.

"Hello, Alistair," Zevran replied, grasping Alistair's hand in greeting.

Alistair noticed that Zevran was not his usual gregarious self. He had a very serious look on his face. "Have you learned something?" There was an anxious tone in his voice.

"You have a right to be concerned, my friend. Are you familiar with this person over in Kirkwall called Hawke?"

Alistair nodded, "I've heard just a little. The Chantry seems to be up in arms about him, but it's nothing to garner my attention at the moment. We have enough to do recovering from the Blight and avoiding any invasion while we rebuild."

"Well, Nathaniel Howe was a companion of this Hawke for a time. There were some very mysterious deaths where they traveled. Some of them seemed natural, but there were others…poison was suspected, but could not be proven. My understanding is that Nathaniel Howe is an expert with poisons. I would not trust this man, Alistair. You should be wary."

"I agree with Zevran," a female Orlesian voice chimed in. Both men looked up to see Leliana standing at their table.

"Leliana! What are you doing here?" Alistair asked with surprise.

Zevran moved so Leliana could sit. She tossed her head and gave a coquettish smile. "Oh, Alistair, did you really think you could sneak out of the castle without my knowing?"

"Does Brianna know?" he asked a slight panic in his voice.

"No. We had finished our conversation and had retired. I saw you trying to be casual, but you're very bad at that Alistair. I knew you had something on your mind; something you wanted to do. And so I followed you and well, here we are."

Alistair let out an audible sigh. "So, you believe there's something untrustworthy about Nathaniel, too."

Leliana nodded, her ponytail bouncing slightly. "Yes. I was watching him while we were out today. As a guard, he should be watching those around him for trouble and danger, but he was watching her."

"Looking for an opportunity to strike, no doubt," Alistair replied a bit of anger in his voice.

"Perhaps, but I'm not sure exactly what his intentions are. It could be perfectly innocent," Leliana said.

"He is an assassin, Alistair, of that I am sure," Zevran said, "and speaking as an assassin, he would never make a bold move. It is better for these things to look like an accident, especially when murdering royalty. Don't forget about his knowledge of poisons. Food poisoning is usually the easiest and least traceable method. Of course, poison on a dagger is good too. One accidental slip of the dagger and your victim could be dead in moments."

Alistair visibly paled at the thought. "What am I to do? Brianna trusts him implicitly. She remembers the boy from her childhood and not the man he has become."

"You could try talking to her. She is a very reasonable woman," Zevran suggested.

"I agree," Leliana said. "Just talk to her and tell her your concerns."

"She'll think I'm overreacting and she'll be very upset that I asked Zevran to look into his background. No, I'll think of something. At least I know that I am not paranoid." Alistair rose. "Thank you both for the information. I need to return to the castle."

Zevran and Leliana watched Alistair walk away. They did not envy him the duties before him, both public and private. But they were comforted in the fact that he had become a strong ruler and leader and wise decision-maker. He would know what to do.

"So, my lovely bard, tell me what brings you to Denerim," Zevran said as he turned his attention to Leliana.

"It is a long story," she began.

"But you are a bard and you tell stories so well, my dear. I would love to hear it." Zevran called for a servant to bring them wine and then sat back to listen to Leliana's adventures since they had last parted.

Alistair returned to the castle and quietly crawled into bed next to his wife. He gazed down at her sleeping form, a mixture of love and fear in his heart. He hadn't felt those emotions together since he watched her leave him behind at the gates of Denerim to face the Archdemon. He wrapped his arms about her. She stirred and rolled over to face him.

"Alistair?" she said sleepily.

He smiled at her, "My love."

"What's this all about?" she asked with a smile.

"I just know that I can't live without you."

"I promise you this; when your time for the calling arrives, I will join you; for I cannot live without you either."

Alistair leaned down and kissed her. She then turned to snuggle against him, falling back to sleep. He held her tightly and then finally was able to get some sleep.

The formal ceremony naming Leliana ambassador to Antiva was held in the Throne Room. She was given her title, her charge and her formal papers of introduction to be presented to the Antivan Court. When she was with Zevran last night, she was also told informally of what would await her in Antiva. He didn't think her association with him would be any trouble, but he gave her some advice on how to handle the subject, in case it came up. Leliana assured Zevran she would be fine. Zevran commented that he thought she was a "bright girl" and would be able to handle herself among the Crows and the Court.

The ceremony concluded Alistair and Brianna then escorted Leliana to an awaiting carriage that would take her to the docks where one of the Royal ships would ferry her to Antiva City. Her trunks and her servants were on board and the Captain was eagerly anticipating his important passenger. Leliana gave each of them a hug and a kiss and then entered the carriage on her way to a new adventure.

Once Leliana's coach was through the castle gates, Alistair returned to his study. Brianna now felt lonely. Having Leliana around was fun and she missed the camaraderie of her friends. Although the business with the Blight and the civil war was serious, they always did manage to have some light-hearted moments. She especially enjoyed sparring with her comrades and teaching them those things she had learned. Brianna smiled. It had been some time since she had sparred with her own guards. She went to her rooms and changed into her drakeskin armor, then went to join her guards on the training field where she knew they would be.

Nathaniel, Cade and the other guards were drilling on the training field. They were practicing dual-wielding skills, something Nathaniel was excellent at and was able to show his fellow guardsmen a new trick or two. The guards were in sparring pairs when Brianna walked onto the field. Immediately, Cedric called his guards to attention. They stopped what they were doing and presented themselves to Brianna. She walked over to Cedric.

"Good day, Cedric. How goes the training?"

"Excellent, Your Majesty," Cedric replied.

"And are they prepared to take on any challenge?"

"I believe so, yes Your Majesty."

Brianna smiled at him, "I'll be the judge of that." She then began to walk up and down the line of guards. "Who have I not sparred with lately?" She approached Cade. "We haven't fought in a while, have we Cade?"

"No, Your Majesty." There was a slight twinkle in his eye.

It seemed she was about to call him out when Nathaniel caught her eye. "But there is one with whom I have never sparred." She walked over to face Nathaniel. "Care to challenge me?" she asked.

"I understand that none of your guards have beaten you yet, Your Majesty."

"That is true."

Nathaniel gazed into her eyes. "Prepare to be beaten, Your Majesty."

Brianna smiled and cocked her eyebrow. "You believe you can best me?"

"I know it," he smirked.

Her eyes twinkled. "Well, then, a challenge has been issued and accepted. Shall we take the field?"

"With pleasure, Your Majesty."

Cedric looked nervous as the rest of the guards surrounded the edge of the field. He remembered the King's words, but there was no way for him to intervene in this scenario. The best he could do was to get word to the King about the event. He grabbed a nearby servant to have him deliver a message to the King; the servant gazed at the Queen and Nathaniel and then ran to complete his task.

Brianna and Nathaniel took the field. Brianna was wielding her sword Starfang and Duncan's dagger. Nathaniel had his standard issued equipment. Both of them bowed to each other and then the sparring commenced.

They each walked around the other, both refusing to make the first move. Brianna smiled.

"Come, Nathaniel. There shall be no repercussions if you best me."

"_If_ I best you?" he replied with a smirk. "I think the operative word is _when _I best you."

"Well, you can hardly do it from there," she taunted him.

Nathaniel smiled and decided to take the bait. He lunged forward. Brianna was prepared and easily parried his thrust. She countered with a move of her own which he anticipated. They continued to fight, their movements graceful, like a dance. Thrust, parry, stab, stab, thrust. None of the blades found their mark. It seemed they were toying with each other, teasing each other. There was a tension and electricity between them. Thrust, turn, stab, thrust, thrust, parry. It was mesmerizing to watch.

Meanwhile, the servant had reached Alistair's study and pounded on the door. Alistair bade him enter. The servant tried to speak while catching his breath.

"The Queen…the Queen is sparring…with one of…her guards…"

Alistair didn't even look-up from his work. "Isn't that common for her to do?" he responded nonchalantly.

"The guardsman is…Nathaniel Howe."

At the name, Alistair's head snapped up. A look of fear and anger crossed his face.

"STEFAN!" Alistair bellowed. He rose from his chair so fast that it fell over and hit the stone floor with a loud thud. He spun around the desk and strode towards the study doors, continuing to scream for the Commander of his guards. By the third call, Stefan came running towards Alistair who was already moving towards the training field.

"Your Majesty?" Stefan asked, out of breath.

"Take my archers and line them up along the balcony surrounding the Queen's training field. Have them train their arrows on the combatants below, aiming at Nathaniel Howe, understood?"

"Yes…yes Your Majesty." Stefan ran to gather the King's Archers and do as he was commanded. Alistair made his way to the upper balcony to watch the fight and to personally give the order to shoot at Nathaniel Howe, if it came to that.

Back on the training field, Brianna and Nathaniel continued to battle. Both had worked-up quite a sweat and neither of them was making much progress against the other. But it was a lesson on strength, stamina, cunning and skill that was being displayed for those who watched. There was a fierce beauty in their movements, almost akin to foreplay.

By now, Alistair had reached his position, just as his archers readied themselves. They loaded their bows and pulled the strings back, their arrows trained on Nathaniel Howe. All on the field were oblivious to the actions in the balcony above. Alistair folded his arms across his chest, leaned against a column and waited.

Brianna and Nathaniel were too busy concentrating on each other to notice the activity around them. Word had spread about their duel and soon others in the castle came to watch. Both of them were beginning to breath heavy; the sweat dripping into their eyes, but neither would give. As one would advance, the other would counter and vice versa. It seemed it would end in a draw, but neither participant was willing to surrender. Suddenly Brianna misplaced her front foot and felt her ankle buckle slightly. It was the opening Nathaniel had been waiting for. He lunged at her, but somehow had misjudged the placement of his feet and tangled them with hers. Brianna lost her balance and began to fall backwards. Nathaniel's forward movement was too far forward and he was following her down. Nathaniel grabbed Brianna in his arms and twisted so he would take the brunt of the fall. He landed on his side with Brianna mostly on top of him. Before she could react, he rolled and now she was beneath him, his dagger close to her throat. They gazed at each other. Both were breathing heavy and Nathaniel felt a reaction within his body at the closeness of her.

"Are you going to do it?" she asked through her breath.

"Do what?" he responded.

"Kill me."

Nathaniel finally noticed the archers encircling the field and saw that every arrow was pointed at his head. "If I did, I fear I would not live long after the deed," he stated.

Brianna looked at him puzzled. His head motioned above and she saw the archers ready to fire on them. She also saw Alistair and the scowl he wore. He did not look pleased. She gazed back at Nathaniel.

"What would that matter? They couldn't kill you before you killed me. You would have your revenge."

He gazed into her blue eyes and was surprised to find no fear there. "Do you not fear death?" he asked.

"I have looked death in the face once too many times to fear it. And I know there are other things to fear far worse than death."

They gazed at each other, unspoken emotions passing between them; the electricity not diminished. Nathaniel finally rolled off Brianna, got to his knees and sheathed his weapons. He offered Brianna a hand and together they rose. With a flick of his wrist, Brianna saw Alistair call off his archers. The rest of the guards and observers gave Nathaniel and Brianna a round of applause. Such fighting they had never witnessed before. Brianna smiled.

"Let it be known that I have been bested by Nathaniel Howe and he has shown his true worth and has earned an honored place among my guards," Brianna exclaimed. She gazed briefly at Alistair whose scowl darkened as she spoke. "He has earned my respect and should have earned yours as well." She turned towards Nathaniel, "As a reward, you may have two runes of your choice and enchant either your blade, your armor or both. Cedric, make sure this is done."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Cedric bowed.

"Congratulations, Nathaniel. You are truly one of the best warriors I've ever known." She offered him her hand and he took it.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," he said and bowed, deeply humbled at her proclamation.

With that, the observers left, the archers were dismissed and the guards encircled Nathaniel, offering him their congratulations. Brianna gazed up at Alistair and could see how livid he was with her. He spun away to head back to his study. Brianna let out a heavy sigh. This conversation was not going to be pleasant.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

Brianna took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in, Brianna," she heard Alistair say.

She walked in to find Alistair working at his desk, the quill scratching on pieces of paper. He didn't look up when she entered. She began to approach the desk, then stopped.

"You look busy," she began, "perhaps I should…" His eyes looked at her. It was rare that Alistair was ever angry with her or even angry in general. But she saw it in his eyes when he gazed at her.

"Have a seat, my dear," he commanded.

Brianna shivered slightly. She had faced frightening things before, but nothing as frightening as the wrath of her husband at this moment. This was a side to Alistair that he hardly showed to anyone. That he was showing it to her now, he must be furious indeed. She took a seat and waited.

He seemed to take forever at his task. She wasn't sure if he was trying to make her nervous or attempting to reign in his own emotions. Finally, he put the quill down and leaned back in his chair, his hands clasped together, resting on the edge of the desk.

"That was quite the display out there," he said calmly and nodded towards the study doors.

She dropped her gaze for a moment and then looked back at his face. "Alistair," she began.

He rose from his chair, cutting off her next words. "I don't want to hear it, Brianna. What were you thinking?" he asked, contradicting himself.

She attempted to make a sound, but he wouldn't let her.

"Do you know what almost happened out there? Do you know what opportunity you nearly gave Nathaniel Howe?" Alistair's voice began to rise.

"He is a member of my personal guard. I spar with all of them. I needed to spar with him; to see his talents; to prove to the others that he belongs." Her voice began to rise as she spoke.

"And that he has the ability to kill you?"

At that Brianna rose from her chair. "He's not going to kill me."

"How do you know? What did you do, ask him?" Alistair said flippantly moving to tower over her smaller form.

Brianna didn't back down and stood her ground, "Yes, I did!" she shouted back.

"And of course I'm sure he told you the truth!" Alistair paused and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to regain his composure. "Brianna, has it ever occurred to you that he is not the same man you knew so long ago? People change; events change us, you of all people should know that."

"But their basic character doesn't change. Nathaniel is a good man; he will always be a good man."

"Are you so certain about that to risk your life?" he asked, his tone questioning.

Brianna stared at him. "Yes," she said calmly.

Her answer infuriated him. "Well, I'm not!" he said. Alistair walked away and then turned to face her. "You don't even know what he's been doing for the past eight years. I do; I know. I had Zevran check up on him. Do you know he was with this Hawke character that seems to be terrorizing the Free Marches? The Chantry's up in arms over his deeds. They want me to help do something about him. I have my hands full trying to keep Ferelden afloat to deal with this Hawke, but Zevran learned death follows this man wherever he goes; unexplained deaths; unnatural deaths; deaths by poisons which your friend Howe is an expert."

Brianna gazed at Alistair, not believing what she heard. "Wait. Did you say you had Zevran check on him?"

"You're damn right I did! Hire an assassin to follow and assassin. Zevran says Nathaniel is not a man to be trusted and Leliana agreed."

"What? Now you have Leliana mixed up in this?"

"No, she…accidently…stumbled upon us…it doesn't matter." Alistair began to fumble as his own deeds became known. "The point is Nathaniel has been with some shady characters. Death has followed him wherever he went. He has already admitted to attempting to kill you once or at least thought about it. You did kill his father, justified as it may have been. He has every reason to wish you dead."

"And for that very reason, don't you think that keeps him in check? If anything were to happen to me or you, he would be the first one suspected. He would be imprisoned at best and hanged at worst. If anyone has the motivation to keep me from harm, it's him."

Alistair gazed at her. Damn it when she used logic against him. Her point made sense because if anything ever happened to her, he would personally cleave Nathaniel's head from his neck before Brianna's body turned cold.

She saw Alistair's anger begin to subside. Brianna walked towards him and took his hands in hers. "Did you really have Zevran look into him?" she asked, smiling.

"Of course I did. Someone must be concerned about your safety. You never are. Sometimes I think you believe you're invincible."

She shook her head slowly, "No, not invincible. But I am on borrowed time, as are you. We must live our lives to the fullest, Alistair and have no fear; of darkspawn; of Nathaniel Howe; of ghosts; of the past." She dropped his hands and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Besides, we've been known to hang around with a shady character or two; Zevran, Leliana and should I even mention Morrigan?"

"Alright, I see your point," Alistair said, conceding. "But I cannot promise you that I will ever trust Nathaniel Howe or stop being concerned for your safety and well-being."

"I don't want you to stop being concerned."

"I have a lot of work to do. Why don't you clean-up, change and then come back here and stay with me? I feel I need you by my side today."

Brianna looked into Alistair's eyes, "Nothing would please me more." They kissed and then Brianna left for her rooms to bathe and change. Alistair watched her leave, then returned to the work at hand.

While walking to her rooms, Brianna ran into Nathaniel. They passed each other with a nod. Nathaniel stopped and then called to her.

"Bri…Your Majesty?" Brianna stopped and waited for Nathaniel to join her. "I just wanted to thank you for sparring with me today. The men see me in a better light now."

Brianna smiled, "I'm glad to hear it."

"Was that your plan?"

Brianna let out a chuckle that sounded very sweet to Nathaniel's ear. "I was hoping that would be an outcome, but no, it wasn't my sole purpose for calling you out."

"Then why did you?"

"I wanted to see your skill for myself. I had only heard about your talents, but had never witnessed it. And you were the only guard I had not fought."

"I'm glad I was able to meet your expectations then."

"Meet and exceed them, Nathaniel. My proclamation was not flattery. It was true and that's saying something considering I've had a Qunari fight by my side and he was one of the best. I think you would be a challenge for him."

Nathaniel stood a bit taller at Brianna's praise. "Thank you, Your Majesty," he said and bowed.

"If you'll pardon me, I need to change."

"Of course," he said. Nathaniel saluted and bowed, then watched Brianna walk away. He shook his head. She was a very cunning woman. Nathaniel then headed back to the barracks where his fellow guardsmen wanted to know where he learned his skill.

Brianna bathed, changed and then joined Alistair. When she arrived, he smiled at her and then had her draw-up a chair next to him. He then began to show her the documents he was reading. Together, they had discussions and made decisions to ensure the future and enduring prosperity of Ferelden.

It had been three weeks since Alistair and Brianna had returned from Highever. Life in the palace and in Denerim was uneventful. Since their argument, Alistair asked Brianna to join him more and they worked closely with each other; as closely as they had when he was first made King and was learning his role. Once Brianna was informed that she was to takeover at Vigil's Keep, Alistair began to rely on Eamon and had not changed that reliance since her return. But now, it seemed they were back in sync on everything and spent many hours together as Ferelden's rulers.

This particular morning was starting out like every other morning for the past week, except Brianna wasn't feeling well. Her stomach was upset and she nearly wretched every time she thought about food, let alone smelled it. She and Alistair had made it a habit of taking breakfast on the terrace of their rooms since her return, but today she tried to feign sleep. She didn't want to worry him if she was ill. Besides, she thought she was just tired and that an extra hour of sleep would help the illness pass. Alistair came to check on her, saw she appeared to be sleeping and left her alone. She stayed in bed all morning. By early afternoon, she was feeling better and was starving. She dressed and joined Alistair for lunch and then went about her duties. They would have a late supper and then retire. The next morning, the mysterious illness was back and the day would be a repeat of the previous one.

Brianna was able to hide her illness for a week before Alistair began to suspect something was wrong. One morning, he begged her to join him on the terrace. She smiled weakly, threw on her robe and walked out of the bedroom. She made it half-way to the terrace when the smell of food assaulted her nostrils. Brianna gagged and ran back to their bedroom, looking for a chamber pot.

"Brianna?" Alistair asked, concerned. He followed her and saw her pale and shaking. He helped her to the bed, then pressed his hand against her forehead. She didn't seem to be running a fever.

"I'm sorry," she began.

"Why? There's no need to apologize if you're not feeling well. How long have you felt this way?"

She gazed at him sheepishly, "A week now."

"I thought there was something wrong. Let me call a healer."

"No, please. It usually goes away and I'm perfectly fine. Besides, this could be a side effect from the taint, couldn't it?"

Alistair frowned. "I've never felt that way."

"But it's not the same for every Grey Warden, is it? I don't want to worry anyone and it wouldn't do for people to think I'm sick. Besides, we have the upcoming ball to celebrate the liberation of Ferelden from the Orlesians. I don't want to take any attention away from those preparations."

Alistair gazed at her. He still thought a healer should be called to examine her, but it could very well be an effect from The Joining. Every Grey Warden reacted differently and the taint didn't affect men and women the same. A healer may not be able to do anything at all. Resigned, he nodded.

"Thank you," Brianna smiled. "My appetite usually comes back in the afternoon and then I'm ravenous. You'll see; this is some passing thing that will be over in a week, I'm sure of it."

"But if it isn't, we call a healer, agreed?"

"Agreed."

"I'll have breakfast cleared. Join me when you're feeling better." She nodded. Alistair kissed her forehead and then went about his duties and meetings, having the servants bring his breakfast to his study.

As she claimed, Brianna joined Alistair just after one o'clock and she was starving. She had stopped by the kitchen on her way to his study and grabbed an apple, some bread and a piece of cheese which she was munching as she entered his study. Eamon was with him. Both men looked up when she entered.

"Your Majesty," Eamon said and rose. "I'm glad to see you're feeling better."

Brianna gave Alistair a small glare and then turned her attention to Eamon. "I am, thank you." She took a bite from the apple in her hand. "I ordered lunch to be brought her, if that's okay with you both."

"Of course," Alistair replied. "I'm glad you're here. Eamon and I were discussing our operations in the Tevinter Imperium."

"I don't think we will be able to support the search for the missing elves anymore, Your Majesty. One of our agents was almost caught and the Imperium is becoming suspicious of Ferelden merchants. Besides," he looked at Alistair and then back to Brianna, "I don't think we'll be able to find anymore elves anyway. They have most likely been whisked away into the slave markets and will not be able to be traced."

"I'm afraid that's true, Bri. We've exhausted our search. Anyone we haven't found must be considered…lost."

Brianna looked grim. "I knew this was the most likely outcome. I was just hoping… Shianni will need to be told."

Alistair nodded, "I'll arrange for her to come…"

"No. I'll go to the Alienage to see her. I'll tell her."

"Bri…are you sure?"

She nodded. "I feel as if I owe it to her; as if this is my responsibility…"

"This wasn't your fault," Alistair said, "Loghain…"

"I know. But I think this news should come from me. I'll see her the day after tomorrow."

Alistair nodded. There was a knock on the door and lunch was brought in. The three of them sat at the long table and began to eat. Brianna attacked her food as if she hadn't eaten in days. Alistair and Eamon watched her chew on a turkey leg. Becoming a Grey Warden increased one's appetite, but even this seemed to be a bit excessive. The men watched her. Brianna noticed they had yet to touch their food, then realized her behavior. She stared at them, then put the meat on her plate.

"I told you my appetite would come back with a vengeance," she said sheepishly.

Alistair smiled and then began to chuckle, "Yes you did." They had lunch then continued to discuss the business for the day.

Brianna's mysterious illness continued to plague her, but she was able to keep her appointment with Shianni. For her visit, she only took Cade and Nathaniel with her. She didn't think an entire retinue of guards was appropriate for this visit. This time, Cade and Nathaniel were present during the meeting.

Brianna told Shianni the news from the Imperium. She understood the decision, but was still very upset. Her uncle, Cyrion was among those considered "lost." In fact, half of the families in the Alienage still had family members missing. Shianni was a strong woman, but this news did bring her to tears. Brianna held her hands and tried to hold back her own tears. She remembered when she discovered the news of Tevinter slavers in the Alienage; given permission to be there by the late Teyrn Loghain. She had been appalled when she learned what was happening to the elves in Ferelden. Fereldans believed themselves above slavery, but coin could make one turn a blind eye, especially coin needed to fight a civil war. She had killed the Tevinter slavers and released those who hadn't been sent to the slave markets yet. She also exposed Loghain's plot at The Landsmeet. Loghain, to his credit, didn't deny it. But it shook those present. If such an honorable man could be swayed to condone slavery…. It was one of the many reasons Loghain needed to be deposed.

Brianna asked if there was anything she could do for Shianni or the other elves. Shianni smiled and said she and the King had done more than she could have ever dreamed. Brianna rose to take her leave and said she hoped to see her and the other elves at the Ferelden Independence Ball in a couple of weeks. Shianni said that some of them would try to attend. Brianna gave Shianni a warm hug, then left with Cade and Nathaniel in tow. She walked out of the Alienage and into the marketplace. The area was teeming with people, but she felt alone. It was moments like this when she thought she had failed. Granted, they had been more successful in finding some of the elves and returning them to Ferelden. But there were still so many that would never come home.

Brianna began walking towards the Gnawed Noble Tavern, but passed it and the Wonders of Thedas to a non-descript warehouse. She told Cade and Nathaniel she would only be a few moments and asked them to wait outside, then entered the building. Cade shook his head at Nathaniel and they both stood at attention, waiting.

Brianna walked into the warehouse towards the back room. Along the side of one of the bookshelves, she pressed a hidden button. The bookcase slid open and she entered the secret room. Here was one of the hidden caches of the Grey Wardens. After the troubles with Loghain, she and Alistair set-up several of these hidden caches around Denerim and Ferelden for use by the Grey Wardens should another civil war break out. Riordan had told her about this one and they modeled the others after it. Some of the Grey Warden history was here. Not all of it as many of the books was either at Vigil's Keep or Soldier's Peak. But some pieces were stored here, including a vial of blood from the Archdemon and the instructions for The Joining. The silver chalice she had drunk from during her Joining was kept here, as well as Riordan's sword. She had taken it from his shattered body. It was about the only thing that wasn't broken. When she was feeling melancholy she would occasionally come here and reflect on the Grey Wardens and their deeds. Somehow this cache survived the Siege of Denerim completely intact. She walked over to where Riordan's sword was hanging and caressed the hilt. It still had the blood from the Archdemon on it. She had never bothered to clean it.

She had barely known Riordan, but Alistair knew him. The man was at his Joining. But, from the minimal interactions she had with him, she liked him. Riordan seemed to be a gentleman, but looks could always be deceiving when it came to the Grey Wardens. Not all of them were upstanding citizens. But she had wished he hadn't died. Of course, she and Alistair would have had to explain to him why she was alive. Every Grey Warden before her that had slain the Archdemon had died, as it had to be. But she did not. She had struck the killing blow and had survived. She was a legend amongst the Grey Wardens. She and Alistair were able to give the rest of the Grey Wardens some story about her survival. Whether they actually believed them or just wished to believe them, she was never certain. But Riordan would never have believed them. He would have demanded the truth. But how could they have told him that she was alive because of blood magic?

She thought about that night at Castle Redcliffe when Morrigan brought her the proposition. Have Alistair sleep with her, impregnate her and then take her to slay the Archdemon, she said. When Brianna would strike the killing blow, the essence of the Archdemon would not kill her but be absorbed by Morrigan's and Alistair's child. Morrigan would take the child away to raise it for Maker knows what purpose. Brianna had nearly refused but there were two powerful reasons that stopped her from doing so. The first was a desire for self-preservation. She did not want to die. The second she had told no one, but she wanted Alistair to have an heir. He was the last of the line of Calenhad. The possibility of she and Alistair having a child was almost non-existent. She could not allow his love for her to prevent him from having an heir. Brianna knew he would never sleep with anyone just to produce a child. Convincing him to sleep with Morrigan was difficult enough and their lives were hanging in the balance. But this way, for better or for worse, Ferelden had an heir. There were only four people in all of Ferelden that knew about the child; she, Alistair, Morrigan and Teagan Guerrin, Eamon's brother. Teagan had come upon her during her lowest moment. Morrigan and Alistair were conducting the ritual and she was racked with guilt, fear and doubt. Teagan had offered her his support. She had blurted out the entire situation to him, including the ritual that would produce a child. She had expected recriminations for her actions, at least. She never thought Teagan would be so understanding. She found comfort in his arms and they had made love that night. It was one of her fondest memories and an act she never regretted. But she had left his bed and returned to her own where Alistair came looking for her after the ritual was finished. She and Alistair spent the rest of the night together and then led the army to Denerim and victory.

Brianna shook her head. That night seemed like a lifetime ago. As she thought about the past, she realized how much good she and her companions had done for Ferelden. Nothing was ever perfect and some decisions may come back to haunt them, but they had done their best. And since then, she and Alistair had worked hard and continued to work hard to make Ferelden prosperous and a power in Thedas.

"Whatever it takes," she said softly. It might have been the philosophy of the Grey Wardens to defeat a Blight, but she had adopted it for every facet of her life. So far, it was working.

Silent contemplation among the Grey Warden cache always made her feel better. She smiled sadly and touched Riordan's sword one last time, then gathered Cade and Nathaniel for their return to the palace.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

The beginning of a new week dawned and Brianna was still struck with her mysterious illness. As agreed upon, she allowed Alistair to call a healer who discreetly visited her at the palace. The healer could find nothing wrong with her. He did pull Alistair aside and said that perhaps it was something she had eaten and that maybe her diet should be monitored, as well as the preparation of her food. As the healer spoke, Zevran's words came back to him. _Food poisoning is usually the easiest and least traceable method._ The healer had barely finished his advice when Alistair's face twisted in rage and he strode off towards the barracks.

The Queen's Guards were enjoying some personal time and were standing around talking and laughing. Since sparring with Brianna, Nathaniel had earned the respect of his colleagues. For his reward, he chose two runes for his sword; a Grandmaster Paralyze rune and a Grandmaster Flaming rune. He was proud of his accomplishments and showed off his rune-inscribed sword to all.

The men and women were standing in a circle in the middle of the room talking when the door to the barracks forcibly swung open, banging against the wall. The King strode in and before anyone had any time to react, he found Nathaniel and charged at him, placing his arm against Nathaniel's throat and pushing him backwards until he was pinned against a wall. Nathaniel attempted to remove Alistair's arm from his neck, but the King had the strength of ten men at the moment.

"Poisoning? Is that your plan? If _anything_ happens to her, I swear I will kill you myself," Alistair growled at him.

By this time, Cade, Cedric and Stefan had entered the room and were attempting to pull Alistair off Nathaniel. They were having little luck.

"Your Majesty!" Stefan yelled.

Alistair finally released his hold on Nathaniel who bent over trying to get air into his lungs. When he was finally able to speak Nathaniel looked up at Alistair, his hands still resting on his knees.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he said, sounding sincere.

Alistair pointed at him. "I'm on to you. I'm watching you. Be warned." With that, he strode out of the room and back to Brianna's side.

The guards stared at Nathaniel who was still catching his breath. Cedric and Stefan exchanged brief words, then called the guardsmen together.

"You will forget what you saw here today," Cedric said. "There is nothing amiss. You don't know otherwise."

The guardsmen nodded. Cedric checked to see if Nathaniel was okay, then patted him on the shoulder. The amicable mood in the barracks was broken. The guards gathered their armor and weapons to head to the training field.

Meanwhile, Alistair went back to their rooms and saw Brianna attempting to get out of bed. He crossed over to her and pushed her back down. She looked extremely pale.

"The healer found nothing, Alistair," she said.

"He thinks there might be something wrong with your food. From now on your food will…"

"Alistair, we eat the same foods. They're prepared the same. There's nothing wrong with the food. I really believe this is something new with the taint. I don't think there's anything we can do, but just learn to live with it."

"It could be poisoning…" he began.

"Darling, I'm not being poisoned. Maybe I'm eating too much too fast. Perhaps if I spread out my meals during the day and eat smaller ones that will help. I really think this is a digestive issue." Alistair looked like he wasn't buying it. "Look, I've learned to live with the nightmares and the restlessness, the other changes to my body; I'll learn to live with this, too. I refuse to give into this. I have the ball to plan over the next four weeks and then I'm scheduled to leave for Soldier's Peak to check on things there. I do not plan to shirk my duties." Despite feeling very weak and tired, there was determination in her face and voice. When she sounded that way, Alistair knew not to argue with her. He sighed heavily and nodded, then kissed her forehead and went about his day.

Brianna watched him leave. She hated to worry him so. She lay back down in bed. Dante whimpered then jumped onto the bed. He gave a small whine and rested his head on her belly. Brianna smiled and stroked the Mabari's ears.

"Thank you, but I'm fine, Dante, really." The Mabari gave a short bark, but didn't leave her side. From that day, he began to follow her everywhere, guarding and protecting her from dangers real and imagined.

The King's outburst against Nathaniel did little damage to his new-found comradeship, but the guards still kept a wary eye on him. They continued to be friendly and respectful, but cautious. It did help that Brianna would appear to be fine during the day and treated Nathaniel as if nothing had happened. She demonstrated that her faith in him had not diminished.

Brianna's illness became a part of daily life around the palace. Alistair continued to watch her closely, but there seemed to be no worsening of her condition. She was incapacitated in the mornings, but would bounce back and work all afternoon and sometimes late into the night. She was pouring her energies into helping Alistair and preparing for the ball. Every Bann and Arl would be in attendance, as well as the only Teyrn left in Ferelden. Brianna had received word that Fergus would be attending and, as promised, was bringing Victoria to the ball. Brianna was excited to meet the woman that appeared to be making her brother happy.

A couple of days before the ball, Brianna had an unexpected visitor to her chambers. She had entered her own private study to find Eamon waiting for her one afternoon. He shuffled from one foot to the other and seemed a bit nervous; very uncharacteristic for him. She asked him to take a seat.

"Are you sure it's me you want to see Eamon and not Alistair?" she began once he was seated.

"No, it's you I need to see. This matter is of a…personal nature."

"Of course, Eamon, what can I do to help?"

He gazed about the room, trying to find the right words to begin the conversation. He suddenly looked very old and tired; not the man she remembered from The Landsmeet. Eamon had been the Arl of Redcliffe and had nearly died at Loghain's hand; poisoned by a blood mage. A strange twist of fate through a Fade Demon innocently summoned by his only son, Connor, had saved his life and the Urn of Sacred Ashes had restored his health. When Eamon learned of Connor's magical abilities he sent his only child to the Circle of Magi at their Tower on Lake Calenhad to study once the Blight had ended. Alistair had asked Eamon to stay on as his Reagent and he and his wife, Isolde took up permanent residence in Denerim. After several months, Eamon abdicated his title of Arl and it was bestowed upon his younger brother Teagan who had worked hard to save the village from destruction at the hands of the demon. Rainesfere, the town that Teagan was Bann of, was annexed to Redcliffe when he was made its Arl, much to the delight of all.

"I don't know where to begin so I'll just start. As you know, Isolde and I have only one son, Connor, who is a mage and cannot inherit a title or lands. That was part of the reason I abdicated my title. I had hoped that Teagan would marry and produce an heir to continue the Guerrin line. There is the very real possibility that our family could die with Connor if Teagan does not have children."

"I understand that quandary, Eamon."

"Yes, I knew you would. The problem is that Teagan seems to have no plans to marry and this concerns me greatly, both for my family and for Teagan's own happiness. He will be attending the ball. I'd like for you to speak with him and convince him to marry."

"Me? Why me? I have no influence over him."

"I'm afraid, Brianna, that you do." Eamon hadn't called her by her name since her coronation. "You are the reason he will not marry."

Brianna stared at him, not sure what or how much to say. "What makes you think that Eamon? Has Teagan said…"

"Not in so many words, but…I know about the night at Castle Redcliffe."

Brianna paled at his words. "You know…?"

"Those were difficult and trying circumstances. And I understand from Teagan it happened only once."

Brianna shook her head, "I don't understand why Teagan told…"

"Believe me, he did not wish to betray your trust. I forced his hand, I'm afraid, until he had to tell me all that happened between the two of you. You understand now why I came to you and am asking you to do this. "

Brianna gazed at him. "And if I cannot convince him, are you going to use this information against me?"

She saw a twinkle enter his eye. "No. I owe you a great debt for saving my life and that of my family, not to mention what you have done for Alistair and Ferelden. Times of war are not the same as times of peace. Events…happen. I also understand that you told Teagan you love Alistair and I have seen personally that is true. I am asking this of you as a friend."

Brianna studied him, then smiled, "I will do my best, Eamon. I do only want his happiness."

"As do we all," Eamon agreed and rose. "Thank you, Your Majesty," he said and bowed, then left Brianna to her own thoughts.

Nathaniel was just coming from the kitchen when he saw Orick motion to him from the shadows. At first, Nathaniel thought about ignoring the man, but then thought better of it. He walked to him and then followed him to a darkened hall away from prying eyes and ears.

"So, my Lord, you received the package?" Orick asked.

"I did, yes."

"And I take it with the Queen's illness, you've already started?"

Nathaniel folded his arms over his chest and said nothing.

"Nay, my Lord, I understand. I shall report back to Queen Anora that you have joined our cause and have begun your work. She shall be pleased. Good day, my Lord." The man bowed and then scurried away. Nathaniel stared after him and sighed heavily, then went about his duties.

Brianna left her meeting with Eamon to try on gowns for the ball. She was looking through her wardrobe and had chosen two or three dresses she thought suitable. She tried the first one. It felt a little tighter through her chest and abdomen more than she remembered. Perhaps she was eating too much and had put on more weight than she thought. Her clothes were starting to be uncomfortable on her body, but it wasn't anything to give her much concern. These gowns, however, were made of a different cut and molded to her body more. The material showed every bump and curve. She tried the second dress and then the third. Each of them had the same problem; her body. She went through the small number of gowns she owned until she came upon one that would work. It was an A-line gown in royal blue. The bodice was form fitting and showed off her bosom and waist; the sleeves off-the-shoulder and the skirt flowed in a billow of material around her making it look as if she was gliding. She gazed at herself in the mirror. It would have to do. She wasn't about to spend money on a gown for just one evening. She removed the gown and then had it pressed so it would be ready. She then joined Alistair and spent the rest of the day with him.

The day was warm and sunny for the Ferelden Liberation Day festivities. There were parades, strolling minstrels, vendors and activities. The morning began with a service in the Chantry that was attended by the King and Queen. Brianna forced herself out of bed and fought the feelings of nausea. She was not about to miss this day. The Chantry service usually honored all of those that had fought so bravely to defeat the Orlesians, especially King Maric, Queen Rowan and Teyrn Loghain. But with Loghain's disgrace, the Chantry was unsure if it should proceed as normal. Before the ceremony, the Grand Cleric visited with Alistair and Brianna to consult on the service. Alistair looked at Brianna who nodded her consent, then he told the Grand Cleric not to change anything about the service. Teyrn Loghain should continue to be honored for his role in freeing Ferelden from Orlesian control. The Grand Cleric seemed surprised at the decision, but nodded. The ceremony was not changed.

Once the service was concluded, Alistair and Brianna, along with Eamon, Isolde and their guards, walked through the streets of Denerim meeting the people and visiting the merchants. Free meat and mead were provided by the Crown and the nobles. Brianna gazed around at the marketplace. There were banners and flags everywhere and for the moment, all of Ferelden's recent hardships were forgotten. The people joyously celebrated their freedom at being Fereldans.

Alistair and Brianna had long communal tables set-up in the main square whereby the people could share food and drink. They and their party partook of the meal with their subjects and then headed back to the palace. Brianna was able to eat a bit of food and wanted to stay amongst the people for a while longer, but was exhausted. Alistair noted her condition and looked at her with concern as they returned home. Once they returned to the palace, Alistair and Brianna gave their guards the rest of the day off to enjoy the celebrations and told them to be back in time for the ball that night.

The guards headed back to the marketplace for a bit of relaxation. Nathaniel got a pint and sat at one of the communal tables, watching the people around him. Cade soon joined him.

"It's nice to get a bit of time off," Cade remarked.

"Yes, it is," Nathaniel agreed.

"I never did get a chance to ask you how you are."

"How I am? I'm fine. Should I be otherwise?"

"Well, with your treatment at Highever and then the King's outburst, I thought perhaps there might be something amiss."

"No, for I did nothing wrong."

"True," Cade agreed.

"Besides," Nathaniel continued, "I think sparring with the Queen has put the rest into perspective, as well as her continued faith in me."

"Yes, she has been your greatest benefactor."

Nathaniel took a swig from his mug. "I never asked you, do you have any family, other than your brother?"

"No."

"You've never been married?"

Cade stared at Nathaniel. "I was married."

"What happened?"

Cade inhaled deeply before responding, "She died…in childbirth. Our daughter did not survive."

"I'm terribly sorry, Cade. I didn't mean…"

Cade shook his head, "It was a long time ago."

"You never thought about marrying again?"

"No. I had plenty to fulfill my life working for the Teyrn. But what about you? Ever thought of settling down?"

Nathaniel chuckled. "I didn't exactly have the best example of a happy marriage. And since spending time in the Free Marches I've learned that a family can be burdensome."

"Burdensome?"

"You constantly need to watch over them; look-out for them."

Cade gazed at Nathaniel, a sad look in his eyes. "You need to be concerned about them; worry about them."

Nathaniel stared at Cade. "I'd rather be on my own."

Cade nodded and smiled, "I think I understand."

"Besides, I'm a Howe. What woman would want to marry me?"

"A very special woman, if you allow her in," Cade remarked. He rose, grabbed his ale, slapped Nathaniel on the back and walked away.

Nathaniel stared after Cade. He had no intentions of getting involved with a woman let alone marrying one. He had learned that a family would just make one vulnerable and at the mercy of another. Better to be alone and in control of one's fate instead of having someone else's will imposed upon you. He finished his ale and then returned to the palace.

Brianna was sitting at her vanity, placing the heavy, formal crown on her head. She lifted her arms up to secure the crown in place, but they felt like lead. She was so tired; she couldn't explain it. She had rested once they had returned from the festivities specifically so she wouldn't feel this way. But, for some reason, she just felt exhausted and uncomfortable in her own skin. The gown that fit two days ago felt tight. She thought at any moment her bosom would fall out of the dress, but she knew her maids had secured her tightly in it for she could barely breathe. She gazed at her own reflection in the mirror and thought she looked puffy. If she could have stayed in bed tonight, she would have. But all of Ferelden were waiting in the Great Hall for her and Alistair. She couldn't disappoint them. She thought about Eamon's request and wondered how she would broach the subject to Teagan. Suddenly an idea hit her. She opened her small jewelry box and quickly scanned through its meager contents. She found what she wanted and placed it in her hand just as Alistair arrived. He was dressed in a complementary outfit of blue trousers, purple shirt with silver trim and black suede boots. The large gold crown looked quite natural on his head, as if it had always belonged there. She smiled when she saw him.

"You're very handsome, Your Majesty," she said, gazing at him in the mirror.

He smiled back at her, "And you're quite…" he paused and screwed his face up a bit.

"What?" she asked concerned.

"You're just…there's something missing…" he said and presented her with a sapphire and diamond necklace. He placed the jewelry around her neck and fastened it.

"Oh, Alistair," she breathed. The necklace was a strand of diamonds with three teardrop sapphires each hanging within a loop of diamonds. "It's beautiful."

"There. It was hard to improve upon perfection, but I might have managed it."

"It's so extravagant."

"You deserve it, my dear." He played with a dark tress. The sapphires matched her eyes; eyes that were gazing lovingly upon him. He wished there was time to carry her to their bed…but such a pleasurable activity would need to wait until later. He helped her from the chair and presented his hand. She placed her hand upon his and they went to greet their guests.

The Great Hall was lit with every candle in Ferelden it seemed. There were banquet tables full of food and drink; Ferelden flags hung from the walls and an orchestra played. Every nobleman in the land was present, as well as many merchants, elves and dwarves. It was a celebration for all Fereldens.

Alistair and Brianna were formally introduced to the crowd and then opened the ball with the first dance, as was the custom. Once they danced a few minutes, the rest of the guests joined in, then Alistair and Brianna mingled in the crowd to visit with their guests. Brianna was happy to see that Shianni was present, as well as Lanaya, Keeper for the Dalish elves that had made their home near Ostagar. King Harrowmount had sent a representative from the dwarven court and some of the Grey Wardens from Vigil's Keep were also among the guests. Brianna was keeping an eye out for Teagan and finally spotted him with Eamon and Isolde. She thought about approaching them, but decided it would be wiser if she could meet with Teagan alone. She finally saw him leave the Great Hall to one of the side halls to get a breath of fresh air. Brianna saw her opportunity and made her move.

She found Teagan a few hundred yards away from the crowd, looking out over the courtyard. He was still as handsome as ever with his chestnut-colored hair just grazing the back of his collar. He was dressed a bit more formally than she remembered, but he was still an attractive specimen of manhood. She approached him.

"Arl Teagan," she said with a smile. He turned to face her when she spoke. "The title suits you."

Teagan grinned and bowed when he saw her. "Your Majesty," he said. When he looked at her there was a twinkle in his eyes. "You are looking as beautiful as ever."

"Thank you," she blushed. He and Alistair were the only men who could make her blush. "I must admit that I was hoping we would be able to speak in private. I have something of yours," she said. Teagan looked puzzled. She pulled the ring off her thumb and presented it to him. It was his signet ring that he had given her ages ago to enter Castle Redcliffe through a secret passage when the castle had been overtaken by a Fade Demon. "I had meant to give it back to you earlier, but the time was never right or it was never in my possession when we were together."

"If I may, I would like for you to keep it, Your Majesty, as a memento of our time together."

Brianna smiled, "Thank you, I shall." She placed the ring back on her thumb. "So how are you Teagan?"

"I am well, Your Majesty."

"And how do you like being an Arl? I understand that Redcliffe is prospering under your leadership and you have become an important voice amongst the Bannorn."

Teagan blushed, "I have been fortunate to have such loyal people. They make it easy to lead them."

"But I'm sure it is exhausting. Maybe you could use assistance in leading Redcliffe? The help of an Arlessa, perhaps?"

"Your Majesty," he began.

"Teagan, it's just the two of us here. There's no need to be so formal."

He smiled. "I have no intentions of marrying."

"Why?"

"Brianna," her name came huskily off his tongue and made her shiver, "you of all people should know my reason."

"Teagan," she began and crossed to stand in front of him, "I told you I loved Alistair and I was going to marry him. And I did."

"I am painfully aware of that fact."

"Don't you want a woman to share your life with?"

"She's already spoken for."

"Teagan,"

"Brianna," he took her hands in his, "I've tried, believe me. I swore that I would look upon you as a subject to his Queen. But you are more to me than that; much more. I've attempted to court other women and compared to you…"

"Then stop comparing them to me and see them on their own merits."

"That is easier said than done."

"It can be done if you wish it." She sounded a bit more authoritative than she wished. "Teagan," she said softly, "the night we spent together is one that I shall never forget. It is one of my most cherished memories and something I do not regret. But…"

"I know," he said dejectedly. "I've always known. You are fond of me, but you do not love me. I see it in your eyes. You do not look at me the way you look at Alistair."

"You deserve to be happy, Teagan. You are a wonderful man; kind, sensitive, caring, strong, brilliant, sexy, brave. You deserve a woman who loves you."

He gave her a sad smile and caressed her cheek. "How I wish to the Maker that woman was you."

She smiled, "And how honored I would have been, but it was not to be."

Teagan dropped his hand. "You are wise as well as beautiful. I shall look for a woman to become my Arlessa, as you wish. I hope that when I do, you will do me the honor of meeting her?"

"Of course."

"It was a pleasure to see you again, Your Majesty," Teagan said and bowed, becoming formal again.

"As it was for me Arl Teagan."

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it, then gave a slight bow and rejoined the crowd in the Great Hall. Brianna sighed. She hoped Eamon would be pleased. She stared at the star-lit sky, listening to the music drifting on the air from the hall.

"Ahh, such a tempting target for an assassin's blade; you must be careful Your Majesty. Such events are ripe for these things."

Brianna smiled when she heard the unmistakable Antivan accent. She turned around to see Zevran leaning against the wall in formal attire of emerald green. She could never get used to seeing him in anything other than his suit of armor, but the elf was always handsome no matter what he wore.

"Zev, it is good to see you my friend."

Zevran crossed to Brianna, took her hands in his and kissed her cheek. "You are looking as beautiful as ever, Brianna."

Brianna laughed, "Still the charmer."

He smiled, "But you are beautiful. When it comes to beautiful women, I only speak the truth."

"How are you?"

"I cannot complain. I have coin in my pocket, steady employment and no Crows after me, so life is good."

"Yes, I heard about that 'steady employment.'"

"My dear lady, it is you for whom I work so you know what I do."

"Except when Alistair has you on special assignment looking into the background of one of my guards. Zevran," she began a slight tone of admonishment in her voice, "do you and Alistair think me that foolish to not have someone watching Nathaniel?"

Zevran blinked. This was news to him, as apparently Alistair did not realize she would take such a precaution. "I was unaware…"

Brianna smiled. "Alistair is a dear to worry and I know my attitude towards Nathaniel has been very warm and trusting. I still have faith in the man, but I'm not blind to the fact that he wanted to kill me. I've had experience with such men before," she said, a twinkle in her eye.

"Yes, but they can't all be a handsome rogue like me," Zevran grinned.

"So what can you tell me about his time in the Free Marches."

"He worked as a squire in Kirkwall for a family friend. But then the Blight happened here in Ferelden and refugees began to flee to other parts of Thedas. There was a good number from Lothering that went to the Free Marches. Your guard met a man named Hawke and his family and decided to join his band of mercenaries."

"Hawke, I've heard that name. The Grand Cleric keeps mentioning him to Alistair. The Chantry believes him dangerous."

Zevran shrugged, "All I know is that death and destruction follow him wherever he goes and your Nathaniel was a part of it. Once word spread that you had ended the Blight, killed Loghain and Howe, he left Hawke and came back to Ferelden. The rest you know."

"Death and destruction followed us too, Zev. From Loghain's perspective we were criminals; outlaws. From the people's perspective, we were heroes. I don't know enough about this Hawke to judge his actions and therefore, I cannot judge Nathaniel. All I can do is observe his actions now and see if he passes the test."

"Just make sure that one of those tests isn't the temptation to kill you."

Brianna smiled, "He's already passed that test."

Zevran chuckled, "You do like to live dangerously, my dear. You would have made an excellent Crow."

"So they told me. Let's just keep this amongst ourselves, shall we? There's no need for Alistair to know."

"Of course, my sweet lady. Shall we rejoin the party?"

"Yes. I fear my absence might cause some anxious moments."

Zevran presented his arm to her. Brianna took it and they returned to the Great Hall


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER NINETEEN

Brianna and Zevran returned to the Great Hall. As she entered she spotted Alistair conversing with Fergus. For all of her duties this evening, she had not yet seen her brother. She walked over towards the small group as Zevran disappeared into the crowd. Brianna greeted Fergus.

"Welcome to the Palace, Teyrn Cousland," she said with a smile.

Fergus bowed, "I am happy to be here, Your Majesty."

Brianna laughed and then gave Fergus a hug. "How are you, Brother?"

"Much better now that I've seen you. I was just telling Alistair that Highever continues to improve."

"Excellent news, Fergus. But I believe you were to bring someone for me to meet?" Brianna glanced at the petite woman standing slightly behind Fergus then back at her brother.

"Oh, pardon me, of course." Fergus turned to take the young woman's hand and bring her forward. "Brianna, Alistair, may I present Victoria Kent. Victoria, this is my sister and brother-in-law, the King and Queen of Ferelden."

Victoria smiled and curtsied, "Your Majesties."

Brianna studied the woman. She was petite and slim, but Brianna noticed her slender arms were nothing but muscle. Not surprising since she worked on a farm. Victoria had dark hair and soft hazel eyes. Her skin had a healthy tan hue from constantly working in the sun.

"Please, call me Brianna," she told Victoria as the woman rose. "I understand that you and your father originally hail from Lothering."

"Yes. We had a small farm on the outskirts of town, but had to abandon it before the darkspawn arrived."

"So you moved to Highever?"

"We had thought about traveling to Denerim, but everyone seemed to be going there. We thought that Highever might be the better choice. It turns out we were right." Victoria smiled and gave a covert glance toward Fergus; a look that Brianna didn't miss.

"Fortunately, Lothering has been rebuilt. It is too important a town on the Imperial Highway to be completely abandoned."

"We had always liked Lothering, but Highever has come to be a special place in our hearts; a place we can truly call home."

"Being a daughter of Highever, I could not agree with you more. It is a very special place. The two of you are staying the night with us in the castle?"

Victoria looked at Fergus, "I don't know…"

"We thought that perhaps one of the inns…" Fergus began.

"Nonsense. Not only are you my brother, but you are also the only Teyrn in Ferelden. Of course you should stay here before returning to Highever."

Victoria looked puzzled. "I thought there was another Teyrn…of Gwaren…"

"Gwaren no longer has a Teyrn," Brianna stated sharply, cutting her off. The woman looked a little frightened at Brianna's stern reaction. Brianna realized it and softened her manner, smiling. "We did not make a formal announcement, so it is understandable you did not know. No matter. It does not change the fact that the two of you must stay. I will brook no opposition and will make it a command, if I must."

Fergus chuckled, "We would happy and honored to accept your kind invitation."

"Good." Brianna turned to Victoria and took the woman's shaking hands into hers. "I look forward to spending time with you, Victoria. I want to know more about the woman that has made my brother so happy."

At that both Victoria and Fergus blushed. "I will gladly accommodate you, Your Majesty." Victoria responded.

"Brianna," she reminded the woman. "And now if you will excuse us, Alistair and I have further duties that require our attention."

Fergus and Victoria bowed. Alistair took Brianna's hand and they mingled with the rest of their guests.

It was early morning before Alistair and Brianna sought their bed. The ball was a success. Many of those nobles who had traveled far were either staying at the castle, with Eamon and Isolde or at one of the local inns.

Alistair helped Brianna undress and they both tumbled into bed, exhausted. The morning would come all too quickly and they would need to entertain their guests before sending them on their way. The habit of keeping a Royal Court had been mostly abolished by Maric. Cailan had begun to resurrect the custom, but when Alistair and Brianna became Ferelden's rulers, they shrunk their court to mostly those in positions of chancellor like Eamon or advisors. The Arls and Banns were needed closer to home.

All too soon, it was time for Brianna and Alistair to rise. Alistair was able to wake and begin the day full of energy. It took Brianna a bit longer to do the same. She awoke with the same ailment that had been plaguing her mornings, but it didn't seem to be as bad as before. There was still the nausea, but her body now seemed more tired. She concluded it was due to her late night and forced herself from bed. She needed to breakfast with Victoria this morning and then see the rest of the guests off. After that, there were her normal duties in addition to preparing to leave for Soldier's Peak.

Victoria was waiting for her in the private breakfast nook. She looked a bit nervous as Brianna entered. She wasn't sure exactly what to do or how to address her. Before she could do anything, Brianna spoke.

"Good morning, Victoria. I trust you slept well."

She nodded, thinking that the safest response.

Brianna took her seat. "There's nothing to be nervous about. And when we're alone, you can address me as Brianna. At the moment, I am not the Queen of Ferelden, but Fergus' younger sister."

"Which isn't necessarily less intimidating," Victoria replied.

Brianna stared at her then laughed, "No, I suppose it isn't." She poured tea for herself and Victoria. "I understand it's just you and your father?"

"Thank you. Yes. My mother died when I was young and my brother…was at Ostagar. I understand you were at Ostagar, as well."

"Yes, as was Alistair and Fergus. We lost many a good soldier there."

"As well as the King and the Grey Wardens."

Brianna smiled, "Not all of us. But it was close."

"Yes, you are a Grey Warden."

"As is Alistair."

"We have great admiration for the Grey Wardens. They are the protectors and keepers of Ferelden."

"That they are. So Fergus had said you had asked him to take over an abandoned farm in Highever. But you said you had fled from Lothering to Highever. Fergus didn't become Teyrn until over a year after Lothering was destroyed. What did you do in the meantime?"

Victoria smiled, "We were squatters at the abandoned farm. After learning about what happened at Ostagar and knowing the darkspawn were coming, we headed north. Only after we arrived in Highever did we learn about…your family and the events in the area. With the civil war and the Blight, we just found a place to stay and make our own. No one really asked us any questions. People were too busy trying to survive themselves. But once everything was over and Fergus came back, my father had asked permission to stay on at the farm. He came out and saw all of the work we had put into the land and allowed us to stay. He is a kind and gentle man." Her voice had taken on a warm tone when she spoke of the Teyrn of Highever.

Brianna smiled, "You're fond of Fergus, aren't you?"

Victoria blushed slightly, "Yes I am."

"Do you love him?"

"That's such a…direct…question," Victoria stammered.

"My apologies, but that has been my manner for quite some time. I am used to asking very direct questions. So? Do you?"

Victoria blushed deeper and dropped her eyes to her plate. She then raised them to look into Brianna's soft blue eyes. "Yes, I do," she confessed. "He is intelligent, athletic, handsome, witty, caring, kind, warm. And with all he's been through, he still has a gentle heart. He has a goodness that he projects onto those around him. He tries to see the best in everyone and everything. He is truly remarkable."

"Being his sister and completely biased, I would have to agree with you," Brianna smiled. "So you and your father worked the farm alone during the Blight?"

"Yes. We would help our neighbors and any travelers when we could. But we basically kept the farm running ourselves. It was just enough to keep us alive, but we survived."

"You're not afraid of hard work or adversity."

"No. I've worked the land all my life it seems. When my mother died, I had to take care of my father and brother and help manage our farm in Lothering. It wasn't big, but I had to learn how to run it. Now that it's just the two of us, I probably manage the farm more than my father does."

"So you know how to manage a household?"

"Yes. We had one servant who helped out after my mother died and then there were the occasional field hands that needed to be fed, clothed and nursed when ill."

Brianna gazed at Victoria. She seemed to be a good match for Fergus. They chatted a bit more and then were interrupted by a knock on the door. It was Fergus coming to tell them that it was time to leave. Victoria thanked Brianna for the meal and conversation, then went to freshen-up before the long trip back to Highever. Fergus said they would meet her in the Great Hall. He helped her rise and then watched her leave. Brianna couldn't help but see the loving look he gave her. He then turned his attention to his sister.

"Well, little sister," Fergus began as he helped her rise, "what do you think of Victoria?"

"I like her very much Fergus, but what I think is of little consequence. What do you think of her?"

"I think she's wonderful."

"Do you love her, Fergus?"

He gazed at his sister, "Yes. Yes I do."

"Then marry her."

"But what if she…"

"You have no worries there," Brianna reassured him. "You should marry Victoria and be happy. The Teyrn needs a Teyrna. And, we need an heir. I cannot…" She paused, then continued, "You should have a family."

Fergus smiled at Brianna and placed a kiss on her forehead then went down to the waiting carriage.

Brianna and Alistair saw all of their overnight guests off and the castle returned to its normal routines with Brianna joining Alistair to resolve the issues of the day.

As the days passed, Brianna's mysterious illness became less severe until she awoke one morning without the nausea. At first, she thought she had overslept, but saw that it was early morning. She tentatively joined Alistair for breakfast and realized the sight and smell of food no longer made her sick. In fact, it was having the opposite effect. She felt as if she was starving. She ate as if it was her last meal. Alistair was relieved to see her sickness gone, but he wasn't convinced that it was a temporary condition. She was to leave for Soldier's Peak tomorrow, but Alistair asked her to postpone the trip for a week, just to make sure she was healthy. She agreed and a week later, other than being exhausted, it seemed that her illness was gone. With great reservations, Alistair allowed Brianna to travel to Soldier's Peak. He knew the Grey Wardens were eagerly anticipating her visit. She was to observe the training and conditions of Soldier's Peak and the Grey Wardens, then report back her findings to Alistair. But Brianna had another reason for wanting to go to Soldier's Peak; one she dare not tell Alistair for fear of worrying him.

The morning of her journey to Soldier's Peak, she attempted to dress in her Warden-Commander armor. Like the gown she wore to the ball a couple of weeks earlier, the armor seemed tighter than she remembered, especially around her chest and abdomen. She knew she was eating more, but tried to balance that out with walking and sparring. She thought she had been getting enough exercise since she always felt so tired when she fell into bed, but her clothes indicated it wasn't so. She sighed and ordered that the armor be packed. It would take them three days to reach Soldier's Peak. Before they arrived, she would squeeze her body into the armor no matter what. For now, she put on her drakeskin armor which wasn't as tight, but still hugged her body closely. Alistair awoke just as she finished dressing. He crawled out of bed and threw on a dressing gown.

"Sneaking out without saying good-bye?" he asked with humor. Brianna smiled at him.

"Never. I thought I'd let you sleep as long as possible."

"And miss spending these precious moments with you? I think not." He took her hands in his. "Bri, I wish you would reconsider this journey."

"We talked about this last night and agreed that I should go."

Alistair sighed and nodded. "Let me dress and then walk you down to the gates. You are taking your entire contingency of guards, yes?"

"Yes."

"Good." He grabbed a pair of trousers, a shirt and his boots and quickly dressed, running his hand through his blonde hair. Brianna laughed and grabbed a brush to brush his hair. He gazed down at her as she fussed about him, a gentle smile on his face, then took her hands in his. "Be careful."

"Dante will be with me," she told him. The Mabari barked in agreement. "But I shall."

"I shall be very cross with you if something happens," he said, trying to joke, but he couldn't hide the note of concern. Brianna heard it and smiled.

"Everything shall be fine, Alistair. Remember, I am an indestructible goddess."

"Yes, you are," Alistair replied and tenderly took her face in her hands and lovingly kissed her. "I love you," he said once he broke the kiss.

"I love you, too," she smiled. "I won't be gone long; a few days; a week at most."

"It's still too long for my taste."

"It will be all right," she reassured him. He took her hand in his and escorted her to the waiting guards.

Nathaniel was milling around with the other guards. They were excited to be journeying to Soldier's Peak, one of the fortresses of the Grey Wardens in Ferelden. A few of the guards were hoping that they could learn something about this secretive group of protectorates, to see if they could join their ranks. They knew the Grey Wardens were an elite order of warriors with unsurpassed skill. Each thought they had the talent to become a Grey Warden, considering they had been sparring with the former Warden-Commander and Hero of Ferelden and had learned from her. But the Grey Wardens were selective in their recruits. One's background was inconsequential to them. They only cared about talent and skill. Nathaniel knew a little about the Grey Wardens. His grandfather had gone to join their order, much to the chagrin of the family, his father especially. Rendon never had anything good to say about the Grey Wardens, so that he may have played a part in orchestrating their demise in Ferelden didn't surprise him. In fact, it sounded exactly like something his father would do. And that he was struck down by a Grey Warden and a Cousland to boot, well, it must have been very bitter for him.

Cedric saw Brianna and Alistair approach. "Guards! Attention!" The guards fell into line immediately.

"Everyone ready, Cedric?" Brianna asked.

"Yes, Your Majesty," he said, saluting.

"Then have them saddle-up," Brianna commanded. Cedric did as he was ordered and the guards mounted their horses.

Brianna turned to Alistair. He brought up a hand to caress her cheek. "Travel safely, my love and hurry home."

She smiled, "I shall."

Alistair kissed Brianna one last time, then helped her into the saddle. She gave the command and the party, with Dante alongside her horse, passed through the open palace gates and headed for Soldier's Peak.

The journey to Soldier's Peak was uneventful, with the exception of Brianna trying to squeeze into her Warden-Commander armor. She readjusted the straps and with much grunting and perseverance, she emerged from her tent dressed in the armor. She looked stunning, the guards had to admit. The armor seemed to make her taller; more commanding; more like a soldier. She allowed the others to pack her tent for her as she felt as if she could barely breathe. With a little effort and help, she climbed into the saddle and the group traveled the final leg of the journey to Soldier's Peak.

Soldier's Peak was nestled in the mountains north of Amaranthine. The fortress was built in the Glory Age after the end of the Second Blight to give the Grey Wardens a place to train. Later, it became the site of a siege. The Grey Wardens were trying to overthrow the King of Ferelden; one considered a tyrant in the eyes of the Warden-Commander, Sophia Dryden. It was that action that had exiled the Grey Wardens from Ferelden until King Maric, Alistair's father, brought the order back over twenty years ago.

As the party approached the gates, a horn sounded…either a warning or heralding their arrival. As the Grey Wardens recognized her, there were cheers and greetings while they entered the fortress' gates. The Peak's current Commander, Ian Tufnel, was waiting for her when they entered the courtyard. Brianna pulled her horse to a stop and dismounted.

"Warden-Commander," he said and saluted, "it is an honor to have you visit Soldier's Peak."

"Commander Tufnel," she greeted him. "I see many improvements at The Peak since I was here last."

"Yes, ma'am. With the recruits moved from The Vigil to The Peak, we had to open up more of the fortress for living and training facilities."

Brianna turned to Cedric. "You can have your men stand down now, Cedric. Commander, is there someplace my guards can stay?"

"Of course." The Commander turned to call one of his men. "Nigel!" The young elf quickly came to the Commander's side. He saluted. "Show the Warden-Commander's guards where they can stay while with us."

"Yes, ser!" Nigel said, saluting. He then turned to Cedric and the guards to show them where to take their horses and to bunk for the duration of their stay.

"There's much happening here I see," Brianna remarked to Ian as she saw the training and the working of the weapons and armor smiths.

"As you know, Warden-Commander, we Grey Wardens never rest. There is always something to do."

She laughed, "Yes that is true. Tell me is Avernus still here and working?"

"As far as I know, he is. He never leaves his tower, but the food we bring is always gone when we bring the next tray."

"Has anyone checked on him?"

"No and he prefers it that way. Whenever he needs supplies, he sends a note to me and we deliver it to him."

"I see. Well, perhaps I should visit with him while I'm here."

"Good luck with that Warden-Commander."

"I also see that Levi Dryden and his family remain here."

"Yes, they have been very helpful, actually; quite a resource to me and the Wardens. But you must be tired and hungry from your journey, Warden-Commander. Let me show you to your room and then join us in the Mess Hall when you're ready. The men have been eager to see you."

Brianna nodded and allowed him to lead her to her room. When she entered she noticed that her gear was already there. She looked down at Dante. "There's efficiency for you." The Mabari barked in agreement and went to take his place across the room where he could watch her door. She wanted to change out of this uncomfortable armor, but knew the men really wanted her to be in full regalia when she formally greeted them. So she just splashed water on her face and then went down to the Mess Hall. Commander Tufnel was waiting for her.

"All of the Grey Wardens have amassed in the Mess Hall, Warden-Commander, waiting for you."

She nodded and then he opened the doors. She entered the hall and every Grey Warden stood at attention, saluting her. The hall was small. A few rows of long tables filled the hall and groups of Grey Wardens were at each table. There must have been nearly two hundred Grey Wardens. She walked down the middle of the hall to the head table followed by Commander Tufnel and his support staff. As she took her place, she realized they were waiting for her to address them.

"My fellow Grey Wardens," she began in a loud, commanding voice, "it is an honor to be amongst you this evening. I am looking forward to meeting you and observing your training. On behalf of the King of Ferelden, I extend our greetings and appreciation for all you do for the people of Ferelden." She lifted her goblet; the others did the same. "For Ferelden! For the Grey Wardens!" she toasted, stating the familiar battle cry from the last Blight that had become a signature of the Grey Wardens of Ferelden. All in the hall repeated the sentiment, then they sat down to partake of the meal before them.

Brianna's guards were sitting at the head table interspersed with other Grey Wardens who seemed to have just as many questions about them and the Warden-Commander as the guards had about the Grey Wardens. Only Nathaniel and Cade seemed not to participate in the conversations. Both just listened to the talks around them. Brianna, for her part, talked with the Commander of The Peak about general conditions. Specifics could wait until she had toured the fortress and observed the men. As much as she was interested in the activity at The Peak, she was more interested in speaking with Avernus. But it seemed that would have to wait until the morning.

After spending a restless night, Brianna rose early and donned her Warden-Commander armor. She struggled a bit with it, but managed to get dressed then left to see if Avernus was awake. Dante was by her side as she went to the tower.

Avernus' tower was separate from the rest of the fortress, connected only by an external walkway. Brianna made her way there and began to cross. With it being exposed to the elements of the mountain, the short walkway could be treacherous. She chuckled. At least this time it wasn't trapped and filled with risen dead Wardens. She crossed the walkway easily and placed her hand on the doorknob. It turned effortlessly and she entered the tower.

The tower was the same as she remembered; however, it was tidier. The external room where she found Avernus' journals and the concoction he created were now gone. She remembered reading the journals with a mixture of disgust and curiosity. Avernus was studying the taint that infected every Grey Warden to understand all of its effects and determine its power; power that could be tapped and used for so much more. But in order to study the taint, he had tortured and killed Grey Wardens. When Brianna discovered this, she was appalled. She confronted Avernus with his misdeeds and he agreed to be judged by her for his actions. She could not condemn the blood mage for the knowledge he had was too great, but she could not allow him to continue his experiments as he had before. She spared his life and told him he could continue his work, but in a more humane way. Although he fussed about it, he did as she had commanded. Brianna had a feeling the old mage would be useful one day and it seemed that day had now arrived.

She and Dante entered Avernus' laboratory. There was much more equipment here than on her last visit. The mage had been busy.

"Who's there? I have told you that I wish never to be disturbed! My work…" Avernus began, walking towards the intruder. He stopped when he recognized her. "Well, well, Warden-Commander this is an honor."

Brianna gazed at the mage. He hadn't changed, looking aged and wizened. But there was still a twinkle in the man's eyes.

"How are you Avernus?" Brianna asked.

"Still alive, as you can see. Is that why you're here? To check-up on me? Or is there another purpose?" He stared intently at her. "Another purpose, yes. Well, out with it! What do you want from old Avernus?"

"As charming as ever, I see."

"You did not come here for my charm. What did you come for?"

"Avernus, you know more about the Grey Wardens than anyone in Ferelden. I need you to answer some questions for me about the taint. Recently I had been experiencing a strange illness. I would be nauseous in the morning and then ravenous in the afternoons, as if I couldn't eat enough. I know there are certain changes that happen to a Grey Warden, but this is something new. I thought perhaps you may know something about it."

"Nausea you say. Anything else?"

"I'm constantly tired. Well more than tired; exhausted really."

"You said you recently had this nausea? How recent?"

"I had it for about three months, but it seems to be gone now. I'm just wondering if there's something else I should be expecting."

Avernus peered at her. "Very well. Stand still. You will feel a wave of warmth over your body and a slight tingling. Do not worry, it won't harm you."

Avernus extended his arm, palm facing her and splayed his fingers. A blue light emitted from his hand. He began at the top of Brianna's head and slowly ran it down her body. She was engulfed by the light which was warm and made her body tingle as if infused with lightening. Avernus finished his scan. He screwed-up his face in puzzlement and performed the scan again. He shook his head and repeated the procedure a third time. His actions made Brianna worried and nervous.

"What? What is it?"

Avernus stared at her and then chuckled. "I'd say you should be expecting something within six months." Brianna gazed at the blood mage, confused. "My dear Warden-Commander, you are going to have a child. You are pregnant."


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER TWENTY

Brianna stared at Avernus, his words not registering in her brain.

"A child? That's not possible. I'm a Grey Warden, Avernus. I can't…we can't… conceive a child. It's…it's…" Words failed her. She felt light-headed, as if she was about to pass out.

Avernus gazed at her and saw all of the color run out of her cheeks. He retrieved a chair. "My dear, you had better sit down before you fall down." She did as she was told. "It is highly improbable, but not impossible. Unless, of course, you haven't had any sexual…"

"Any sexual? What? Of course we have. My husband and I…what business is that of yours?" Brianna shook her head. "Avernus, I'm a Grey Warden. Alistair is a Grey Warden. We thought…that is we were told… How far along am I?"

"It appears you are starting your fourth month or your second trimester. The illness you were experiencing was morning sickness; very common from what I understand."

"Fourth month? That would mean…" Brianna thought back. When did she conceive? About four months ago they were visiting Highever… "Highever," she whispered. "That night…at Highever." She smiled at the irony. Her last memories of Highever held nothing but death and destruction. Now, Highever held the memories of passion and life. "A child," she said and began laughing. "Alistair's child; a child of Theirin and Cousland blood; an heir…"

Avernus gazed at her and nodded, "Yes, an heir to the throne of Ferelden. Why did you not know you were pregnant?"

"I thought the idea impossible. And since The Joining, there have been many changes to my body. Why would I think these new symptoms would be anything other than related to the taint?" She paused, then smiled. "Calenhad's line shall continue," she said quietly. Her hands inadvertently moved to rest on her abdomen, as if protecting the child within. "I am a Grey Warden and I am pregnant," she said in amazement. She then furrowed her brow. "I am a Grey Warden and I am pregnant," she repeated, this time with concern. She looked at Avernus. "What does that mean? The taint I carry…will the child…? Avernus, have you ever treated a pregnant Grey Warden?"

"Not to my knowledge, no."

"Well, do you know anything about pregnancy and the taint?"

"No. Perhaps we should send word to Weisshaupt…"

"No," Brianna said forcefully. "I killed the Archdemon and survived. Every other Grey Warden before me has died performing the same deed. They still aren't happy with our answers to those questions about how I survived. And now for me to be pregnant, well, I think that would garner more attention from the First Warden than I want. And perhaps they'd call me to Weisshaupt or worse, take the child away. No. This must remain a secret Avernus. Only you and I must know."

Avernus snorted. "This isn't something you'll be able to hide forever. Your condition should be obvious to all in a few months."

"We can tell no one." She was adamant.

"What about your husband? Surely he should know."

Brianna thought for a moment, then slowly shook her head. "No. I can't tell Alistair. Not yet. What if I can't carry this child to full term due to the taint? I'd hate to get his hopes up only to have them dashed. He's always wanted a family so much. And if I told Alistair now, he wouldn't be able to keep it secret. It would be all over his face. Eamon would find out and he would want to make a formal announcement, then all of Ferelden would know. What if something goes wrong? I…I couldn't disappoint everyone."

"It is your decision, obviously," Avernus remarked. His tone indicated he did not agree with her decision.

"Avernus, I will need your help. I need you to examine me during this pregnancy to make sure things are progressing…normally."

"You know I do not leave this tower."

"I shall come to you once a month until I can no longer do so."

"That will come quickly." He approached her and took her hand. "Your Majesty," he began softly addressing her for the first time with her title, "are you sure you want to do this alone?"

"For now yes," she replied softly but with determination.

He dropped her hand. "Very well. I suggest that you exercise; no fighting, that's not the exercise I mean. Walking is best for you. And make sure you eat, remember you're eating for two."

Brianna laughed, "Two? It feels as if I'm eating for a hundred!"

"So you're appetite has increased significantly…interesting." Avernus moved to his journal and started writing notes.

Brianna rose, feeling more in control of herself. "I'm not an experiment," she told the old mage.

He looked up from his writing, "What? No of course not."

"I need to meet with the Commander. Remember, tell no one."

"You have my word."

"I'll see you before we leave. Take care Avernus and thank you."

Avernus bowed, "It was my pleasure, Warden-Commander."

Brianna left the tower with mixed emotions; happiness, concern; giddiness, fear. She wished Morrigan was here or there was some way to contact her. She might have information on how the taint could affect her child. _Her _child…_their_ child…_Alistair's _child. How in the world was she going to keep this secret? Surely it will be written on her face and people will know. She had no secrets from her husband…except one and there was no sense in telling him about her and Teagan. It was only one night and nothing more had come of it.

Determined not to betray her new health status, Brianna strode across the walkway. She was about to enter the fortress when the door opened and Nathaniel came bounding through the entrance. He was surprised to see her there.

"Your Majesty," he said and bowed. "I've been looking for you everywhere. Commander Tufnel is ready for you."

"Then we shouldn't keep him waiting," she replied and began to walk by him and through the door.

Nathaniel stared at her. It was now or never. "Excuse me, Your Majesty, might I ask a favor?"

She turned, giving him a curious expression, "Of course."

"I noticed that we are close to Amaranthine. Would it be possible if…if I was given leave to see my sister? I haven't seen her since I left Ferelden."

Brianna thought a moment. "Yes, I think that might be arranged," she smiled. "We can discuss the details later." She turned and walked into the fortress. Nathaniel smiled and followed her.

Brianna met with Commander Tufnel and made every effort to concentrate on the information he was giving her. About two-thirds of those who had attempted The Joining had perished. These two hundred were to replace those at The Vigil and then be sent out into Ferelden to battle the darkspawn hordes wherever they appeared. There was also a contingent of three squads to be sent to assist the dwarves in trying to reclaim some of their thaigs from the darkspawn, as well as one small force that would be on an exploratory mission to gather more information about the darkspawn, especially if there were any more intelligent darkspawn like The Architect that Brianna had faced. Perhaps if they could discover where the darkspawn originated, they could be eradicated. Of course, legend said they came from The Black City somewhere beyond the Fade. Alistair's charge to The Grey Wardens was to find out how much was truth and how much was legend. Brianna gazed at the men and women training for their duties. Two hundred seemed such a small number given the enormity of the tasks. But Grey Wardens were superior fighters. If any group would be able to succeed at their orders, it would be them.

Brianna was impressed with the training and equipment of The Grey Wardens. Levi Dryden and his family equipped them well. As she watched the training, she was asked to participate. Normally, Brianna would have jumped at the opportunity to spar with her fellow Grey Wardens, but she was not about to jeopardize her health or that of her unborn child. She claimed that she was just recovering from an illness and declined. But she suggested that her guards spar in her place. Commander Tufnel nodded in agreement. The exhibition would commence tomorrow morning.

After walking the grounds and observing the Grey Wardens in action, Brianna and Commander Tufnel met privately to review which units would be deployed where and for how long, as well as to determine the next round of recruitment. It was decided that new deployments would take place once a month with Brianna briefing the outgoing units on what to expect. This would give her an excuse to return to The Peak without arousing anyone's suspicions so Avernus could check on the progress of her pregnancy. With much decided today, Brianna and the Commander concluded their business. She would inform her guards of the exhibition tomorrow morning and then rest before joining the Grey Wardens for the evening meal. Commander Tufnel said he would escort her to her guards, but she refused. She bid him farewell until evening. He watched her walk away. Of course he knew of her heroism and skill as a warrior. She was the Hero of Ferelden after all, but he hadn't been prepared for how sharp a military and tactical mind she had. He thought that he knew tactics and leadership, but Brianna's skill was vastly superior to his own. There had always been some rumors that the only reason she was chosen to lead The King's Army and then become The Commander of the Grey was because she was the lover and then the wife of the King. But any doubt in the Commander's mind was laid to rest this afternoon. Ferelden and The Grey Wardens were lucky to have her. He rolled-up the maps they had finished reviewing, then turned to the administrative business of running The Peak.

Brianna found Cedric and informed him of the demonstration between her guards and The Grey Wardens scheduled for tomorrow morning. She could tell Cedric was pleased with this news and was eager to inform her guards of this new turn of events. She then went to visit Levi Dryden and the rest of his family to thank them for their continued service to The Grey Wardens and Ferelden. They seemed pleased at her words. As they spoke Brianna had an idea. She thought she should speak to Alistair and see if there was some way to restore honor to the Dryden name. They were loyal supporters of The Grey Wardens, Ferelden and The King. She thought such loyalty should be rewarded. Once she finished her visit, she swung by the kitchen looking for something to eat. She was starving and knew it wasn't wise not to eat. Cold meat, fruit and bread were made available to her. She ate and then retired to her quarters until evening.

When Brianna awoke, it was dark outside. She must have fallen asleep and slept longer than intended. Had she missed dining with The Grey Wardens? She looked over at her armor and shuddered. She couldn't squeeze her body into it again. Perhaps tonight it would be The Queen of Ferelden dining with them instead of the former Commander of the Grey. She rose and crossed to the armoire. As she did so, she passed by the vanity. She stopped and gazed at herself in the mirror. She pulled of the chemise and examined her nude form, moving her hands over her breasts and down her stomach to rest on her abdomen. She studied herself with a critical eye. Her breasts did seem bigger, perhaps more swollen. Her stomach was still flat, but she could see her abdomen protruding. It wasn't as noticeable when she was dressed due to the cut of her clothing, but standing nude she could see a big difference in her body. Maker's Breath it seemed as if she grew overnight! She would not be able to hide this for much longer; perhaps a month at most. Brianna sighed and dressed, then went to join the others in the Mess Hall.

Morning came quickly. A light snow had fallen in the mountains during the night covering everything in a gauze of white. Brianna shivered when she woke, but servants had started a fire in her room. She rose and dressed quickly, grabbing one of the furs to wrap around her ever growing body. She met her guards who were eager to show off their skills and match their talents against The Grey Wardens. She knew that some of her guards were thinking about becoming Grey Wardens. This would be a good test to see who, at a future date, should be recruited.

Brianna, Cedric and the rest of her guards met Commander Tufnel. He escorted them to the field where The Grey Wardens were waiting for them. Two groups of fighters would spar simultaneously. The first two up were Huck and Jayden. Both fought extremely well, but were taken down easily by the Grey Wardens. The other woman in her guard, Mira, a human and Evan, a male elf, were the next up. Although it took them a bit longer, the Grey Wardens were victorious. The final pair was Nathaniel and Cade. This was the competition that Brianna was anticipating. She asked Commander Tufnel to have their best Grey Wardens go against them. He nodded and called out two veterans that Brianna recognized from The Vigil. Nathaniel recognized them, too. They were among those that had captured him when he snuck into Vigil's Keep. Both Grey Wardens recognized him. They whispered to each other and then Nathaniel's competition smiled wickedly at him. He was looking for some payback; that was obvious. Brianna watched the exchange with amusement. The four men walked to the center of the field, bowed and then began dueling. Both Grey Wardens let out a howl and attacked. Cade was not fazed and easily parried the thrust. Nathaniel, too, was able to block the swing, but he could see that the Grey Warden was out for his blood and didn't care if some "accident" was to befall him. Nathaniel might be fighting for his life.

As the fighting continued, the same thought crossed Brianna's mind; the Grey Warden was attempting to kill Nathaniel. She was at a loss at what to do. She could stop the fighting, but that might embarrass everyone, including Nathaniel. She decided that at the first sight of blood, she would intervene.

Cade had swiftly taken down his opponent and they had removed themselves from the field. All eyes were on Nathaniel and the Grey Warden. Both men were grunting and sweating, putting everything they had into the fight. Every skill both of them possessed was on display. It seemed that they were equally matched and it would end in a draw, but neither man wanted the combat to end. They wanted a clear winner. Nathaniel briefly took his eyes off his opponent to look at Brianna. Her face was unreadable. But that was the opening the Grey Warden needed. He took his shield and bashed it into Nathaniel, catching him off-guard. Nathaniel fell backwards. The Grey Warden saw his chance and had the blade come down on Nathaniel's throat. Nathaniel saw it and brought his shield up, blocking the killing blow. He then pushed his shield forward, the movement making the Grey Warden stagger backwards, giving Nathaniel the few moments needed to regain his feet. Angry at himself for such a careless move, Nathaniel went on the offensive and furiously slashed at his opponent like a man possessed. He drove the Grey Warden backwards. The man could do nothing but block Nathaniel's swings until he missed a parry. Nathaniel saw his opportunity and took it. His swing knocked the Grey Warden off his feet, drawing blood as the sword came down. Nathaniel stood over the man, the killing blow in his grasp. He stared into the man's eyes, then the blade came down…into the ground next to the man's head. Nathaniel stared at the man on the ground, then offered his hand to help him up. The Grey Warden gazed at him, then took the hand offered. There was cheering at this show of sportsmanship. Nathaniel and the Grey Warden looked towards Brianna and the Commander and bowed. Nathaniel noticed the smile on Brianna's face. He shook the Grey Warden's hand who gave Nathaniel a smile of congratulations, then he and Cade joined the rest of Brianna's guards.

"Those two would make excellent Grey Warden recruits," Commander Tufnel said to Brianna.

She smiled. "Yes," was her only comment, then they all retired to the Mess Hall for a well-deserved breakfast.

The rest of the day was spent finalizing the plans that Brianna and the Commander had discussed the day before. Brianna and her guards were scheduled to leave early in the morning, her task here finished. She would brief the first contingent of Grey Wardens tonight and then they would leave at the break of dawn. In the meantime, Brianna visited with Avernus who checked on her health and that of the child. He performed a few more scans. There was something puzzling about these scans; something slightly different than the other day, but he said nothing to Brianna. He would wait a month until she returned to see if the difference was still there.

After the evening meal, Commander Tufnel called the first group of Grey Wardens together for them to hear their charge and to obtain information from Brianna. They were the exploratory group that would be sent into the Deep Roads to begin gathering any and all information about the darkspawn. They were to first march to The Vigil and pick-up three Grey Warden mages that would accompany them. The mages tasks were to document and record any and all information discovered, then periodically have it sent to The Vigil. Brianna informed them of her dealings with both types of darkspawn she had encountered. She also informed them of the Broodmothers and impressed upon them that although killing any darkspawn encountered was standard procedure, it was vital to take down any Broodmothers they saw. Because of Broodmothers and how they are created, this contingent of Grey Wardens was all male. She was not about to jeopardize any female Grey Warden in this particular group. She answered any questions the group had, then they all retired for the night. They all had an early call in the morning.

An hour before dawn, Brianna woke and prepared to leave and return to Denerim. She put on her drakeskin armor which gave a bit more around her body than the Warden-Commander armor and had her pack taken down to be saddled with her horse. Dante, who had been at his mistress' side through her entire stay, was anxious to get back to Denerim. Since Avernus' pronouncement of her condition, Brianna understood Dante's overprotective state. The Mabari apparently knew her condition before she did.

Brianna's horse and guards were waiting for her, as well as the Commander, the Grey Wardens and the contingent to travel to Vigil's Keep. She said a few words of praise to the Grey Wardens and their Commander, then with help mounted her horse. Her guards and the Grey Warden contingent rode out of the gates of Soldier's Peak. At the crossroad, the Grey Wardens headed toward The Vigil while Brianna turned towards the city of Amaranthine. The ride to Amaranthine was eerily quiet. Brianna spoke barely two words to anyone, seemingly lost in thought. Nathaniel had hoped that she hadn't forgotten about his request to stop and visit his sister. They never had another moment to discuss his leave. Late in the afternoon, the group saw the outline of the city of Amaranthine in the distance. As they approached the city gates, Brianna called for her guards to stop. Cedric turned to her.

"Are we stopping here for the night, Your Majesty?" Cedric asked.

"Nathaniel and I are stopping here, Cedric. I want the rest of you to continue travelling to Denerim. When you arrive, tell the King I needed to stop in Amaranthine to check on progress since I left and will arrive within a day or two."

Cedric obviously looked distressed at this turn of events. "Your Majesty, are you sure? Perhaps all of us should…"

"Are you questioning my command?" she asked tersely.

"No, Your Majesty," he replied.

"Then we part here. I will see you in a few days." She rode forward, then called for Nathaniel to join her. He did and they headed towards the gates of the city.

Cedric took the rest of the guards and travelled a few miles away from the city. He remembered his charge by the King, but couldn't openly defy the Queen. He stopped the guards and turned towards Cade.

"I want you to return to Amaranthine and keep a close eye on Nathaniel and the Queen. Try not to have them notice you. Is that understood?"

"Yes, ser."

"Good." Cedric then took the rest of the guards towards Denerim, looking for a suitable place to make camp for the night. Cade watched them ride away, then turned his horse back towards Amaranthine.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

Once they were out of earshot of the rest of the guards, Nathaniel turned to Brianna.

"I'm glad you remembered my request, but there was no need for you to accompany me."

"Since we're here, I thought I would check with the Mayor and the City Guards to see how Amaranthine is recovering."

"Yes, I had heard you saved the city. Is there anything you can't do?"

"I couldn't save Vigil's Keep," she responded quietly. "I couldn't save the Grey Wardens stationed there."

Nathaniel furrowed his brow. "I don't understand."

"Both Amaranthine and Vigil's Keep were under attack by hordes of darkspawn. I couldn't save both. I had to choose and I chose to save Amaranthine. That meant that Vigil's Keep…and everyone there…had to fight the siege on their own."

Nathaniel shook his head. "Maybe I'm missing something, but how much could you have done to save Vigil's Keep?"

"Both had such a small contingent of fighters. Each could have used every man. I could have made a difference wherever I went. But I thought, in the greater scheme of things, that saving Amaranthine was more important." She looked at Nathaniel. "Didn't you see the devastation at The Vigil when you were there? That was from the siege."

"I had always wondered why the place was in shambles," he remarked.

"That's why," she replied. "But don't worry. I won't join you while you visit your sister. I'll be staying at The Crown and Lion Inn. Meet me there the day after tomorrow around dawn and we will return to Denerim."

"Do you not trust me to return on my own?" he asked.

Brianna smiled, "As I said, I have business in Amaranthine. It just happens to coincide with your request."

They rode into the city in silence. As they entered Amaranthine, Brianna was surprised at the city which lay before her. No longer being plagued by smugglers, bandits or darkspawn, the city appeared to be thriving. The new Bann had pledged his loyalty to the crown and was rewarded for his fealty. There were always the nagging rumors that the death of the previous Bann, Bann Esmerelle, had been no accident, but an assassination due to her plotting to overthrow Brianna when she was the Commander of the Grey. The former Bann and others had been loyal to Arl Howe, the Arl of Amaranthine and had taken offense to Brianna killing him. They wanted vengeance not only for his death, but for the change in their wealth. Without Howe, their fortunes had shifted greatly and a large amount of money had been lost. They wanted to assassinate Brianna and put one of their own in charge. It was not to be. She learned of the plot and foiled it. Brianna had never publicly accused the Bann of any wrongdoing. But not too longer after Brianna had returned to Denerim, the Bann met an untimely death which caused the rest of the nobles in the area to rethink their loyalties and agree to support the King, Queen and Grey Wardens fully. They were rewarded for their loyalty, they believed, with their lives.

Nathaniel and Brianna rode towards the market square. Brianna had told Nathaniel that his sister Delilah had married a merchant. He thought it would be best to inquire after her from other shopkeepers. As they rode, Nathaniel spied a tall woman with dark hair who had just exited a shop. She was tidying the storefront. As she turned, Nathaniel recognized his sister.

"Delilah!" he called out.

The woman looked around when her name was called, then saw the man on a horse waving to her and riding towards her. As he came closer, she recognized her brother. A large grin spread across her face. Nathaniel stopped in front of her and hopped off his horse, then gave his sister a huge hug. She returned the gesture.

"Nathaniel! It is you! It's so good to see you! When did you arrive from the Free Marches?"

"It's a long story," he began.

"Well, you must come inside and tell me then come home with me to stay."

"I would love to, but I must return to Denerim the day after tomorrow."

"Nonsense; you've only just arrived! Surely you can stay…"

"No, I can't. I have…my duties..." he began and gestured towards Brianna. Delilah looked up to see the Queen watching the scene before her. Brianna approached them.

"Hello Delilah. Yes, I'm afraid Nathaniel is correct. He needs to return to Denerim with me in two days."

"Your Majesty," Delilah said and curtsied. "How did you…?

"I will leave the two of you to visit." She turned to Nathaniel. "I am at The Crown and Lion if you need anything." She did not wait for a response but put her horse into a trot and went about her business.

Nathaniel watched her ride away, then tied his horse and followed his sister into the shop for a much overdue visit.

Brianna's first stop was to visit the Mayor who was surprised, but honored by her visit. She spoke with him briefly and learned the city was recovering nicely from the darkspawn invasion and the smugglers' incursion. The new Commander of the Grey, who was the city's Arl, had visited a few times to assure that reconstruction was going well and the new Bann fought tirelessly for the city's people. Brianna was happy to hear the news. She bid the Mayor farewell and visited the Commander of the City Guards who echoed the Mayor's words. Any trouble in the city was of the normal type for urban life. The city, for the most part, was back to normal. With such good news, Brianna rode to The Crown and Lion Inn, stabled her horse and entered the establishment.

Nathaniel entered the shop owned by his sister and brother-in-law. It was a modest place with clothing and household items. Delilah motioned for Nathaniel to sit. He took a chair and she sat opposite.

"You're looking well, Delilah," Nathaniel began.

"So are you. When did you return from the Free Marches?"

"A few months ago."

"You heard about Father," Delilah said. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes. That's why I came back…and how I'm working for the Queen."

"I was wondering about that," his sister said. Nathaniel gave a heavy sigh and told Delilah all he had done since his visit to Vigil's Keep. Her face never wavered and she kept silent until he was finished.

"You're lucky she didn't hang you," Delilah finally remarked. "She would have been well within her right, you know."

"I know."

"It was foolish of you."

"Yes. I should never have even made the effort to kill…"

"No, you shouldn't have, but that's not what I meant. You were foolish to even think about defending Father's honor. He had no honor, Nathaniel, or have you forgotten everything."

"I…"he began, but Delilah interrupted.

"Father was a terrible man. He slaughtered the Couslands for no reason other than power. I…I was ashamed to be a Howe." She dropped her head. "What Father did…was unforgivable," she whispered and then told Nathaniel about the civil war and the Blight; their Father's intimate activities during those events; activities that were tyrannical.

"I…I did not know," Nathaniel said after she had finished her tale. "I thought those stories about Father were exaggerated."

Delilah shook her head slowly, "No. But why should they have surprised you? You saw his cruelty first-hand; still bear its scars."

"But…they stripped you of your title…your land…our lands…"

"What did that matter? I rarely spent a happy moment at Vigil's Keep. It was always so dark and dank. I never forgot that we lived in a fortress. It was never a home. But now," she began, "I am married to a wonderful man who loves me and I love him. We are happy; I am happy for the first time in ages. We live modestly; are upstanding members of the community and will be parents soon." She smiled shyly as she announced this news.

"A child?" Nathaniel asked.

Delilah nodded, "In the Spring."

Nathaniel gazed at his sister. She was positively glowing. He had never seen her so happy and so radiant in quite a long time. "You do seem content, Delilah."

"I am, Nathaniel. Don't blame Brianna for what happened to Father. She did what she had to do. Father brought his Fate upon himself. I hold no grudges or bear her ill will. I suggest you do the same, Brother."

Nathaniel nodded, then smiled, "So when do I get to meet this husband of yours?"

"Once we're finished here we can go home. He should be back from his travel by that time and then you can meet him and stay with us for a couple of days, at least."

"Tonight and tomorrow, then I must escort the Queen back to Denerim."

"So we shall make this visit count. But surely, she will let you come back once the baby is born."

"I'm sure she will if I ask and don't get into too much trouble."

"Good. Help me around here and then we shall go home. Oh, it's so good to see you Nathaniel!" Delilah exclaimed and gave her brother a hug. He returned the gesture then helped his sister finish the duties in the shop before heading home for supper.

Brianna gazed around the tavern. It was just as she remembered, although a bit more crowded than during her last visit. She saw the barkeep had been replaced, but everything else appeared to be the same. She walked up to the bar and ordered wine, then casually looked around. She spotted a lone figure at a back table, trying to be inconspicuous. He was doing a poor job of it. Brianna smiled and walked up to the man.

"You'd make a terrible rogue, Cade," she said, teasing him.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied with a grin.

She took the chair next to him; their backs against the wall so they both could keep an eye on the tavern and its patrons.

"Did Cedric order you here?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Well, that made it easier for you to follow my orders."

"Yes."

"The why aren't you with Nathaniel?"

Cade took a long drink before replying, "He was with his sister at their shop. They have now returned home and he is visiting them. Most likely he will stay the entire night there."

"So what can you tell me about Nathaniel Howe?" she asked.

Cade leaned back in his chair. "I'm not sure he knows who he is or where he's going. I get the sense that he feels he needs to avenge his father because he should not because he wants to do it. Their relationship seems to have been…complicated."

"Complicated…that's a good word for it. Do you remember their visits to Highever?"

"I do."

"You remember the boy Nathaniel was. Has he turned into the man I think he is? Alistair believes not. He is certain that Nathaniel is as vile as Rendon. While I don't believe he's as bad as all that, he did feel this sense of family obligation. Have I misjudged him, Cade? Am I wrong about Nathaniel Howe?"

Cade took several minutes before responding. "While my gut tells me you are correct, Your Majesty, I have seen no proof either way. Nathaniel Howe just seems to be."

Brianna gazed at Cade, "I cannot afford any dissent amongst our ranks; not now." As she spoke her hand inadvertently moved to rest on her abdomen. Cade noticed the gesture but said nothing. "So you will need to continue your duty and stay by Nathaniel's side until we can determine if he is friend or foe."

"Of course, Your Majesty." Cade stared at Brianna and saw how tired she looked. "Ma'am, why don't you go up to your room and rest. I will have the kitchen prepare something and bring it up to you."

For a brief moment, Brianna looked relieved to rely on the man. But then the mantle of command was back on her face. "That is a good idea. We travelled a great distance today and it has made me more tired than I thought."

She began to rise. Cade jumped up and offered her his hand, then escorted her upstairs, depositing her in her room. He then had the kitchen make a tray of food for her and brought it to her. He took his post outside her room and guarded her until morning when her orders to him were to find and be with Nathaniel Howe. He would obey her until his dying breath.

The day passed uneventfully for Nathaniel, Cade and Brianna. Nathaniel spent the day with his family with Cade watching in the shadows. Brianna stayed in her room and allowed her body the rest it so needed. It felt good to be out of her armor and just in a chemise, the pressure against her body gone. She wondered how long she could keep her condition a secret and thought perhaps she should tell Alistair when she returned. She did not relish going through this event alone. But what effect would the taint have on her unborn child? Would it become some monster? Have some features of a darkspawn? Would it become immune to the taint? Or would its lifespan be as short as her s? Thirty years and then…The Calling. Was it responsible to bring a tainted child into the world? Or would the taint not affect the child at all? She wished Avernus would leave Soldier's Peak and stay with her at the palace. She trusted no one else to guide her through this pregnancy.

She thought about what would happen when news of her pregnancy was announced. Any enemy of hers and Alistair's might feel a sense of urgency to make a move against them. A child of Theirin and Cousland blood would almost surely be guaranteed the Throne of Ferelden. There was always the possibility that the Landsmeet would choose another to be King or Queen, but it was highly unlikely. Hers and Alistair's reign, so far, had been a good one that was bringing prosperity and security back to Ferelden. But there was never any guarantee that the child would be as good or better than the parent. Brianna sighed. This should be a happy time and her mind was fraught with nothing but worries. She decided to be silent until she returned to Denerim. Once home, she would re-evaluate and decide what to do.

Early the following morning, Nathaniel was waiting for Brianna in the tavern room of The Crown and Lion Inn. She came down to find him sitting at one of the tables. As soon as he saw her, he jumped up from his chair and came towards her. To Brianna's trained eye, Nathaniel seemed to be standing taller, straighter and more confident. He saluted her as she approached.

"If you are ready, Your Majesty, we can leave at your command." His tone was more respectful than usual.

"I am anxious to be on the road," Brianna replied. Dante barked in agreement.

"Then let us be off. The horses are outside waiting for us." Nathaniel moved out of her way to let her pass and then walked behind her, an uncharacteristic move for him. He usually tried to walk by Brianna's side.

Brianna was puzzled by Nathaniel's behavior, but said nothing. She would see if the ride to Denerim would shed some light on his manner. They climbed into their saddles and made their way out of the city and on the road to Denerim, Dante by his mistress' side with Nathaniel riding behind. It made Brianna uneasy with him behind her. They traveled until mid-morning in that fashion until she could stand it no longer. She finally stopped her horse and turned slightly to face Nathaniel.

"I would prefer it if you rode next to me," she said.

"Of course," he replied and moved beside her. Satisfied, she put her horse into a cantor and Nathaniel did the same.

Most of the ride was conducted in silence. They would periodically stop to water and rest the horses, then be back in the saddle heading towards the Capitol. They had not yet stopped to eat and Brianna was feeling the pain of that decision. Around mid-afternoon, she asked Nathaniel to stop. She needed to eat and rest. He found a safe clearing and they dismounted from the horses. Brianna looked in her pack for the small staples she had bought from the innkeeper before they traveled. She sat underneath a tree, her back resting against the trunk and began to eat. Nathaniel had taken a place near her so he could watch their surroundings while they ate. He, too, pulled a few staples from his pack and began to eat. Brianna had saved a lamb bone for Dante who was now enjoying the tasty treat.

Nathaniel watched Brianna as she ate. He was thinking over everything that Delilah had said. He thought about the stories concerning his father's actions. Perhaps Brianna wasn't the monster in this tale, as he always thought. Perhaps she was exactly what everyone said she was; a hero. Gazing at her, remembering their times together as children, and knowing how his father was, Nathaniel came to a decision. And he knew, in his heart, it was the right one.

"Brianna," Nathaniel began, wondering if he was going to be scolded for calling her by her name. She looked at him earnestly. There was no rebuke for his familiarity. "It seems I was…wrong…about the…deeds of my Father. He was the bastard everyone claimed that he was. I always…I knew that he was, having lived with him for most of my life. But being away made my memory very skewed and selective. I'm sorry about your family. It was irreprehensible what my Father did. For that…and many other things…you were…justified in killing him. I am…sorry…I ever doubted you or your character. And I apologize for even thinking about assassinating you. Please forgive me. I want to serve you to the best of my ability and shall continue to be one of your guards, if you will continue to have me."

Brianna stared at Nathaniel. She never thought she would ever get an apology out of him for anything. But he seemed very sincere. "What changed your mind?" she asked.

"Delilah. In speaking with her about everything, she confirmed that all you…and others…had told me was true."

Brianna smiled, "Apology accepted and of course I want you as one of my guards. You and Cade are the best soldiers I have and I am going to need the best to protect me in the coming months."

"When I took my oath of fealty to you, I didn't mean a word of it. But now," Nathaniel knelt in front of Brianna and humbly bowed his head, "I pledge to you my loyalty, my honor and my sword. I shall protect and defend you until my dying breath."

Brianna was surprised at Nathaniel's turn of countenance. She was also impressed at the sincerity in his voice. "Thank you, Nathaniel. This means a great deal to me."

"As it does to me, Your Majesty," he said with new loyalty and respect in his voice. "But we should not dally here too much longer, Your Majesty. It would be better if we were moving towards Denerim."

"Yes, you are right. We should be moving on," she agreed and began to rise. Nathaniel offered her his hand and she gladly accepted it. With his help, she climbed into the saddle and in a few moments, they were back on the road to Denerim.

Brianna, Nathaniel and Dante arrived in Denerim very late. They should have stopped and made camp to rest the horses, but both were eager to get back to the palace. When they entered the courtyard, they were greeted by a very relieved Alistair. He didn't wait for a page to help Brianna. When she stopped, he came down and helped her out of the saddle. She nearly collapsed against him, she was so tired. Her body was paying the price for their quickened pace.

"Thank the Maker you're alright," Alistair exclaimed as he placed his arms around Brianna. "When your guards returned without you, I was sick with worry. I almost rode to Amaranthine after you." He kissed the top of her head. "But now you're back home and safe. And we can talk about this incident tomorrow."

"Yes, tomorrow. Good night, Nathaniel and thank you."

Nathaniel had dismounted and was waiting to be dismissed, "Yes, Your Majesty. Good-night," he said as he saluted. He watched Alistair walk Brianna into the palace and towards their rooms. Nathaniel stretched then went to the barracks for a nice hot bath and then the comfort of his own bed, never feeling happier to be at the palace than he did at this moment.

Before Brianna retired, she sent word to the palace watchmen to be on the look-out for Cade and to let him in when he arrived. He did so not too longer after Brianna and Nathaniel. He too was looking forward to a bath and bed.

The next day, Brianna was able to wiggle her way out of a potential argument with Alistair over her sudden stop in Amaranthine. She didn't mention Nathaniel's sudden change of heart where she was concerned for she knew he'd never believe it. Alistair would need to tangible proof before he would claim Nathaniel Howe as an ally and not a foe.

The next four weeks passed by without any issues or incidents. Brianna's morning sickness was gone and she seemed to have more energy. She was still eating nearly everything in sight, but didn't seem to be gaining too much weight. Until now. This one particular morning, when she awoke she felt as if she had swallowed an entire Orlesian-style buffet. She threw on her robe and then gazed at herself in the mirror. Her face, arms and legs still appeared normal, but her abdomen seemed to have exploded overnight. Brianna untied part of her robe and gazed at her semi-nude form. She slowly caressed her abdomen. Unless she decided to stay in her room for the rest of her pregnancy, she would need to let everyone know. She was nervous. So far, she hadn't felt ill or bad since her first trimester. She thought things were progressing normally. It was nearly time for her to return to Soldier's Peak to brief the troops and have Avernus exam her. But first things first, she needed to get dressed. She peeled off her robe and threw it on the bed, then turned to her wardrobe. She started going through every piece of clothing she had, discarding one after the other. As she was standing there contemplating her clothing dilemma, she was unaware that Alistair had entered their room. He was now leaning against the bedpost, staring at her, his face revealing his love for her. His gaze roamed over her naked body and rested on her protruding abdomen. He crossed his arms over his chest and smiled.

"Putting on a bit of weight I see," he said. Brianna, surprised to hear her husband's voice, grabbed her robe and quickly covered her ever-growing body. Alistair chuckled, then walked behind her, wrapping her lovingly in his arms. "Don't worry, darling. I love your protruding belly because I love you so very much." He dropped a kiss on her shoulder. Brianna decided it was time. She removed his arms from around her and turned to face him.

"Alistair, I have something to tell you."

"I hope this won't take too long. I snuck away from Eamon and I'm sure he'll be on his way here looking for me once he notices I'm no longer in the room."

Brianna took a deep breath. "Perhaps you should sit down," she suggested and taking his hand, led him to a chair.

"Oh, this is bad news, isn't it? That's what I get for being King. Well, come on, tell me, I can take it."

"You really should sit down for this, darling. Please."

Her tone was so sincere that Alistair took a seat and waited for her to speak. Brianna stared at her husband, but couldn't formulate the right words. Alistair saw her struggling to speak, a very uncommon occurrence for her. Whatever she had to say was important. He took her hands in his. "Sweetheart, just tell me. It can't be as bad as all that. Now, what is it?" he asked, smiling.

She stared at him, then looked down. "You're right, I have put on some weight, but there is a very good reason for that." She paused, then looked Alistair in the eyes, a loving smile on her face. "I know this is going to be hard to believe. I still can't believe it myself, but…Alistair, I'm pregnant."


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

At Brianna's announcement, Alistair collapsed against the back of the chair, the breath knocked from him. Of all the things she could have said, being pregnant was the last comment he expected. There was a look of shock and complete bewilderment on his face. He said nothing for a full minute, then another minute passed. There was a look of concern and worry across Brianna's face at his lack of reaction.

"Alistair?" she asked softly.

He blinked and then turned his gaze upon her. "Pregnant? Are you sure?" he asked in surprise.

She nodded, giving him a small smile. "Yes. Avernus confirmed it when I was at Soldier's Peak."

"A child," he said, mumbling like a man in a dream.

Brianna smiled bigger and nodded, "Yes. A child; our child, Alistair; yours and mine."

At her words, Alistair's face broke into a wide grin. He rose from the chair and took Brianna into his arms, hugging her and swinging her around, laughing. "Maker's Breath!" he cried. He then gazed lovingly into her eyes and kissed her.

"I'm so relieved you're happy about this," Brianna said once they parted.

"Happy? I'm thrilled beyond words. Something that I never thought possible…and now, we're going to have a child. Us; two Grey Wardens…" he paused, a look of concern crossing his face.

"Yes, that was my reaction as well, once I got over the shock and excitement."

Alistair realized Brianna had been standing this entire time. He took her to the bed and they both sat, hold each other's hands. "Tell me everything. How long have you known?"

"Only a month, since my trip to Soldier's Peak. My…"sickness"…I really did think it was something related to the taint. I wanted to see Avernus and have him examine me and ask him questions. Except for those at Weisshaupt, he's the only one that knows so much about the taint. He performed a magical scan and that's when he told me. He's never treated a pregnant Grey Warden before and so he doesn't know what the taint will do to the child. Maybe something; maybe nothing. I had arranged it so I would need to travel to Soldier's Peak once a month to deploy the Grey Wardens. I was also going to see Avernus and he would monitor my pregnancy to make sure things were progressing normally."

"You were going to do all this in secret?" Alistair asked.

Brianna bit her lip. "Until I could hide my pregnancy no longer. I had no idea I would show so quickly."

"Why hide it, darling? Why hide it from me?" he asked, trying not to sound hurt.

Brianna gazed down at her hand, still holding Alistair's. She tried not to let her emotions show, but she could feel her eyes begin to well with tears. "I was…concerned. With the taint in my blood, I don't know its effect on the child. I wasn't sure if I could carry until full term; I'm still unsure." She raised her eyes to her husband's face, the tears trailing down her cheeks. "I know how much you want a family; how important it is to you. And I so want to give you one. But what if something happens and I can't…" She choked on the words. "If I lose this child, I know how it would…affect you. I don't want to put you through that."

Alistair smiled and used his thumb to brush away her tears. "Darling…always thinking about others. " He placed his hand gently under her chin and gazed into her blue eyes. "For better or for worse, remember Brianna? I am your husband. I love you. And we face life together…for better and for worse."

Brianna smiled and nodded. "What do we do now?"

"Well, I agree with you that Avernus should continue monitoring your pregnancy. We will be going to Soldier's Peak, as already arranged. You, my dear, are to take extra special care of yourself. When you leave these rooms there will always be at least two guards with you and Dante, of course." The Mabari barked in agreement. "No horseback riding; no sparring; and no taking unnecessary risks."

"Yes, Alistair," she smiled.

He grinned, then frowned as a thought crossed his mind. "So, when I thought you were being poisoned…"

"That was morning sickness, a classic symptom I'm told, which bodes well for this being something of a normal pregnancy."

"So you…weren't being…poisoned."

"No."

"Hmmm. I believe owe Nathaniel Howe an apology."

"Alistair, what did you do?"

"Something I need to apologize for, apparently, but nothing for you to worry about." He smiled and gazed down at her protruding belly, moving his hand beneath her robe and caressing her lovingly. She rested her hand on top of her belly and watched as Alistair's hand moved over her. Suddenly she felt a flutter. Alistair felt it too. They gazed at each other and smiled, a little giggle escaping from each of them. The touching moment was intruded upon by a knock on their door.

"It will be Eamon," Alistair said. "We should probably tell him."

"He'll want to make a formal announcement and it might not be so well received in all quarters of the kingdom."

Alistair nodded in agreement, "Hence the need for your guards. But I can't lock you away for the next four months."

"No."

"So we'll tell Eamon and then discuss the announcement and its differing reactions with him."

"Agreed."

The knocking came again, this time a bit more forcefully. Alistair and Brianna smiled at each other, but neither of them moved, both enjoying the intimacy of this moment. The baby seemed to like it too and gave another flutter that they both felt.

"Come in, Eamon," Alistair called as he smiled at Brianna.

Eamon entered their rooms and found Alistair and Brianna sitting on the bed, each of them having a hand on her abdomen. A puzzled look crossed his face. He began to back away.

"My apologies for the intrusion, Your Majesties," he began.

"No, no Eamon. It's all right," Alistair reassured him. He gazed at Brianna who nodded. "We have some news to tell you." Eamon stopped and waited. Alistair smiled, then said, "Eamon, Brianna is pregnant. We're going to have a child."

Eamon was flabbergasted by the news. You could have knocked him over with a feather at that moment. "Alistair…Brianna…that's…that's wonderful news!" Eamon said, forgetting himself.

Brianna laughed, "Yes, yes it is."

"Do you need to sit, old boy?" Alistair asked an amused expression on his face.

"Yes, I think I need…yes," he replied and took a seat. "Let me congratulate you both. This is exciting news. We'll need to make a formal announcement."

"Which is what we want to discuss with you," Alistair said. He and Brianna removed their hands from her abdomen and gave Eamon their full attention.

"A child with Theirin and Cousland blood…not all will be happy with this event," Brianna said.

"Yes; there will now be an heir to the Ferelden throne; one of Calenhad's bloodline."

"The news could make some react violently," Alistair remarked.

"Against The Queen," Eamon noted.

"Yes," Alistair replied. "We will need to have all eyes and ears alert to any rumblings in the country that might put either Brianna or the child in harm's way."

"Do you think putting your enemies on notice is wise, Your Majesties?"

"For some, we believe it will deter them from acting. For others, it may force them out of hiding. They may decide on some desperate act and then we can stop them," Brianna told him.

"It is placing your lives at risk," Eamon said.

Alistair and Brianna gazed at each other. "They're at risk, anyway," Brianna replied.

"Very well, I shall craft an announcement. Your Majesties," Eamon bowed and left.

"We should call our guards together and inform them of the news and their new charge," Alistair said.

"We should also call Zevran to the palace," Brianna remarked. Alistair nodded. "But first, I need to find some clothes that will fit." She rose and looked at the remaining items in her wardrobe.

"You could always wear something of mine, Bri. They just might fit you," Alistair teased. He ducked just as a pillow came flying at his head. He rose and wrapped his arms about her. "I love you," he whispered in her ear. "Come to my study when you're ready." He kissed her cheek, then left to join Eamon.

Nathaniel and Cade had joined the rest of Brianna's and Alistair's guards in the Throne Room, curious about this emergent call. They were all milling around when the doors opened. They rushed to fall into line. As they did so, Alistair and Brianna walked into the room, their movements slow and deliberate. Brianna had found a flowing gown to wear. It was a bit tight and showed of her abdomen and breasts. Alistair helped Brianna to her throne and she carefully sat. Alistair then turned to the assembled guardsmen.

"At ease and gather around," Alistair commanded. The guards did as they were told and fell out of line to gather in front of their Majesties. "A formal announcement shall be made shortly, but we needed to tell you now and the reason shall become obvious very quickly." Alistair gazed over at Brianna, a wide grin on his face. He turned back to the guardsmen, unable to hide his happiness. "The Queen is with child," he began. There was a buzz about the room at his announcement. Alistair raised his hands to signal quiet. "Therefore, the safety of the Queen is of the utmost importance. As you know, there are those who will not be happy at such news and may attempt to do your Queen harm. You are charged to be on the lookout and vigilant for any signs of movement against the Queen. It is your sworn duty to protect my wife and child. Do not fail me in your task."

Nathaniel gazed at Brianna, as shocked as the rest of the guards. He looked over at Cade who, for some reason, didn't seem surprised by the news. Had he already suspected Brianna was pregnant? He looked back at a beaming Alistair who couldn't stop smiling. He then turned to gaze at Brianna. She looked even more beautiful and radiant than normal. And for a moment, he felt a twinge of jealousy at Alistair. For all that Nathaniel believed he didn't want a family, the thought of a wife and child made him feel warm inside. He thought about his sister and her unborn child and saw how happy and content she and her husband were. But the feeling passed as quickly as it came. He was a soldier now and always would be.

Stefan and Cedric both approached Alistair and Brianna. Simultaneously they both gave the formal salute and knelt. "We hereby pledge our loyalty, our fealty and our lives to the protection of the King, the Queen and the unborn prince or princess."

The guards followed their Commanders' example and gave the same oath. Alistair motioned for them to rise. He then helped Brianna from her seat and they began to exit the room. As they walked, the guards let out a cheer and clapping ensued to congratulate their Majesties on the upcoming birth of their child. Alistair and Brianna smiled as they left, leaving the guards to discuss this turn of events amongst themselves.

Once Alistair and Brianna had left, Stefan and Cedric called together their men to give them their orders which were very simple. Guard the Queen and be alert for any mischief against her or the Crown. Should anyone discover anything, they should bring it to their Commander's attention. They were then dismissed. Nathaniel thought about Orick and his designs against Brianna. He still wasn't sure if he actually worked for Queen Anora. If he did, then this news might have Orick seek him out to take action against Brianna. Producing an heir to the throne was, he was sure, not in their plans. Nathaniel was not comfortable going to Cedric with his information. He needed further proof. He would wait until he could tell the King and Queen more before exposing the traitors within their midst.

Eamon drafted the announcement of Brianna's pregnancy and had it posted around Denerim, then sent it by couriers to the far-reaching corners of the land. Brianna drafted a letter to Fergus to tell him personally about the good news and had a messenger deliver it to him. The final note went to Zevran who was asked to meet Alistair and Brianna at the palace that evening. He arrived at the appointed hour and was shown to their Majesties private apartments. Alistair was waiting for him. Brianna was finishing her appointment with the dressmaker. She needed a new wardrobe that would fit and grow with her as the baby grew. Once she was finished, she joined them.

"Ah, Your Majesty," Zevran said as Brianna entered the room. He gave a gracious bow. "You are looking more beautiful and radiant than ever. And by the news all around Ferelden, I know why. I was just congratulating Alistair on a job well done."

Brianna laughed while Alistair blushed. "Zevran, it's good to see you again. You're looking handsome as well."

"Such a compliment from a beautiful woman I shall always take. But you invited me here for a purpose, no?"

"We need you to use your…unique talents…to uncover any plots that may arise against Brianna," Alistair said.

"Or against Alistair," Brianna added. "There could be a plot against one or both of us."

"I already do this, as that is what you have paid me to do. But I will be extra vigilant and have my network of informants report anything new or unusual since this announcement. But, if I may be blunt, you may already have someone working on the inside against you."

"You mean Nathaniel Howe," Brianna replied. Zevran nodded. "You are going to need to take my word for it, but Nathaniel is not a threat."

Alistair and Zevran exchanged glances, but said nothing.

"Well, you know him best," Zevran replied. "But I must go and prepare for this new assignment. Congratulations, my friends and if it's a boy, consider naming him after me. King Zevran has a nice ring to it." Zevran chuckled, shook Alistair's hand and kissed Brianna on the cheek then left.

They watched him leave, then Brianna turned to Alistair. "I don't know; do you think the name Zev…"

"Not on your life, Bri. Our child will not be named Zevran."

"Just teasing you, honey. I haven't even thought about names yet. I'm just getting used to the idea of motherhood." She paused, then absently touched her abdomen. "Motherhood."

"And what a beautiful mother you make, my darling Brianna," Alistair declared as he took her in his arms. He gazed adoringly into her eyes. "Maker's Breath how do you become more beautiful each day?"

Brianna smiled, "By having a loving husband who makes me happy…every day."

They kissed each other then retired for the night.

Two days later Alistair and Brianna were traveling to Soldier's Peak. For this trip they traveled by coach and stopped at local inns on their journey. Alistair was taking no chances with Brianna's or the child's health. They were accompanied by their full complement of guards and Dante who rode in the carriage with them. The Mabari was always lying close to Brianna, protecting her.

Because they traveled by carriage, the trip took twice as long as before. When they finally arrived at Soldier's Peak, it was late in the evening and snow had started to fall. The Commander greeted the King and Queen who were immediately shown to their room. A dinner of cold meats, cheese and breads was brought to them. They both ate then, feeling exhausted, went to bed.

Alistair and Brianna were up early the next morning, both of them eager to see Avernus. Neither of them had slept well the night before, anxious to learn if Brianna's pregnancy was progressing normally and to know about the health of the child. They dressed and quietly made their way to the old mage's tower.

This time Avernus was waiting for them. When they entered the tower, he was not surprised to see Alistair with Brianna. He smiled briefly when he saw them, then his sour face was back on his features.

"Your Majesties," he greeted them, but did not bow. "Has it been a month already? Time certainly moves quickly nowadays."

"Hello Avernus. How have you been?" Brianna asked.

"Slow in my experiments. If you would only allow me…"

"No," Alistair replied. "You're lucky to still be alive after what you've done."

There was a twinkle in Avernus' eyes. "I'd say that you are lucky I am still alive." He chuckled at his own remark, then turned to Brianna. "But you didn't come to visit old Avernus. You want me to check and make sure your pregnancy is normal. Well, stand here so I can examine you."

Brianna moved to stand in front of Avernus while Alistair stood a few feet away from her to her left. Avernus spoke an incantation and the blue glow radiated from his hand. He moved it over Brianna as she was awash in the warm, blue energy. Avernus frowned and performed the scan again. He did it one final time before being satisfied with the results. He sighed heavily.

"What? What is it?" Brianna asked with concern.

"I thought I had seen that the last time you were here, but I wasn't sure. I am positive now, though. Interesting; very interesting."

"What's interesting? Is there a problem?" Alistair asked, his concern matching Brianna's.

"Problem? You might consider it a problem." Avernus paused, then continued. "You're not having a child," he began. Brianna and Alistair looked at him, confused. "You're having children. My dear, you are pregnant with twins."

"Twins?" Brianna cried out, shocked. Suddenly she heard a loud thump. She turned and saw Alistair lying on the floor. He had fainted.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE

He could hear distant sounds, mumblings far away as if at the end of a tunnel. All around was darkness; most likely because his eyes were closed. As he moved towards consciousness, he was aware of a nasty pounding in his head. He attempted to open his eyes. There were two figures leaning over him, but they appeared as reflections in a pond. The voices, one male and one female, were becoming more coherent. The female kept saying his name.

"Alistair? Alistair?" Her tone was one of worry.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh," Alistair groaned and began to stir.

"At least he's alive," Avernus said.

"Alistair? Are you hurt?" Brianna asked.

Alistair moved to a sitting position, bringing his right hand to the back of his head, rubbing the place where a knot was beginning to form. "I seem to have a bump on my head, but I don't think anything is broken."

"Thank the Maker," Brianna said. "I can't raise these children without their father."

Brianna and Avernus helped Alistair to his feet.

"I'm alright," he reassured them. "How are you?" he asked, turning to his wife.

"Better now that you're awake. Alistair, you gave me a fright."

He grinned sheepishly. "I wasn't expecting…" He took Brianna's hands in his, then looked at Avernus. "Twins? Are you sure?"

"Are you questioning my abilities?" the old mage replied with annoyance.

"N…no; it's just that, well, it's a miracle we conceived at all, but twins?" Alistair said.

"It could be some side effect from the taint," Avernus remarked.

"The taint," Brianna said. "All this time I had shown no signs of being able to conceive and then, while in Highever, twins."

"Highever?" Alistair questioned.

Brianna looked at him. "Yes. I've determined that's when we…that night…at Castle Cousland…" she blushed as she spoke.

Alistair grinned, "Ah, yes, _that_ night." Brianna's blush turned crimson.

"Yes, well, as much as I'm fascinated by your sexual exploits," Avernus began, clearly not fascinated in the least, "it has resulted in a twin pregnancy. From all I can tell, everything is progressing normally. You have grown significantly since I last saw you," he said turning to Brianna, "but with you carrying twins, that's not surprising. But, if you would allow me to take some blood," he began.

"No," Alistair said before the mage could finish.

"Just a moment, Alistair," Brianna said. "Perhaps a blood sample isn't such a bad thing."

"What?"

"Maybe it could tell us something about the babies," she replied.

"Or it could harm you," he countered. Alistair raised his hand to caress her cheek. "It's amazing that we're going to have a child let alone two of them. I don't want to put you or them at risk."

"Just this once. If Avernus can't tell anything, then it's finished. It would put my mind at ease, Alistair," she said softly.

Alistair gazed into her blue eyes and saw that look of determination he knew so well. Arguing with her was futile. He sighed heavily and nodded his consent.

"Good," Avernus said. He took Brianna by the hand and led her to his table filled with tubes, bottles and instruments. He took a sharp knife, walked to the fire in the fireplace and stuck the metal blade into it. He pulled the glowing blade out and let it cool a bit. "Give me your left hand," he told Brianna.

She extended her arm to him. He placed a marble bowl underneath her hand and quickly drew the blade over her palm, cutting deeply. Brianna cried out at the pain. Her blood bubbled to the surface and Avernus turned her palm over so the blood poured into the bowl. Once he had enough, he cleaned the knife blade and stuck it in the fire again. When he pulled it out, he placed the glowing blade flat against Brianna's wound, cauterizing it. She screamed at the pain. Alistair looked as if he was about to strangle the mage. Avernus then rubbed a healing salve into Brianna's wounded palm and wrapped it in a clean linen bandage.

"I will get to examining this immediately. I should know something by tomorrow morning. Now go, both of you. I have work to do." Avernus turned his back on them, excited to have a fresh sample of Grey Warden blood for experimentation.

Alistair and Brianna gazed at each other and shrugged, then left Avernus to his work in the tower.

"We should probably get that bump looked at," Brianna said as they walked from the tower to the main courtyard.

Alistair rubbed the back of his head. "I'll be fine." He wrapped his arm around Brianna as they walked, placing his other hand on her growing belly. "Twins," he said grinning from ear to ear.

Brianna smiled, "Yes. Do you care what we have?"

"No. As long as they are healthy, that's all I care about. Now we need to give orders to the next set of Grey Wardens for their mission."

They headed into the main hall of Soldier's Peak where they were greeted by Commander Tufnel. The three of them then went about the business of preparing the deployment of the next column of Grey Wardens. The Commander also briefed them on the reports from the first contingent. They were still traveling the Deep Roads, collecting samples from their surroundings. Some of these samples had been returned to Vigil's Keep for analysis. It was the essence of the Blight that had darkened the land, but nothing more had been learned so far. The tests were in the early stages.

The next contingent of Grey Wardens was to travel to Orzammar and meet-up with a column of the Legion of the Dead. They were then to begin to clear more of the Deep Roads beyond the Dead Trenches. Brianna, Alistair and Commander Tufnel met with the next group of Grey Wardens and informed them of their orders. Brianna and Alistair answered any questions and gave them advice from their time in the Deep Roads. Alistair also gave their leader a letter to give to King Harrowmount; a formal letter of introduction and offer of assistance with the darkspawn from the King of Ferelden. Once business was concluded, they all joined the rest of the Grey Wardens for an evening of eating and merriment. Brianna gazed at Alistair and saw how happy he was to be back in the company of the Grey Wardens. It seemed to remind him of his time as a young recruit. For a brief moment, she wondered if making him King had been the right decision. It was obviously the correct one for the country, but had it been the right one for Alistair? He looked as if he was enjoying himself immensely. Brianna shook the feeling away and concentrated on spending time with her fellow Grey Wardens.

Alistair and Brianna woke before the others and paid one last visit to Avernus. He was expecting them.

"Well? Can you tell anything from the blood you took?" Alistair asked anxiously.

Avernus turned his attention to Brianna. "Your Joining was done during a Blight, wasn't it?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Interesting."

"What's interesting?" Alistair asked.

"I would have thought there would have been more of the taint in your blood."

"What do you mean? Are you saying I'm not a Grey Warden?" she asked.

"Oh, no, you're a Grey Warden, there's no mistaking that. It's just that the concentration of taint in your blood isn't as high as I had found previously. Of course, most of my subjects were male. Perhaps there's something about being female that allows you to tolerate the taint better."

"Or perhaps the taint has passed to the children I carry," she said with concern.

"That is possible, but so far, I've detected nothing abnormal with either of their developments. We'll just need to wait and see. Don't worry overmuch about it."

"That's easy for you to say," Brianna replied flippantly.

"Yes, it is," Avernus agreed. "Well, have a safe trip back and I'll see you in a month," he said, turning his back on them, dismissing them.

Alistair could see the look of worry on Brianna's face. He gave her an encouraging smile, patted her hand and led her back to the waiting carriage.

The occupants of Soldier's Peak were up early the next morning to see the royal party and the Grey Wardens off. The snow had stopped during the night and everything was covered in a blanket of white. Brianna, Alistair and Dante climbed into the waiting carriage with their guards in tow. The Grey Wardens followed behind. At the fork in the road, the royal party headed towards Denerim while the Grey Wardens took the northern route to Orzammar.

The trip to Denerim was uneventful for the first several days. Everything went according to plan. About twenty-five miles outside of Denerim, Alistair and Brianna felt a tingling throughout their bodies. The tingling feeling grew stronger. As the tingling sensation increased, the babies within Brianna began to kick, softly at first then with growing intensity. They looked at each other.

"Darkspawn," Alistair said.

"Alistair," Brianna began.

Alistair leaned out of the coach window, ordering the carriage to stop. He opened the door and climbed out, grabbing his swords. Both Stefan and Cedric rode to his side.

"There are darkspawn on the way, not very far. Stefan, you and your guards come with me. Cedric, you and your men take the Queen back to the palace. Do not stop for anything." Alistair had removed his formal armor for the ride. Now he was strapping his breastplate in place as he spoke.

Brianna opened the carriage door, attempting to alight. "Alistair," she said, a note of concern in her voice.

He turned to her. "What are you doing? Stay where you are. We need to get you back to Denerim."

"I'm a Grey Warden, too," she began.

"You are the mother of my children, first and foremost. You are returning to Denerim." The tone of his voice made it very clear that it was not a request he was making, it was a command; the command of a King.

She did not close the carriage door, but watched helplessly as Alistair ordered Cade to take his place in the carriage next to Brianna. He would need Cade's horse to lead the charge against the darkspawn. Cade did as he was commanded and joined Brianna in the coach. Alistair then turned to Brianna. She gave him a weak smile.

"This is payback for the Archdemon, right? You have never forgiven me for leaving you at the gate," she said, trying to make light of the event.

Alistair smiled, "Just a small detour, my love. I shall be back by your side in no time."

"Be careful, Alistair," Brianna said, "Return to me whole and safe."

"I shall. I promise," he said smiling. He cupped her chin and leaned in to kiss her. "I love you," he said when they parted.

"And I love you," she replied.

Alistair closed the carriage door, then ordered Cedric to ride to Denerim. He watched the carriage with its guards race away. The coach had just driven out of sight when the contingent of darkspawn rode over the hill. Alistair climbed into the saddle, brandished his sword and ordered his men to charge. He and his guards rode into the middle of the darkspawn, attempting to cut them down.

As the coach sped further and further away from the darkspawn encounter, the tingling in Brianna's body lessened until they were far enough away that she could no longer sense the darkspawn. But that only made her more agitated. The worry for Alistair was etched on her face. She placed a hand on her abdomen. The babies were still active, most likely due to their mother's emotions. Cade watched Brianna, trying to think of something to comfort her.

"He will be fine, Your Majesty. The King is a Grey Warden, after all; a superior fighter."

Brianna attempted a weak smile, "Yes; yes he is."

Without knowing what else to say, Cade and Brianna continued the journey to Denerim in silence.

The carriage traveled at a breakneck pace, nearly losing a couple of the horses in the process, but the entire party arrived at the palace by nightfall. Cade helped Brianna from the coach, then escorted her inside. Once there, she thanked him and ordered Cedric to dismiss her guards. She then returned to the royal apartments to try and rest, but it was no use. Her worry for Alistair kept her awake. She had changed into a nightgown. Instead of re-dressing, she threw on a robe and began to wander around the palace. She found herself in the kitchen wondering what was in the larder to eat.

When she entered the kitchen, she found Nathaniel who seemed to have the same idea she did. He stood at attention and saluted when she entered.

"Your Majesty," he said.

Brianna smiled, "Relax Nathaniel, I just came for something to eat."

"Why don't you sit and I'll find something for both of us."

Brianna nodded and Nathaniel went into the larder to fetch some food for them. He brought it to the table, as well as found some plates and glasses, then poured each of them a draught of mead. He placed some of the food on her plate, then took some for himself. He sat down to eat, then noticed she hadn't touched her food.

"You should eat something," Nathaniel told her.

"Yes," she agreed and attempted to eat some bread and cheese.

"He will be okay," Nathaniel tried to reassure her. "The King is an excellent warrior. Besides, he has much to fight for."

"I can't help but worry," she told him.

"That's perfectly understandable."

"Please, can we talk about something else? Anything else."

"Of course," Nathaniel said, searching for a topic. "Did I tell you that Delilah is with child?"

"Your sister is pregnant?"

"Yes. She is due in the spring. I am hoping to request a few days leave to see her and the new babe."

"That's wonderful news, Nathaniel. I'm sure Cedric will give you the time, especially if I order him," she said smiling, a twinkle in her eye.

"I was hoping you would say that," he said smiling. It was the first genuine smile he had given Brianna since being in her employ.

"Has your time in my guards improved since you first started?" she asked.

"My skill has improved and my fellow guardsmen at least accept me as one of them."

"Have you not made any friends?"

"Cade has taken me under his wing. He has since the beginning, although I don't know why."

"That's just the type of man he is," Brianna responded.

"I understand that he worked with your father."

"Yes. Cade has been with my family for as long as I can remember."

"He told me he was at the Battle of River Dane."

"Nearly all of Ferelden was at that battle it seemed. But, yes, Cade was there. He and my father served in the same regiment. Actually, Cade and my father go back farther than that. Cade's father served my grandfather. He was his steward. My father and Cade were childhood friends. He was the closest thing to a brother that my father had."

"I had no idea," Nathaniel said, surprised.

"Cade wanted to be a part of the Highever military and my father agreed. It was only after the loss of his wife and child that he was brought directly into the family and began to live in Castle Cousland. The death of his wife and child hit him pretty hard."

"What happened?"

"My understanding is that his wife was beautiful, but frail. She died giving birth to their daughter. The child survived only a few days then died. My father was concerned that grief would consume Cade, so he brought him to the castle. Apparently, I was born on the same day his daughter died. Cade was given the task of protecting my father and then protecting Fergus and me. He became my instructor in weaponry when I was old enough to learn such skills. Cade always said I was a natural with a blade. I think…I think I was like the daughter he never had. Anyway, he went everywhere with us. Then when my nephew Oren was born, Cade worked for my brother. That's why he went with him to Ostagar."

"So, you're very special to him," Nathaniel said.

Brianna gazed at Nathaniel, a smile on her face. "And he is very special to me."

"That explains his protectiveness over you. It seemed to be more than just being one of your guards."

"We only recently re-connected. I didn't know he had become part of the army during the siege of Denerim until after the Blight was over. Once I discovered that, I asked him to stay on here at the palace. He became my guard officially when I became Queen." She paused, "You don't remember him on your visits to Highever?"

"No, but then, there are few things I remember from those visits, other than the happiness of being there and the dread of leaving."

"Dread?"

"You've seen Vigil's Keep. It wasn't the warmest place to live and I don't mean the temperature. Being at Castle Cousland was a reprieve. Your family was always so warm, so inviting, so loving. My family, well, I was only close to my sister."

Brianna reached out her hand to grasp Nathaniel's that was resting on the table. "I'm so very sorry." She gave his hand a squeeze.

He smiled at her. "You and Fergus always seemed close."

She released his hand, "We are. I mean we didn't always get along; siblings will be siblings. But, for the most part, we looked out for each other. We spent a lot of time together. Mother and Father were always teaching us about the responsibilities we would one day inherit. After our lessons, we would escape and explore the surrounding hills and dales. We had fun."

"I always wished to be a part of your family; that I could stay and live with you."

"You might have been, but your father had…other ideas. He thought Thomas would have made a better match for me."

"Father…Father always underestimated you. In the end, it was his undoing."

Brianna smiled sadly. "Well, I should probably try to get some sleep."

She moved to rise. Nathaniel was at her side in an instant, offer her a hand. She gratefully accepted it. He escorted her to her room, then returned to the barracks for some sleep.

Brianna paced in her bedchamber most of the night. She finally fell asleep in a chair in the wee hours of the morning. Alistair still hadn't returned home, but her body was exhausted. She would catch a couple of hours of sleep. If he hadn't returned by the time she woke, she would lead a search party for him.

Her sleep was not restful. An old dream haunted her. When she had returned to Ostagar to retrieve Maric's sword, Cailan's armor and specific royal documents, she had discovered Cailan's broken and mutilated body hung on pikes; displayed as a trophy. But in her dreams, it wasn't Cailan's body, but Alistair's that she found. She screamed and attempted to retrieve him, but she was attacked by waves and waves of darkspawn. She could never reach her husband's body and was soon engulfed in the swarm; overcome by the darkspawn horde.

Brianna screamed and awoke in a cold sweat. A comforting hand caressed her cheek.

"Darling," a voice said.

She looked around wildly, then her eyes focused on the face above hers; the face of her husband.

"Alistair?" He smiled at her. She threw her arms around him. "Oh, Alistair, you're here; you're alive."

He hugged her back, "Yes. Alive; we all are." She continued to hug him, not wanting to let go. "My dear, I'm covered in gore."

"I don't care."

"I do. Let me change out of this armor."

Brianna released him. "When did you return?"

"About twenty minutes ago."

"Did the fighting take that long?"

Alistair began to strip out of his armor. "No, but it wasn't an easy fight. These were the intelligent darkspawn that you had encountered at The Vigil. I'm not sure how long we fought, but we killed them all, then burnt their bodies. We couldn't have travelers encountering the aftermath. We then came straight back to Denerim, pushing the horses as fast as we could. But we could only push them so far. When we arrived, the castle was just stirring. I dismissed my guards and came here to you. You were sleeping, so I didn't want to disturb you. But then you screamed and I thought I should comfort you."

"I'm glad it's over and no one was hurt, especially you. I've never felt so helpless about a situation in my life."

Alistair chuckled, "Now you know how I felt at times being with you. There shouldn't be any more threat this close to Denerim. Still, I am taking no chances and sent word to Commander Tufnel to dispatch a squad of Grey Wardens to patrol the area between Amaranthine and Denerim. That was what delayed me a few moments before joining you. But now I'm exhausted and you look as if you could do with a few more hours of sleep. Come to bed."

Brianna took the hand Alistair offered her. He helped her into bed, then crawled in beside her. Soon both of them were fast asleep; oblivious to the world around them.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR

Nathaniel had just finished breakfast and was heading to the firing range for a little target practice with his bow when he heard a familiar voice calling to him from the shadows. He smiled to himself. He had wondered how long it would take Orick to contact him. He walked towards the sound of the voice and saw the little man waiting for him.

"Is my lord playing Queen Anora for a fool?" he began a bit irate.

"I don't know what you mean."

"She wasn't poisoned by you."

"I never said she was."

"You led me to believe…"

"If you misinterpreted my actions, then that is your problem. But you weren't the only one who thought Brianna was being poisoned. Alistair believed the same and accused me of the deed…which is why I cannot use poison against her. It will be too easily traced back to me."

Orick thought about this for a moment. He had heard of Alistair's attack against Nathaniel and his accusation. The man seemed to be telling the truth.

"My apologies, my lord, it seems you are right. But with the news that she is pregnant…if those…creatures…are born, then my Queen's chances for regaining the throne are almost nil. We need you to act quickly."

Nathaniel folded his arms across his chest. "I'm still not convinced that I'm working for Queen Anora. This could be a trap set by Brianna and Alistair."

"Ahhhh, you are cautious. I understand my lord." Orick thought for a moment. "What if I were to arrange a meeting between you and my Queen? You can hear it from her lips. Then you will trust us."

"Yes, that should do."

"You will hear from me again very soon," Orick promised.

Nathaniel watched the man slither away among the shadows. This should give him the proof that he would need to take to Brianna and Alistair to warn them of the conspiracy in their midst. He continued walking towards the firing range wondering how long it would take for Orick to contact him again.

It did not take long. Orick found Nathaniel around mid-afternoon. He had arranged for Nathaniel to visit Queen Anora in her cell at Fort Drakon at midnight tonight. When asked how this was arranged, Orick revealed that Anora's guard had a soft spot for her and would do almost anything she commanded, short of releasing her. Being one of Brianna's guards would allow Nathaniel to roam the prison freely. If he was questioned, he could always claim he was on private business for the Queen. Nathaniel listened and then agreed to the meeting. It could still be a trap, but he needed to take the risk. There was much more at stake than himself.

Nathaniel went about his day as normal. When the time came for the rendezvous, Nathaniel quietly slipped out of the barracks wearing his leather training armor, carrying the Queen's shield and sword on his back. His formal armor would have been too noisy and conspicuous. He stealthily moved through the shadows of the castle until he was outside its gates and walking through the dimly lit streets of Denerim.

It might be near midnight, but Denerim was far from deserted. The taverns were still doing a brisk business, as well as the local brothels. Cutpurses and thieves were hiding in the shadows awaiting any unsuspecting passerby to help relieve them of their coin. Soldiers also patrolled the streets which kept the more violent crimes down to a minimum. Nathaniel walked casually through the streets, looking like one of the soldiers on patrol, not garnering a second look from anyone. The trick to looking inconspicuous, Nathaniel had learned, was to appear as if you belonged; blend into your surroundings. Looking nervous or like you were trying to hide only made you stand out more.

He made his way to Fort Drakon and entered the prison, the guards giving him a brief salute as he entered. He returned the gesture and walked through the main area. The prisons for the average criminals were below the fort. But Anora was no average prisoner. She was being kept in the tower. Orick had given Nathaniel the directions to the tower. He followed them and saw the man Orick had told him would meet him and escort him to Anora's cell. The man saluted Nathaniel, then unlocked the iron gate to the staircase and took him up the winding stairs to where Anora was waiting for him.

Nathaniel was unsure how many stories they climbed, but it was obvious the tower was secure and the only way in or out was the staircase they were currently climbing. At the top of the stairs, the guard unlocked another iron gate and allowed Nathaniel to pass through. They walked down a small, dimly lit hall to another locked iron door. The guard unlocked this door and let Nathaniel pass. The guard told Nathaniel to pound on the door when he was finished and he would escort him back down. The iron door then closed with a finality that made Nathaniel shiver. He turned, expecting to be in a small, cramped cell. He was surprised at what he saw.

The several cells in the tower had been converted into open rooms, one flowing into the next. These were lavishly furnished with silks, satins and furs; all the trappings of nobility. The rooms appeared to be more like comfortable apartments than a prison. But the bars on the small windows and the heavy iron door betrayed exactly what this place was; a gilded cage.

A woman with blonde hair and blue eyes stood in the middle of the room, ready to greet him. This was Anora Mac Tir-Theirin; the daughter of the late Loghain Mac Tir; the widow of the late King Cailan and former Queen of Ferelden. Nathaniel observed her. She stood ramrod straight; her gaze cold and never wavering. Her dress was worn, but still regal. She held herself as if she was still Queen. She looked down her nose at him; sizing him up.

"I am glad we have this moment to meet, Nathaniel Howe," Anora began. Her voice was commanding and haughty. Nathaniel believed she was anything but happy about their meeting.

Nathaniel walked towards her and then dropped to one knee, bowing. "Your Majesty," he said, playing the role of dutiful subject. A gleam of approval shone in her eyes at his actions.

"Arise Nathaniel," Anora ordered. He obeyed. "I knew your father. An interesting man. He always knew what he wanted and did not hesitate to go after it. I admired that trait in him."

"Thank you, Your Majesty. My father admired your father greatly. He had always wanted to serve him."

"My father was admired by nearly all of Ferelden. He did not deserve his fate. I take it you think the same about your father?"

"I do, Your Majesty."

"And you are looking to avenge your family?"

Nathaniel's face turned grim, "Very much so." His voice was filled with venom and hatred.

"Then we are of the same mind. I need to re-take the throne and Brianna is the only person standing in my way."

"Begging your pardon, but what about Alistair?"

Anora snorted, "Brianna is the real power behind the throne. Everyone knows this. Once she is eliminated, removing Alistair will be easy. He will be in such a state of grief that usurping him will be child's play. No one, not even Eamon would be able to keep him on the throne. But this must happen quickly. I understand that she is expecting a child."

"Yes," Nathaniel stated.

"Then we do not have much time. Brianna cannot be allowed to give birth. If she does, my chances dim. They will not vanish completely, but it is easier to eliminate her now than having to remove an entire family; although my sources tell me that would not be a problem for you."

Nathaniel stared at Anora. She was still connected to the outside world. What other allies did she have and were any of them the heads of foreign lands?

"You heard correctly, Your Majesty. Do you have any suggestions as to how I should perform the deed?"

"Only that it should not lead back to you or I. Everything else I leave to your discretion and expertise. Once you perform this task and I am Queen again, I shall reward you by restoring your family's ancestral home and lands; perhaps even naming you the new Arl of Amaranthine."

"But the Grey Wardens hold Vigil's Keep," he said.

"They will not once I am Queen. In fact, I have plans for that small sect."

Nathaniel wondered what those plans were, but if he was successful, it would not matter. He smiled, "Thank you, Your Majesty."

Anora returned his smile. "It would be the least I could do for such a service."

"If I might ask for something right now, Your Majesty," he inquired. Anora nodded. "I would like a token of yours; something personal. A little insurance for myself as it were."

Anora's eyes narrowed. "You are very much like your father." She thought about it, then went to her vanity. She opened her jewelry box and removed a ruby ring. She returned and handed it to Nathaniel. "Cailan gave this to me. He said it was his mother's."

Nathaniel took the trinket. "I shall guard it and return it to you after the task is done."

"Keep it," Anora said. "I do not wish for anything owned by that woman. She betrayed my father or at least that is what I had gathered. My father rarely talked about her, but the few arguments I remember my parents having were usually about her. I remember that whenever she and my father were together, they never spoke or even looked at each other."

There was such poison in Anora's voice when she spoke of Rowan, Cailan's mother that Nathaniel wondered if Anora had ever loved anyone in her life, except perhaps her father.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. I shall not fail you."

"Thank you, Lord Howe," she said.

Nathaniel bowed and walked towards the iron door, then banged on it loudly. He heard the key turn in the lock and then the door swung open. He exited the room. The guard closed the door, then escorted Nathaniel back down to the main floor of the prison. Grasping the ring, Nathaniel walked through the main floor and out of the prison into the Denerim night.

Nathaniel smiled to himself as he walked. He now believed he had enough proof to inform Brianna and Alistair of Anora's plot and keep himself from being suspected as a co-conspirator. He looked up and saw the palace in sight. He turned down a street to head to the back of the castle when he was ambushed. The man came up from behind him and shoved him hard into a wall. The force made Nathaniel lose his footing and he nearly fell. The man stopped his fall and spun him around, slamming his back into the wall. His head bounced against the stone. His attacker placed his arm against his throat and placed his feet in between Nathaniel's legs so he couldn't gain his footing, thus pinning him to the wall.

"Just what in the hells do you think you're doing?" the man growled.

Nathaniel blinked. He recognized the voice.

"Cade?" he said, the name barely audible from the pressure on his windpipe.

At the sound of his name, Cade released Nathaniel who nearly slumped to the ground. The younger man slid down the wall and sat, trying to catch his breath. Cade had backed away, but he was pacing back and forth like a caged animal, his eyes never leaving Nathaniel.

"Did you follow me?" Nathaniel asked once his voice returned.

"What were you doing visiting Anora?" Cade asked in an accusatory tone.

"How did you know that?"

"Do you think you're the only one who has friends at the prison?"

"It's not what you think," Nathaniel began.

"And what do I think," Cade replied.

"I am working for Anora against the King and Queen."

"I suppose you're going to tell me that's not true."

"You suppose correctly."

"Why should I believe you?"

Nathaniel let out a sigh. "You have no reason to believe me. You must trust me on my word alone."

Cade stared at Nathaniel, sizing him up. "You wanted to kill the Queen before."

"Yes. That was before I learned about all the despicable things my father had done. When I was in Amaranthine, I visited my sister, Delilah. She told me about the type of man my father truly was. I…I had forgotten…about all that. Now…now I want to serve her and the King, to the best of my ability. I have sworn my loyalty to her; to protect her and the Crown. You can ask her yourself if you want."

"And your visit to Anora?"

"To obtain proof that Anora has a plot against the King and Queen. Her man Orick had approached me not long after I became one of the Queen's guards. He wanted me to…kill…the Queen and then assist in putting Anora back on the throne. I didn't know if he was really from Anora or a test from the King and Queen. So I said nothing. He took my silence as acquiescence. I never corrected his assumptions. I have a letter, supposedly from Anora, but I didn't know her handwriting and was unsure if it came from her. I wanted proof that the directive was coming from Anora herself. Well, I got that through my meeting with her first-hand. She also gave me this." He held-up the ring she had given him. "I was just returning to the palace and was planning on telling the King and Queen in the morning."

Cade thought about all Nathaniel had said. He finally spoke. "Orick," he said and spat as if the man's name was poison. "We had suspected he was conspiring against the Crown, but never could prove it. He's a slippery one."

Cade reached down and offered Nathaniel his hand. The young man took it and rose to his feet. "Where's this letter?"

"In my trunk along with a token from the late Teyrn Loghain's possessions. It was supposed to help prove to me the letter was from Anora."

"We'll need to take that along with this ring and present the information to the King and Queen in the morning."

"So you believe me?"

Cade looked at Nathaniel. "Yes, Nate, I do. But I'll be a stronger believer in you once you tell the King and Queen everything."

"That was my plan."

"Then let's get back to the barracks and get some sleep. We have a very important audience with their Majesties in the morning."

Nathaniel smiled and nodded at Cade then they made their way back to the palace and quietly entered the barracks, each going to their own bed for some much needed rest.


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE

Early the next morning, Cade was at Alistair and Brianna's door. He did not wish to wake them so early, but he also felt his news couldn't wait. He gently knocked on their chamber door. He heard a rustling inside the room, then Alistair, fully dressed, opened the door.

"Begging your pardon, Your Majesty, but I have some news that you must hear immediately."

Knowing that Cade was not a man to overreact, Alistair nodded and opened the door a bit wider to let the man in. Cade declined. "We need to meet privately, but not here. It concerns the safety of the Queen."

At that, Alistair's face darkened. "I will meet you in my study," he said.

"Please bring the Queen and Chancellor Guerrin. They should hear this, too."

At first, Alistair was about to protest, but the command in Cade's voice gave him pause. He then nodded his consent. "Meet us there in fifteen minutes."

"Yes, sire," Cade said, saluted and then left.

Alistair then turned to address his wife about this new development and closed the door behind him.

In fifteen minutes, Cade and Nathaniel were standing outside Alistair's study. Cade was very calm. Nathaniel was anything but. He had Anora's letter, ring and Loghain's medal, but now was unsure if he had enough proof. But it was too late to back out now. Cade knocked on the door. He heard Alistair bade him enter.

Brianna was sitting in a chair face the door with Alistair and Eamon flanking her on each side. When Alistair saw that Nathaniel accompanied Cade, a dark scowl crossed his handsome face. Both Cade and Nathaniel bowed.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Alistair began, his tone anything but pleasant. Brianna slipped her hand into his and gave it a squeeze, trying to calm him down.

"Your Majesties," Cade began, "we have been charged with rooting out any conspiracies against the Crown. Any information we discovered we were to report to our Commander; however, the delicacy of this particular information required that we discuss the matter with you directly. Nathaniel Howe has learned of a plot against the Queen. I will let him tell you of what he has learned." Cade backed away and allowed the room's full attention be given to Nathaniel.

Nathaniel looked at the hostile faces of the two men, their arms crossed over their chests. He wasn't sure if they would believe him. Only Brianna's face was friendly. He tried to concentrate on her while he spoke.

"Your Majesties," he began, bowing. "As you know, I had confessed to wanting to…uh…assassinate…the Queen when I was at Vigil's Keep. That information spread quickly around the castle. I had not been in your employ long when I was approached by a man named Orick."

At the name, both Alistair and Eamon shifted uncomfortably. Apparently the name was familiar to them. Nathaniel continued.

"He had asked if what he had heard about me was true. I told him it was. He then told me that he was working for someone who wished to remove the Queen from the throne. That someone was Queen Anora. She wanted to be reinstated as the ruler of Ferelden; the sole ruler of Ferelden. I did not trust the man, thinking it was some sort of test designed by Your Majesties. I had asked Orick for proof of his story; something from Anora herself. I heard nothing from him until we returned from Highever. Under my pillow in the barracks I found these."

Nathaniel presented the letter from Anora and Loghain's medal from the Battle at River Dane. Alistair took both and examined them.

"This letter is in Anora's hand. I read enough edicts from her when I became King." He handed the items to Brianna. She passed the letter to Eamon, but examined the medal.

"I recognize this. My father had a similar one. King Maric had them cast and presented to all those that fought in the battle." She then passed the medal to Eamon.

"Yes, this is Anora's hand-writing and I remember Maric wishing to honor those at that definitive battle. He and my sister, Rowan, created the Order of the Mabari."

Nathaniel continued his story. "After I received these, Orick approached me again to see if I was satisfied in my knowledge of whom I was working for. I never agreed to participate in the plot, but I didn't disagree. I said nothing. Orick assumed my silence to mean my acquiescence. I never corrected his assumption. But I swear to you, on the life of my sister's unborn child, I never took any action against their Majesties or the Crown."

Brianna smiled at him. Alistair's and Eamon's faces were unreadable.

"When you took ill, Orick believed I was poisoning you; an idea that had taken root in other quarters." Alistair shifted uncomfortably. "But once it was announced that you were with child, Orick approached me again and accused me of not participating as they had thought." Nathaniel looked at Brianna. "By this time, I had spoken with my sister and had learned about the crimes my father had committed. My attitude towards you had changed and I re-affirmed my loyalty to you and the Crown." He then directed his view at Alistair. "I knew there was this conspiracy brewing, but I felt I needed more proof; to make sure it was truly Anora that was pulling the strings and not an attempt by her supporters that she could claim she was unaware of. I did not know Anora's hand-writing, so I told Orick I wasn't convinced it was Anora who requested my services. He suggested arranging a meeting between the two of us, which happened last night in her rooms at Fort Drakon. By the way, you should be aware that her guard has a soft spot for her and will do almost anything for her. Anyway, our conversation was…enlightening." He looked at Brianna. "She wants me to kill you…now…before you give birth. She has concluded, correctly, that the King will be grief-stricken and it will be easy to remove him from power. She does not believe you are powerful enough to keep him on the throne, ser," Nathaniel said, his comment aimed at Eamon. "She is still receiving information from the outside world, beyond the borders of Ferelden. I don't know if her support is the same. Even if the deed cannot be done before you give birth, she has no problem…eliminating…the entire family."

Nathaniel paused to let his words sink in. Alistair and Eamon looked livid. Brianna, however, appeared very calm.

"I know how…incredible…this story sounds, so I asked Anora for a personal token. She gave me this." He showed them the ruby ring. "She said her husband gave it to her; that it was his mother's."

Eamon gazed at the ring in Nathaniel's palm. "May I see that?" he asked. Nathaniel gave the item to him.

Eamon studied the ring, a sad look entering his eyes. "This was my sister Rowan's ring. I recognize it. Our father had given it to her when our mother died. I was there when Cailan presented it to Anora, as one of many wedding presents. She had always worn it, but when I first saw her after Cailan's death, it was not on her finger. I had wondered if she had given it to Cailan, as a memento, when he went off to Ostagar. Why would she give this to you?"

Nathaniel cleared his throat. "My pardons, Chancellor, but I got the impression that Anora wanted nothing to do with any of the former Queen's possessions. She was…quite happy…to get rid of it."

A grim look crossed Eamon's face. He closed his fist around the ring, clutching it tightly.

Nathaniel looked back at all three of them. "That's the information I needed to tell you." He bowed.

Alistair became apoplectic at Nathaniel's story. "Arrest Orick! Execute Anora!" he shouted.

"Alistair," Brianna said forcefully, "we can't do either one of those things."

"Watch me." Alistair threatened.

"This conspiracy is likely bigger than Orick, Anora and Nathaniel. We need to act as if we know nothing and flush them all out," Brianna told him.

"She's right, Your Majesty," Eamon agreed. "You can't just act on one report, especially when that report is from a Howe. There are still some in many quarters that wouldn't trust a word he said and would lose respect for you if you did. Eh, no offense," he turned towards Nathaniel.

"None taken ser. I happen to agree with you," Nathaniel said.

"I must agree with the rest as well, Your Majesty," Cade spoke up.

"I will **not** risk the lives of my wife and unborn children," Alistair vowed.

"Neither would we," Eamon assured him. "But we only have enough proof for ourselves. For the entire nation of Ferelden, we will need much more. Anora is still popular with some of the people. If you move against her without definitive proof, you will more than likely cause other conspiracies to form."

"In fact," Brianna began, "Anora may not even trust Nathaniel and told him this so he would come to us with the information. She might be betting that you will move against her and then she could use this to her advantage, possibly plunging Ferelden into another civil war over the Crown. We must act normally, as if we have no idea of the plot underfoot."

Alistair pinched the bridge of his nose and began to pace, thinking about all of their arguments. He knew they were right. He…they…would have to behave as if they did not know of the looming danger surrounding them all. He stopped next to Brianna and took her hand in his.

"Alright," he agreed. "We act as if we know nothing. But the two of you must be extra vigilant in your protection of Brianna," Alistair ordered to Cade and Nathaniel.

"Of course, Your Majesty," Cade responded. Nathaniel nodded in agreement.

Alistair stared at Nathaniel, then moved to stand in front of him. "It appears I owe you an apology," he began.

"Your Majesty, it is perfectly understandable. There is no need…"

"No, there is a need. I falsely accused you of trying to poison Brianna and then, well, I just falsely accused you. Protect my wife and children, Nathaniel, and I promise to restore your family name and anything else that I am able to do for you. The King of Ferelden will be indebted to you."

Nathaniel was flabbergasted at Alistair's actions. He never thought Alistair would apologize, let alone promise to restore his family's name. And, for the first time, the King of Ferelden actually called him by his first name. Alistair extended his hand to Nathaniel who hesitantly grasped it and shook it.

"Now," Alistair began, "the two of you had better return to your routine duties before someone thinks something is amiss."

Cade and Nathaniel nodded and saluted, then left the three of them to discuss these new events.

Once Cade and Nathaniel left, Alistair turned to Brianna. "We should cancel out trip to Soldier's Peak."

"No," she said. "We must act normally, remember? Our cancellation will raise suspicions."

"We could blame it on your pregnancy. Really, Bri, I'm not sure how comfortable I am with you traveling such a distance in your condition."

"Pregnant women travel around Ferelden all the time," she stated.

"Yes, but they are not my wife nor is their pregnancy of such a concern."

"One last trip, please darling. I need one final report from Avernus to put my mind at ease."

Alistair furrowed his brow. "Why? Is there something amiss?"

Brianna smiled. "No. They are both fairly active. I would just like one more examination before being placed in the hands of the local midwives."

As much as he didn't want Brianna to make the journey, Alistair had to admit that he would also feel better with one last update from Avernus. He nodded his consent.

"But you must allow me to contact Zevran and give him this update."

"On that, I wholeheartedly agree," Brianna replied. She turned and saw Eamon looking at the ring still in his hand. "Eamon," Brianna asked with concern, "are you okay?"

Eamon looked up when he heard his name. "What? Oh, yes…yes, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine," Alistair remarked.

Eamon sighed. "With everything that has happened, thoughts of my late sister have been pushed from my mind. This ring brings it all back; her life; her death."

"I'm sorry, Eamon," Alistair said, touching his shoulder.

"I just never knew that Anora didn't like…that she had such strong feelings…about Rowan," Eamon said, his voice barely audible. He shook himself. "Thank you. But the task at hand is to keep both of you safe while trying not to arouse suspicion." He placed the ring in his vest pocket. "As much as I disagree with this trip to Soldier's Peak, I agree that we cannot alter your schedules at the present. Once you both return; however, I think we can use your pregnancy to keep your external appearances at a minimum."

"Are you saying I am to be a prisoner in my own home?" Brianna asked a bit miffed.

Eamon gazed at Alistair. "No, Bri, he's not saying that. Look, we'll discuss this once we return," Alistair said, trying to avoid an argument. "I need to send word to Zevran to come here tonight, if he can and update him on these new events. We should go about our normal duties for the day. I believe, Madame that your guards and Dante are waiting for you," Alistair said to Brianna, helping her rise and escorting her to the door.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

Alistair chuckled. "No, but you look tired and aren't there some final preparations you need to make for our journey?"

Brianna smiled, "I shall leave the two of you alone."

Alistair kissed her then opened the door. He watched her walk towards their apartments, flanked by two of her guards and Dante, then re-joined Eamon to map out their next steps.

Zevran received Alistair's message and met the King in his private study at the castle. Alistair relayed the information Nathaniel had gathered. Zevran listened carefully. He stated there had been some increased chatter recently, but nothing that would cause alarm. But with this new information, he wanted to place a few people closer to the palace, as that appeared to be the hotbed of activity. Alistair agreed and offered Zevran any help he could provide. Normally Zevran would have been surprised at Alistair's offer, but he knew where Brianna was concerned Alistair would do anything to protect her. He told Alistair if he needed help he would contact him. But he had no intention of dragging the good name of the King of Ferelden into anything sordid; not if he could help it. Zevran told Alistair if he learned anything he would notify him immediately. Alistair thanked him. They shook hands, then Zevran left to go about his duties.

Two days later Alistair, Brianna, Dante and their entire contingent of guards were making their final trip to Soldier's Peak. The journey was uneventful, but took much longer as Brianna needed to make more frequent stops. Also, Alistair could tell that she was uncomfortable for most of the journey, but she never complained; however, the occasional pain on her face was evident.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when Soldier's Peak was spotted in the distance. The gates opened upon their arrival and the coach stopped at the main entrance. Commander Tufnel was there to greet them, as always. Alistair hopped down from the carriage followed by Dante. He then turned to offer Brianna a hand. She grasped it and gingerly took a step down, then a second step. Her pregnancy was now quite obvious to everyone. She moved slower now and had a tendency to be clumsy. But she was still radiant and beautiful, as pregnant women are. She also managed to exude her usual commanding presence. Alistair wrapped Brianna's arm around his, then went to see Commander Tufnel.

After the formal greetings were concluded, they were shown to their rooms. Both of them freshened up, then joined their fellow Grey Wardens for the evening meal. As usual, Alistair had a wonderful time being a part of the Grey Wardens again. But as soon as he saw Brianna tiring, he excused them both and took her back to their rooms where they both climbed into bed for some much needed rest.

Despite her nervousness at seeing Avernus, Brianna slept later than usual. Her exhausted body needed the rest. When she woke, she quickly dressed then found Alistair watching the Grey Wardens going through their training maneuvers. As soon as he saw Brianna, he was at her side. They then went to the tower to see Avernus.

The old mage was not surprised to see them and in fact seemed to be waiting for them. Brianna allowed Avernus to pass the blue light over her body. This time he only needed to perform the scan once.

"You and your children appear to be fine. I see no problems or anomalies that would cause any worry or concern. You, my dear, are about as healthy as any pregnant Grey Warden could be."

"That's a relief," Brianna began, "since this is our last visit here."

"What?"

"It's too cumbersome for Brianna to journey very far from Denerim now," Alistair told him.

"Hmmm. Then I should take another blood sample now," Avernus said.

Alistair's eyes narrowed. "Why?" has asked suspiciously.

"She is in her final trimester. I doubt there will be many more changes. But it would be good to have this sample to compare to the last, just to confirm that all is going well."

Alistair was skeptical, but Brianna's look told him she agreed. He nodded his consent and Avernus bled Brianna using the same routine as last time. He told them he would have the results tomorrow, then dismissed them. Alistair and Brianna smiled to each other, then left the old mage to conduct his experiments.

The day and evening passed uneventfully. Alistair informed Commander Tufnel that any further directives would come via a messenger. This would be his and Brianna's last trip to Soldier's Peak for a while. The Commander understood. The three of them then briefed the next contingent of Grey Wardens for their assignment.

Late the next morning, Alistair and Brianna visited Avernus to see if he had any further news for them.

"Well, the good thing is that the level of taint in your blood has remained constant," he told Brianna.

"How will we know if the taint has affected the children?" Alistair asked.

"Expose them to darkspawn," Avernus shrugged.

"We did run into a darkspawn horde on our way back to Denerim during our last visit here," Brianna said.

"Ahhhh!" Avernus' curiosity was now piqued. "What happened?"

"Well, both Alistair and I felt the darkspawn approaching. Then the children began to kick."

"Interesting."

"Wait; you didn't tell me that," Alistair said.

"It slipped my mind until just now. I was more concerned about you charging into battle." Brianna turned to Avernus. "So does that mean the children felt the darkspawn, too? That they bear the taint?" There was a look of worry across her face. "I do not want to give my children life just to see them die at thirty," she said softly.

"Oh, I'm sure the Calling will claim you and you'll be dead before then," Avernus said matter-of-factly.

At the mage's words, Brianna could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She had been so concerned with giving her children life that she hadn't thought she wouldn't be there to watch them grow up. She might be there to see them reach young adulthood, but that would be all. Her death was guaranteed, as was their father's.

Alistair saw the tears begin to fall down Brianna's cheeks. He went livid and nearly lunged at the mage. Brianna took his hand in hers, stopping him. He reached up and gently wiped her tears away, giving her a loving smile.

Avernus watched them and realized he had been a bit harsh. "However, there is the possibility that the children were reacting to you and not to any taint. So, there won't be any way to know when they are born."

"So they won't look any different?" Brianna asked.

"Look different? I'm not sure. Hmmm, that could be a possibility; a very distinct possibility," Avernus said as he pondered her question.

"Different? Different how? Skin? Eyes? Twelve fingers and toes?" Alistair questioned.

"I don't know. I…doubt it," Avernus said hesitantly. He saw that his words were adding to Alistair's and Brianna's worries. "Everything seems to be progressing normally. If I were you two, I would not worry. Just enjoy these last months of the pregnancy together for I doubt it will ever happen again."

He crossed to stand in front of them, not fearing that Alistair might punch him. "The two of you have defied the odds. I see no reason why that shouldn't continue. For some reason, it seems the Maker has blessed the both of you and in turn has blessed Ferelden. Be happy and enjoy each other and your new family."

Even if Avernus didn't believe a word he said, it made Alistair and Brianna feel better. They both nodded, then made their way back to the main floor of The Peak. Avernus stared after them. He had a reason to continue living now. He knew Alistair, Brianna and their children would need him in the years to come.


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX

Early the next morning the royal party began the long journey back to Denerim. Brianna had been unusually quiet over the last two days, distracted by Avernus' comments. Her withdrawal concerned Alistair. Even when they had faced the worst odds, she was always optimistic, always active, always planning for the next step. He moved to sit next to her in the coach and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She leaned against him, her head resting against his body.

"You know, darling, Avernus is right about one thing," Alistair began.

"What's that?" Brianna asked, not moving.

"We should treasure these last two months of your pregnancy. We should enjoy it and each other because it will not happen again."

As if for emphasis, the babies began to kick. Brianna took Alistair's hand and placed it on her abdomen. He never lost the thrill of feeling the life moving within her. He smiled.

"Apparently, they agree with you," Brianna said softly.

"They should. I am their father after all," he said with a grin. "But it might be the first and last time they'll ever listen to me," he joked.

Brianna moved to look at him. "You're going to make a wonderful father, Alistair."

"And you a loving and caring mother."

She smiled, but the look of worry was soon back on her face. "But what if they…"

"Hush. We cannot think about that. We don't know who or what they will become, just like any other newly born child. We will guide them and teach them and love them, but then they will become who they shall become. I mean look at us. I didn't know I would be King and you didn't know you would be Queen and a hero and we didn't do too badly."

"You are a very wise man, Alistair," Brianna said lovingly.

"Yes, well, don't let it get around. I have a reputation," he grinned.

Brianna laughed then winced. "I shall be happy when we are home. I don't think I will want to travel much farther than Denerim."

"Are you unwell?" Alistair asked with concern.

"No, just uncomfortable; all the time it seems. I thought sleeping on the hard ground was bad. This can be infinitely worse at times," she said, shifting her body.

Alistair watched her, amazed at how radiant she was. It seemed her pregnancy had made her moreso, if it was possible. "Maker's Breath, you're beautiful," he sighed.

Brianna looked at him and laughed. "I don't feel beautiful."

"The most beautiful woman I have ever known, especially now."

Brianna smiled and blushed. "That is wonderful to hear."

"So once we get back to Denerim, all of your engagements are cancelled. I want you to rest and take care of yourself.

"Argh, don't fight with me on this Alistair. You will lose."

His look was loving, but stern. He shook his head slowly. "Not this time. I know how you are when you dig in your heels, but in this instance it will do you no good. I am adamant and batting those beautiful blue eyes of yours is not going to change my mind."

"I can't be a prisoner in my own home. I know why you're doing it anyway and we agreed we must act normally."

"This has nothing to do with the threat against your life. You need to rest these next two months. You won't get the time once they are born. I am just looking out for your health and that of our children."

She stared at him. "One month," she countered.

"Did I say this was up for negotiation?"

A twinkle came into her eye, "You never said it wasn't."

Alistair grinned, "Okay, one month and then we'll see."

She smiled and moved to snuggle against him. "Of course that doesn't include people coming to the palace to see me or any of my activities in the palace," she said.

"It absolutely does," he said.

She moved back to look at him, "Alistair," she began, her blue eyes wide, gazing lovingly at him.

He stared at her then sighed. "If we have a daughter with your blue eyes… **Some **of your palace activities shall be acceptable and I shall decide which ones. But if you are feeling tired, you must promise to tell me."

She nodded a smile on her face. "I promise."

Alistair held Brianna in his arms, enjoying the comforting sounds of the guards outside their carriage and the presence of each other.

The long journey back to Denerim was finally complete without incident. It was late when the royal party arrived in the palace courtyard. Alistair hated waking Brianna, so he carried her to their rooms. Even though she was heavy with children, to Alistair she felt as if she barely weighed a thing. He enjoyed carrying her in his arms. The last time he had done so was that night at Castle Cousland where they had conceived the children Brianna now carried.

Alistair laid Brianna carefully on their bed, then began to undress her. Her removed her clothing with little difficulty and was able to see his wife's nude body for the first time in weeks. She had become self-conscious of her form and usually hid herself from his gaze. He always reassured her that she was still beautiful to him. She would just smile and nod, but stay covered. His gaze now roamed freely over her body. Her breasts were still pale and nicely-shaped but had become fuller. Her pale skin still seemed to glow from within. Her round, protruding abdomen actually fascinated him. She carried his children; their children; within her. On occasion he could see them forcibly kick her, the movement actually noticeable; a little shake or quiver on her abdomen. Maker's Breath what that must feel like, he thought. He lightly placed his hand on her abdomen. Her skin was still soft. He thought he could never love her more than the day he married her. He was wrong. His love for her grew every day and he knew, regardless of the consequences, the ritual with Morrigan was the right thing to do. He could not imagine living his life without her.

A hand gently covered his. Alistair looked up to see Brianna gazing lovingly at him. He smiled and then silently moved to kiss her deeply, passionately, lovingly. When they parted, he caressed her cheek, then undressed and joined his wife in bed with her wrapped lovingly and protectively in his arms.

Nathaniel and Cade had been talking about how to draw out the names of the other conspirators working for Anora while not tipping their hand. With Alistair's announcement of Brianna's limited engagement schedule, they thought that just might be the opportunity they needed to approach Orick and seek "help."

Nathaniel waited for a moment whereby he could run into Orick. He then told the man that he might require assistance in eliminating Brianna since she was now palace-bound and wanted to make sure that any suspicion was deflected away from himself, as he told Orick Alistair still didn't trust him. Orick listened to Nathaniel's request. He said he would ponder it and then went on his way. Nathaniel now needed to wait.

Meanwhile, Brianna was trying to become accustomed to a limited schedule of activities; activities chosen by her husband and Eamon who had whole-heartedly agreed with Alistair's plan. She found herself doing much walking within the palace walls and reading. She would still assist Alistair in the daily duties of running the country, but he limited her participation there too. He told her it was temporary and any highly important decision he always consulted with her before make a final decision. So she was left with way too much time on her hands.

Today, she decided to write a few letters to family and friends, hoping that activity would keep her occupied for a few hours at least. She went to her private study and sat at her desk. The desk had been used by Rowan when she was Queen. Anora had it removed, but when Brianna learned of its existence, she replaced the desk Anora had used with this one. When she had done this, she saw the pride and gratitude in Eamon's eyes at the remembrance of his late sister.

Brianna looked at her desk and saw there was no paper on top of it as usual. She began searching the drawers for blank vellum and came across the one drawer that had always been stuck. There was no lock on it, but it appeared that something had been shoved into it and now it wouldn't open. Normally she bypassed that drawer, but today she was determined to open it, no matter how long it took. The drawer was on the bottom right-hand corner of the desk. She sat on the floor and began pulling on the handle to no avail. She then felt around and under the drawer to see if there was some way for her to get a grip on the drawer or feel if paper was jamming it. She could find no hold for her fingers. She tried using sharp implements to wedge in between the desk and the drawer, but had no luck. It seemed she had been at it for hours and she finally had to admit defeat. But now she had another problem, trying to rise from the floor. She attempted to move from a sitting position to a kneeling position using the desk for leverage. The desk was made of heavy mahogany and would support her weight. She pulled herself to a kneeling position and then placed one hand on the side of the desktop and her other hand in the center of the desktop, palm upwards. As she pulled herself up, her fingers grasped the desk tightly Suddenly, the stuck drawer popped open slightly. She saw it once she had risen. Brianna sat in the chair then put her hand underneath the center of the desktop and discovered a little button. It must be the mechanism to opening the drawer. Curious, she opened the drawer. What secrets did it contain that it had to be locked in such a manner? Inside the drawer were two leather-bound books. She removed them and placed them on the desk. The top one looked older and more worn than the other. Both were secured with ribbon. She untied the first book and opened it to the first page. She was amazed at what she saw.

In a very neat hand were the following words: _The Rebellion Against Orlais – A First Hand Account by Maric Theirin, King of Ferelden._

Excited, Brianna put the first journal aside and opened the second. On the first page, in the same hand was written: _The Return of the Grey Wardens to Ferelden by Maric Theirin, King of Ferelden._

The breath was knocked from Brianna as she gazed at both journals. Here were important documents of Ferelden's history by the King of Ferelden himself; and not just any King; King Maric the Savior, Alistair's father. She knew her discovery was monumental, but she wanted to read them first to see if the journals should truly be shared with everyone or if they held secrets that should remain so.

Brianna closed the secret drawer then attempted to open it again. Once she touched the hidden button, the drawer popped open easily. She then placed the second journal in its hidden compartment and settled into the window seat to read King Maric's first-hand account of the rebellion.

Maric's tale of the rebellion – the murder of his mother, meeting Loghain, Rowan his future Queen, Katriel his elven lover and traitor, betrayal from without and within, and finally victory – was a compelling read. She was particularly interested in their encounters with darkspawn and the relationship between Maric and Loghain. She wished she had had that knowledge before. Events at the Landsmeet might have turned out differently. But she could not change the past.

Her curiosity was piqued when she read of Maric's and Loghain's encounter with Flemeth. She was positive it was the same Flemeth she and Alistair had contact with; the same Flemeth that was Morrigan's mother. She wondered what Flemeth had said to Maric to spook him so. He had revealed that she predicted Loghain would betray him; each time worse than the last. Knowing what had transpired since, Brianna believed Flemeth's words. But just how far did Loghain's betrayal go? She recalled that Maric and Loghain had traveled together from Ferelden on business for the Crown. Loghain returned weeks later to claim that Maric had died. He had his sword and other possessions, but no body. At the time no one questioned Loghain and took his words at face value. Cailan was declared King by the hastily called Landsmeet and one month later Cailan married Anora, Loghain's daughter. But knowing what she knew now about Loghain…was Maric truly dead? And if so, how did he die? By foe? Or by friend?

If Flemeth's vision of Loghain was true, what else had the old maleficar said that was accurate? Had she foreseen Cailan's death and Alistair's ascendance to the throne? Did Flemeth know that she, Brianna would save Ferelden from the Blight? Was that why she and Alistair had been saved at Ostagar when nearly everyone else was lost?

Maric's journal was light on the details of the final days of the rebellion, but her father had been a participant and so she knew from his stories those missing pieces. All in all, with the exception of the intimate relationships between Maric, Rowan, Loghain and Katriel, the journal was an important work of Ferelden history. It had taken her nearly two weeks to read the journal, mostly because she was still allowed to perform some of her Queenly duties that took her away from some leisure time. Once her duties were finished, she quietly and without fuss went to her rooms. At first, Alistair was suspicious. He was preparing for an argument and when none came he wondered what she was up to. Brianna had reassured him that she was fine and he was right; she needed rest. This made him more concerned, but other duties pushed those thoughts from his mind. As long as Brianna remained safe and healthy, he wasn't going to question her obedience.

Once she finished the first journal, she hid it away and eagerly opened the second journal. This was about the return of the Grey Wardens to Ferelden. It had been a mystery why King Maric allowed the order back. She had learned why the Grey Wardens had been exiled. Now she would learn why they had returned.

The journal opened with Maric meeting a small group of Grey Wardens from Orlais including their Commander and a new recruit. She stared at the name of the young recruit…Duncan. The same Duncan that had recruited her, had saved her from the massacre at Highever, and had perished at Ostagar. She had no idea he had been party to the events that allowed the Grey Wardens to return. But Duncan had been the Grey Warden Commander for Ferelden. It now made sense.

She felt her eyes begin to water as she thought about Duncan. She didn't know him well, but her father had spoken highly of him and said he was a hero. Perhaps she would now find out more about the man who had changed her life forever. She began to read the tale penned by Maric about his relationship with the Grey Wardens.

It took Brianna another week to finish the second journal. As she read of their battles with darkspawn in the Deep Roads, she was shocked to read of their encounter with The Architect; the same Architect she had battled and slain almost a year ago. The Grey Wardens had known, twenty years ago, of this type of intelligent darkspawn and had said nothing. Duncan had known, but he had never revealed there was any other type of darkspawn to her or Alistair. And again, she felt a stab of betrayal at the lack of truthfulness by the Grey Wardens. She could possibly forgive them for keeping the Joining ritual and the Archdemon/Grey Warden link a secret, but to not tell other Grey Wardens about all of the potential darkspawn creatures they could face seemed irresponsible. She had learned that the best way to defeat your enemy was to know as much about them as possible. But, this too was water under the bridge. She could not change what was.

She continued reading and came to the last page of the journal. She blinked and re-read the last few pages again, not believing her eyes. Once she had read the words for the third time, she sat dumbfounded. She could not move for a full five minutes, processing everything she had read in her mind. Livid, she closed the journal in her hand, went to grab the other journal and strode out of her study towards the main floor of the castle. She went to one of the closed doors and slammed it open, not giving the occupant the courtesy of a knock.

Eamon Guerrin looked up from his desk in surprise as Brianna strode into the room. She closed the door to his office with force and moved to stand in front of him. She threw down the journals. He looked at the books, puzzled, waiting for her to speak.

"These are journals that I found in Rowan's desk. Journals written in Maric's hand," she began her voice reminding him of the Grey Warden he had first met long ago, "detailing the events of the rebellion and of the time after, including Cailan's birth and Rowan's death. There are also descriptions of the events that led to the return of the Grey Wardens; Duncan, darkspawn," she paused to make sure her next words would sink in, "and a Grey Warden **elven **mage who, by Maric's own hand is Alistair's mother."


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN

Eamon stared at Brianna and saw the look of anger in her eyes. He let out a heavy sigh.

"Why don't you have a seat and we can talk about this," he suggested. Brianna sat and waited. Eamon opened the first journal, then put it aside. He opened the second one, then thumbed through it until he reached the final page. There, in Maric's hand, was the truth about Alistair's mother. Eamon closed the book, then clasped his hands together, thinking.

"Eamon, I take it what Maric wrote is true."

He looked at her over his clasped hands. "Yes."

"Why has Alistair been lied to all of his life?"

"Because that was the wish of Maric and Fiona; Alistair was never to know of his true heritage. He wasn't even supposed to know he was Maric's son, but he looks too much like his father to hide that fact."

"How did he come to be in your care?"

"Duncan brought him with a note from Maric asking me if I would raise the lad and watch over him. Even though it was decided that Cailan would succeed Maric as King, Alistair is still part of the royal bloodline. He still needed to be schooled in the ways of the nobility…just in case. I agreed and did my best to raise the boy. But there were tensions between him and Isolde. I couldn't have him ruin my marriage."

"So you sent Alistair away; to be raised by the Chantry."

"We thought he would be safe there."

"We? Whose we?"

"Maric, Duncan and I. We thought he would be protected in the Chantry."

"You thought he'd be out of the way, you mean," she stated bitterly. Eamon said nothing. "Did Maric ever see him?"

Eamon nodded, "A few times. He also wrote to ask after him. Maric loved Alistair, in his own way and wanted to make sure the boy had everything he needed."

"Everything but the truth," Brianna snapped. "How could you have kept this from him, Eamon?"

Eamon's eyes narrowed. "Why does this news anger you so? Are you upset that your husband is part elf and therefore your children are of elven blood?"

Brianna's eyes flashed anger. "How **dare** you! I love Alistair and could care less about his origins. If I didn't think it was in Ferelden's best interest for him to be King, he would have remained a Grey Warden and I still would have married him. And both Alistair and I have worked tirelessly to have the elven race accepted by Fereldans. It is not the news of his heritage that upsets me, but that you kept the truth from him. All Alistair has ever wanted was a family and every family he has ever known has abandoned him either through design or death. He has a right to the truth."

Eamon's face softened a bit at her words, "My apologies for the accusation. You are correct. You and Alistair have been the biggest supporters of the elven race."

"Do you know if Fiona still lives? Is she still a Grey Warden?"

Eamon shook his head slowly, "I do not know that. All I know is that she and Duncan presented Alistair to Maric and asked that he be raised as human. Maric and Duncan asked me to look after him. Fiona left Alistair in the care of his father."

"And what a wonderful father Maric turned out to be," she spat. "Regardless, Alistair deserves to know the truth about his mother and about himself." She rose from the chair.

"You cannot tell him, Brianna," Eamon stated forcefully.

"Yes, I shall, Eamon. I have no secrets from my husband." Brianna turned and walked towards the door. She was about to reach for the knob when she heard Eamon's voice.

"Don't you?" he asked her coldly.

She stopped then turned to face him.

"He doesn't know about your night at Castle Redcliffe," he reminded her.

"I won't let you blackmail me with that information, Eamon. I'll tell Alistair all about it right now," she said defiantly and began to leave.

"It is my understanding that the ability for two Grey Wardens to conceive is almost impossible. It is far easier if only one of the parents is a Grey Warden."

Again, Eamon's words stopped Brianna in her tracks. She turned to give him her full attention.

"You have spent a great deal of time away from Alistair during your marriage. In fact, you have spent some time alone with your newest guard."

"I conceived when we visited Highever. Alistair was with me, if you recall."

"And you spent no time alone with Nathaniel Howe on that trip?" She stared at him silently. "If Alistair learns of your infidelity once, do you not think the possibility of it happening again won't creep into his mind? Do you not think he will have doubts about who the father is of those children you carry?"

"I have never been unfaithful to Alistair during our marriage and you know that Eamon."

"I happen to believe you. But you know Alistair. Once the seed of doubt is planted in his head…"

"And nurtured by you?" she assumed correctly. "Why would you do that to us, Eamon?"

"Just think what would happen if the citizens of Ferelden learned that their King was a half-elf. This country would be plunged into a civil war far worse than the one begun by Loghain. The lives of you, Alistair and your children would be constantly at risk. Ferelden cannot afford such an event."

"But this is only telling Alistair…" she began.

"You know as well as I do that the information would somehow be revealed. It would destroy the line of Calenhad and I refuse to let that happen."

"But by turning Alistair against me; against our children; you are destroying that which you state means so much to you."

"Yours are not the only heirs to the Throne of Ferelden, Brianna. Alistair has another heir to the Crown."

Brianna's breath was knocked from her as Eamon revealed his knowledge of the consequences of the Dark Ritual. She slowly walked to a chair and sat. "How did you…? Teagan," she said softly.

Eamon nodded. "When Teagan told me of your night together, he told me everything; _everything,_ Brianna. I've know for a while now that there is an heir to the line of Calenhad which is why I was not so concerned about your inability to have children."

Brianna looked at Eamon. He saw the hurt in her blue eyes. "After all I have done for you Eamon, you would destroy my happiness? Alistair's happiness?"

"If that's what it takes to ensure that the line of Calenhad stays on the Ferelden throne, yes."

She digested all she had heard. She was trapped and by events of her own making. "I forgot what a skilled politician you truly are, Eamon. Very well; you have my silence. I shall take the secret about Alistair to the grave."

"Thank you," Eamon said gratefully. "You will see that this is truly for the best."

Brianna rose and walked towards the door. She placed her hand on the knob, then turned to face Eamon. "You know, Eamon, I thought you were different from Loghain. Now I see just how much alike the two of you truly are," she said coldly. There was hatred in her eyes as she gazed at him. She then opened the door and left.

Eamon stared after her and knew he had just made a very formidable enemy of the Queen of Ferelden.

Nathaniel thought that his request to Orick would go unfulfilled. He was thinking about other ways to learn about the conspirators when he discovered an envelope sticking out from underneath his pillow. He opened it to see a list of eight names. The paper was unsigned and he did not recognize the handwriting. There was also a phrase written at the bottom of the list; _Does Ferelden need so many Grey Wardens?_ It seemed to be a code phrase that would identify the conspirators to each other. Nathaniel looked at the list of names again and saw Orick's name. He was surprised to see three others he recognized. One of the names was Huck, his fellow guardsman who had given him some trouble in the beginning. But now the man was civil to him. The other two names were part of the King's Guards. The rest of the names he had heard of, but had never recalled meeting them personally. Two were members of the Palace Guard; one was the royal healer and the last name was that of another page who worked in the main grounds of the palace and the stables. Before bringing the list to Cade and their Majesties, Nathaniel thought it wise to ensure that those on the list were truly part of the conspiracy against the Crown. He would test the code phrase with those he knew and see what happened.

Over the next few days, Nathaniel carried out his experiment. He used the code phrase in everyday conversation. Later, he was approached by each person who claimed loyalty to Anora and said that they were ready to help Nathaniel with whatever plot he had devised. He was now confident to bring his information to Cade and the King.

Nathaniel first spoke with Cade who then went to the King with Nathaniel's news. Alistair listened to Cade, then asked that he and Nathaniel meet with him alone. Neither Brianna nor Eamon were to know of the visit. Alistair had sent word to Cedric to have Nathaniel and Cade meet with him, as a cover. The two men arrived at the appointed hour. The three men then discussed the list Nathaniel had and their next steps. Nathaniel gave the list of names to Alistair who scowled when he saw them.

"I thought some of these people were loyal to us. Are you sure about this?" Alistair asked Nathaniel.

Nathaniel nodded. "I employed the phrase you see written below and each person I contacted recognized the phrase and then told me they were ready for my instructions. I did not contact every name on the list, but I did contact all of the guards and they are ready for my orders to move against you and the Queen."

Alistair frowned, "Then I suppose the next move is ours."

"I could let it be known that our attempt should be made away from the palace. Perhaps the next time the Queen is out in the city? With her schedule being limited to the palace that will at least allow her time to give birth and your children would not be in harm's way," Nathaniel suggested.

"I don't know," Alistair began, unsure about the entire plan.

"It might be the only solution at present, Your Majesty," Cade told him.

Alistair stared at Cade. He knew the man would never place Brianna in danger. "Very well," Alistair nodded. "Give your order, Nathaniel. And then we'll deal with this after the children are born."

"It shall be as you command, Your Majesty," Nathaniel said and bowed. He and Cade then departed, leaving a very cautious and worried Alistair behind.

Over the next two days, Nathaniel sent his orders to the team of conspirators. They would move against the Queen on her next outing to Denerim.

Brianna was in her final weeks of pregnancy and she couldn't wait to give birth. She was uncomfortable all the time. There was no good position for her to sit, lay or stand. She was moving slowly when she had the energy to move at all and kept bumping into things. Her belly protruded farther than she was accustomed and she kept knocking items over. Fortunately she hadn't broken anything, but there had been a few close calls. She was now thankful that Alistair had severely limited her appointments. She felt so big and ugly that she didn't want to see anyone. Every move she made it seemed as if she needed help. Once she sat down, she needed assistance to rise again and Alistair had to help her out of bed each morning. She wished there was some way to hurry her pregnancy along, but she would just need to be patient and let nature take its course.

Two months of being cooped-up in the palace was taking its toll on Brianna. She had been allowed to wander inside the courtyards, but that was all. Today she felt as if she needed a breath of fresh air outside the confines of the palace walls. Although she still was unhappy with the way she looked, she felt strange today and thought a walk to the marketplace just might help. She went to Alistair's study and found him in a heated argument with Eamon. They were shouting so loudly that neither man heard her enter.

"Alistair? Alistair?" Brianna began.

"What?" he said, turning on her.

"I feel as if I need some exercise and fresh air. I'm taking a few of my guards and walking towards the marketplace."

"Yes, yes, fine," Alistair replied, not really hearing her and being more concerned with the issue he and Eamon were discussing. Brianna left the two men and went to gather some of her guards for the outing.

She slowly made her way to the barracks and found a few of her guards relaxing. At her entrance, those in the room came to attention.

"As you were," she said. "I came to gather a few of you for an outing to the marketplace."

Nathaniel and Cade exchanged glances. "Are you and the King taking a carriage ride to the market?" Nathaniel asked.

"No. It will just be me and a few of you walking to the marketplace. I am in need of exercise and fresh air."

"And the King approved this?" Cade asked.

"Yes, but what does that matter. I am an adult and can go where I please." Alistair obviously hadn't told Brianna about the new development in the conspiracy against her. "Nathaniel, Cade, Jayden and Thomas, come with me. The rest of you enjoy your time off."

As had been previously arranged, Huck would now go and inform the other conspirators of Brianna's outing so they could get in position to strike. Nathaniel began to sweat. This wasn't going as planned. How could the King have allowed this? He had to play along or else everything they had been working for would be lost. At least Jayden and Thomas would do their job to protect the Queen. Nathaniel gazed at Cade. He looked as calm as ever. He wondered if the man was just as panicked inside as he was. The guards strapped on their armor and weapons then left with the Queen for their walk to the marketplace.

As the party passed by the King's study they could hear the heated argument from within. Well, that explained why the King had agreed to Brianna's outing, Nathaniel thought. He was distracted by affairs of state.

The palace doors were opened by the guards. Brianna paused and took a deep breath when they were out in the courtyard. She ordered the palace gates open, then she and her guards began a slow walk to the market.

Nathaniel and Cade placed themselves close to Brianna; their eyes darting from shadow to shadow; waiting for an attack. The plan was for the group of conspirators to make a move against Brianna. During the ensuing fight, Nathaniel would strike the killing blow. In the chaos and confusion, the other conspirators would disappear and no one would be sure how the Queen had been killed.

Brianna's movements were slow and she rested often. But she was determined to walk to the marketplace. The journey seemed to take forever, but the party finally arrived at their destination. As usual, it was bustling with activity. There was a buzz as the Queen made her appearance which garnered more people to the market. The crowd that had gathered was growing larger, making it more difficult for Cade and Nathaniel to watch every place where an attack might be launched.

Brianna had stopped in front of the dwarf Gorim's armor and weapons booth. She was looking at a one-handed sword when a yell was heard above the din of the crowd. It was followed by two more and suddenly armed men appeared, their weapons aimed at the Queen. Brianna turned when she heard the yells and was a perfect target for the first conspirator. He positioned his weapon straight at her belly. Cade jumped in front of Brianna and parried the blow. The crowds of people began to scream and run for cover. Instinctively, Brianna grabbed a sword and shield from the table and began to defend herself. She couldn't get her arm into the straps of the shield or move as quickly as she once had, but her reflexes were still sharp. She tried to use the shield to protect her abdomen while thrusting at any attacker with the weapon in her hand. Jayden and Thomas began to attack the three foes that came at them from behind. From across the marketplace, a lightning bolt hit the building behind the weapons booth. Nathaniel saw it was the royal healer. He took his bow off his back and fired at the mage, striking him in the throat and killing him. He then threw down the weapon and unsheathed his daggers, turning to attack the guard that was charging at him. As the man came closer, he recognized Huck. He would take pleasure in taking the man down. Meanwhile, Brianna was doing well defending herself and had dispatched one of the attackers. But she was still moving too slow and was only able to parry any blow made against her. Cade had moved to help Jayden and Thomas with the three men they were fighting. That left Nathaniel to protect Brianna from a frontal assault, but he was busy trying to take down Huck. Brianna recognized Alistair's guardsman as her attacker. She tried hard to land an offensive blow, but couldn't. Her pregnancy just didn't allow her to be as mobile as normal. The man sneered at her as he advanced, his blows pushing her back until she lost her footing and fell to the ground. The man lunged at her. Brianna managed to fend him off, but not before he drew blood. His sword slashed at her upper arm, cutting the material of her dress and her delicate skin beneath. He saw that his blow had landed and it gave him renewed strength. He slashed at her again. Brianna was able to parry against him, but her arm was so tired. It was becoming difficult for her to lift the blade. She tried to get her other hand on the hilt of the sword, but her belly was in the way. The man swung at her weapon, knocking it from her hand. She was now laying on the ground, defenseless, the shield she had earlier lost when she let it go to try to use her hand to break her fall. The guard saw his opportunity and gave her a leer. "For Queen Anora!" he shouted. He raised his sword to strike the killing blow. Brianna placed her hands over her abdomen, trying to protect her offspring, waiting for the sword. It never came. She saw the man's look of triumph change to surprise then confusion. Blood gurgled from his mouth. He fell to his knees before her, dropping the sword, then slumping to the ground, two daggers sticking out of his back. Brianna looked up to see Nathaniel standing behind him, breathing heavy. Cade, Thomas and Jayden had killed another of the attackers and had wounded two more. All in all, five conspirators lay dead with the other two seriously wounded but alive. Orick, Nathaniel noted, was not part of the attackers. He pulled the daggers from the dead would-be assassin and turned his attention to the Queen.

"Are you okay?" Nathaniel asked Brianna, kneeling next to her.

She nodded. "Yes, I believe I'm…ohhh," she said moving her hand over her abdomen.

"What is it?" he asked with concern.

"I need to get back to the palace. My labor has…ohhhhh," Brianna stated as the pain in her abdomen came again.

Nathaniel stood and looked around. "Jayden, Thomas, take those two to Fort Drakon. Cade, we need to get a carriage and take the Queen back to the palace immediately." He turned back to Brianna. "Can you stand?"

"I think so," she said. Nathaniel took her hands in his and helped her up. This move elicited another moan from Brianna. "Nathaniel? I don't think I'm going to make it back to the palace. OHHHHhhhhhhh," she cried out. The crowd that had scattered when the fight began now started to reform around their Queen.

Nathaniel tried to find Cade, but didn't see him. He turned to Brianna. "What can I do for you?"

"I need to find someplace to give birth. I can't have the next heirs to the throne in the streets of Denerim. OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Nathaniel looked at the buildings around them. The tavern was the closest building, but he thought that wouldn't be appropriate. He then spied the Chantry across the marketplace. That should be the next best thing to the palace. He turned back to Brianna. "Can you make it to the Chantry?" he asked her.

"I think, maybe…OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Without thinking, Nathaniel swung Brianna into his arms and carried her to the Chantry. He pushed the door open with his shoulders and shouted for the Revered Mother as he walked towards the altar. The woman came out when she heard the commotion.

"The Queen is about to give birth. Is there a bed to place her in?" he asked. The Revered Mother nodded and showed Nathaniel to her rooms. He placed Brianna in the bed.

"Someone…someone needs to get Alistair…bring him here," Brianna stated.

"I'll go," Nathaniel began. By this time, Cade had joined them.

"No. Stay with me, please Nathaniel," Brianna begged.

"I'll go get the King," Cade said and traveled to the palace as fast as he could. Meanwhile the Revered Mother had closed the Chantry doors and placed two Templars to guard the entrance. A large crowd was beginning to form outside the Chantry as news of the attack on the Queen and her subsequent labor circulated among the populace. The Revered Mother then rejoined Brianna and Nathaniel.

"Have you…have you ever birthed children, Revered Mother?" Brianna asked.

"No, Your Majesty," she replied.

"Well, that makes two of us. Could you f…find a…midwife?"

The Revered Mother nodded and went to perform her task. Nathaniel pulled up a chair next to Brianna, feeling completely helpless.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked.

"Give…give me your hand," she said. He did and she grasped it. She screamed as the pain of her labor increased, squeezing Nathaniel's hand hard. He winced.

"Hang on. Hang on, Brianna," Nathaniel said.

She nodded. "I must…wait…for Alistair. He needs…needs to be…here."

Nathaniel just sat there, not knowing what to do.

Sweat began to form on Brianna's forehead. "Talk…talk to me…Nathaniel. What…what happened…out there?"

"Well," he began. His voice cracked as Brianna squeezed his hand during her contraction, her grip almost breaking his hand. "The conspirators attacked, Your Majesty."

"So I…gathered. Maker's Breath! Where is he?"

Suddenly they heard horse's hooves outside the Chantry and the doors swinging open. The crowd murmured as Alistair jumped off his horse and strode into the Chantry. The Templars closed the doors behind him.

"Brianna!"

"Back here!" Nathaniel shouted. It was followed by Brianna's screams.

Alistair ran to the back room and saw his wife lying in bed, holding Nathaniel's hand. He wasn't sure whose face exhibited more pain, Brianna's or Nathaniel's.

"Alistair," Brianna sighed, happy to see her husband.

Nathaniel pried Brianna's grip from his hand and happily turned over his seat to Alistair. "I'm going to check to see what's taking the midwife so long," Nathaniel said and left Brianna in the capable hands of her husband.

Alistair caressed Brianna's forehead, then took her hand in his. He sat in the chair vacated by Nathaniel. He smiled at her. "I'm here, darling. Everything is going to be fine." He kissed her hand.

She smiled at him and nodded, then was gripped in the pain of a contraction. She screamed and put a vise-like grip on Alistair's hand. He winced, but the smile never left his face.

A few moments later Nathaniel and the Revered Mother returned with the midwife who sized up the situation. She ordered them to fetch a basin of water, a knife and twine. She also had Nathaniel start a fire in the fireplace, then fill a cauldron with water and place over the fire. After she had everything she needed, the midwife told everyone to leave.

"Alistair stays," Brianna said.

"I'm not leaving you," he said and gave the midwife a stern look. The woman sighed and set about preparing Brianna for childbirth.

Nathaniel and the Revered Mother took a seat in the pews and waited. They were soon joined by Eamon, Isolde and Cade. All of them sat silently, the stillness occasionally broken by Brianna's screams. The men shifted uncomfortably in their seats every time Brianna screamed. The women sat there calmly.

Alistair stayed at Brianna's side, talking to her and encouraging her, telling her how much he loved her. She tried to smile or respond, but the pain of the contractions soon overwhelmed her. The midwife declared it was time. She told Brianna to push. She did. Alistair moved to sit beside Brianna on the bed, bracing her back to help her. She never released his hand as she continued to push and scream. Finally, the head of the first child was visible. The midwife told Brianna to push hard and helped her to get the infant's shoulders free. She reminded Brianna to breathe and then told her one final push should do it. Brianna took a deep breath and pushed hard, screaming loudly as she did so. The child slipped free from Brianna's womb. The midwife took the child and cleaned it, then wrapped it in a blanket.

"It's a boy, Your Majesties," she proclaimed.

"There should be another one," Alistair said.

"Oh?" the midwife said and looked down at Brianna. "Oh, I see you're right." She took the newborn prince and handed him to Alistair, then helped Brianna birth the second child. Alistair gazed down at his son and saw the head of blonde hair. The child cooed.

More screaming and pushing, then the second child was born. The midwife cleaned and wrapped the child in a blanket.

"It's a girl, Your Majesties," she said. She gave the second child to Alistair and helped Brianna finish the birthing process. Once completed, she took the boy from Alistair and gave him to Brianna, then left the new parents alone with their children.

Once they were alone, Brianna examined her son. He appeared normal. "Alistair? How is she?"

Alistair looked his daughter over. Brianna could see her dark hair over the blanket. "Everything looks as it should." He heard Brianna breathe a sigh of relief. He gazed at Brianna holding their son. Never had she looked so beautiful. "I love you," he said.

Brianna gazed at him. "I love you, too."

"You know, we've never even discussed names," he said.

"I've actually been thinking about that. Would you mind terribly if we…named them after my parents?"

Alistair smiled at her. "I think that's a wonderful idea."

Brianna smiled and gazed down at her son. "Bryce Alistair Duncan Maric," she proclaimed. "Named after four great men," she said. She looked at Alistair and saw him beaming with pride at the names she had chosen.

He then gazed at his daughter, "And this is Eleanor; Eleanor Brianna," he said.

"Eleanor Brianna Fiona Moira," Brianna declared.

Alistair looked at her puzzled. "Fiona?"

"It was a name I heard recently. I thought it was pretty and I liked it."

Alistair grinned. "I like it too." Brianna moved her arm and he saw the tear in her dress and the cut underneath; the blood caked on her arm. "Maker's Breath, Brianna, your arm! What happened?"

Brianna looked at the mark on her arm. "Oh, nothing. We can talk about it later. Let's just enjoy this time together, just the four of us."

Alistair nodded, then sat next to Brianna on the bed. He gazed at his wife, son and daughter. Never in his entire life had Alistair been as happy as he was now. He leaned in and kissed Brianna, enjoying this moment of love and contentment he had been searching for all his life.


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT

Alistair emerged from the room, holding his newborn daughter. He was immediately surrounded by Eamon, Isolde and the Revered Mother. Nathaniel and Cade kept their distance. He turned to Eamon.

"Will someone call for the coach? I want to get Brianna and the babies back to the castle immediately. Once there, I will need to talk with the two of you and find out what happened," Alistair said, speaking directly to Nathaniel and Cade.

"The coach has already been sent for and should be here in a moment," Eamon replied. "How is the Queen?"

"Exhausted but well. She needs her rest then…" He stopped as Brianna exited the room holding their son.

"Alistair, have you introduced your son and daughter to everyone?" Brianna asked.

Alistair smiled, then helped Brianna to a seat. "Not yet, my dear. So, may I present our son, Bryce Alistair Duncan Maric Theirin and our daughter, Eleanor Brianna Fiona Moira Theirin."

Brianna caught Eamon's eye when Alistair announced Eleanor's full name. He smirked and gave her a slight nod, as if acknowledging her move. It was a smart way in which to honor Alistair's mother without it being obvious or breaking her word about keeping the elf a secret.

The group fawned over both newborns, then the sound of the coach driving up could be heard. Alistair ordered Nathaniel and Cade to lead the procession and guard them as Brianna, Alistair and the children would make their way through the throng of people gathered outside.

"Perhaps you should make an announcement, Alistair, on the birth of the new Prince and Princess. Then maybe we can get to the coach with relative ease," Brianna suggested.

"I agree with the Queen. An announcement should be made," Eamon said.

"Very well," Alistair replied and carefully handed their daughter to Brianna. He then walked towards the front of the Chantry and opened the doors.

The crowd began to press forward as the doors swung open. But the Revered Mother had called several more Templars to keep the crowd from surging too much. At Alistair's appearance, the crowd grew hushed.

"Citizens of Ferelden, I have wonderful news. The anticipated birth of the next generation of the line of Calenhad has occurred. I would like to announce the birth of our son, Prince Bryce Alistair Duncan Maric Theirin and our daughter, Princess Eleanor Brianna Fiona Moira Theirin. The young Prince, Princess and Your Queen are all in excellent health and doing fine." At Alistair's announcement a roar of approval and joy erupted from the throng. Alistair spoke to a few of the Templars who then cleared a path from the Chantry entrance to the waiting carriage. He then went back inside to retrieve his family.

Alistair walked inside and stood in front of Brianna. He took their daughter in his arms and smiled at his wife.

"Ready?" he asked her.

"Ready," she said smiling. Isolde helped her to stand and then, holding their children, Alistair and Brianna went to greet their subjects.

Nathaniel and Cade were placed in front of Alistair and Brianna. When they opened the Chantry doors, they were greeted with cheers from a very happy and enthusiastic crowd. The people tried to press closer to get their first look at the new Prince and Princess, but the Templars did their duty and kept the crowd back. Cade and Nathaniel also made sure that no one would come close to the royal family, if they happened to have broken through the line of Templars.

Alistair beamed as he walked with his family towards the waiting carriage. The noise of the crowd was deafening. He looked at his children to see if the sounds were bothering them. It didn't appear so. The children were alert and looking around, but did not cry. Alistair thought that was a very good sign. He and Brianna made it to the carriage without incident and climbed in. The carriage then drove off towards the palace.

Eamon and Isolde went to their home to allow the crowd to disperse and to give the new royal family time alone. Cade and Nathaniel retrieved the palace horses and returned to the castle to await their meeting with the King.

News of the birth of the new Prince and Princess had spread quickly throughout Denerim. Those that weren't at the Chantry lined the streets toward the palace, cheering as the coach went by. When the carriage stopped inside the palace courtyard, several maids and pages came forward to help the royal family. Alistair, Brianna and the children alighted from the coach then made their way to their private rooms. A separate nursery had not yet been set-up, per Alistair's wishes. Until this business with Anora was concluded, he wanted his family as close to him as possible so he could keep an eye on them. This suited Brianna fine. They placed the children in their own cribs. The maids had just finished filling the bath for Brianna, then departed leaving the King and Queen alone with the newborns.

Brianna stripped her clothing from her body and settled into the warm water. She needed to clean-up before seeing to the children. Alistair watched her as she slowly entered the bath, amazed that so short time ago she had given birth to their son and daughter. But then he saw the gash on her arm and other events soon filled his head. He brought a chair near the bath and took a seat so he could talk with his wife.

"Now that we're all back at the palace safe and sound, why were you in the marketplace and what happened, exactly?" Alistair asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I told you I was going for a walk towards the marketplace. You said it was fine. Don't you remember?"

"No."

"Probably because you and Eamon were in some heated argument," she said nonchalantly.

Alistair let out a sigh of frustration. "With the threat against you, why did you feel the need to walk to the marketplace?"

"Well," Brianna began sheepishly, "I had been having…flutters…since dawn. I think I was actually in the beginnings of labor. I thought that, maybe, some exercise…walking…would do me good and…help…the process along."

"Are you telling me you were in labor since you woke?"

"I think I was."

"Maker's Breath, Brianna! Why did you place yourself and the babes at risk when you knew you would be attacked once you left the castle?"

"Because I didn't know I would be attacked." Brianna's eyes narrowed as she gazed at her husband. "But I never told you I was attacked. How did you know?"

Alistair stared at her blankly. "Didn't I tell you…? I suppose not since you were not to leave the palace while still pregnant." He sighed, "Nathaniel learned of the names of the other conspirators. They were to take their orders from him. The plan was to arrange an…attack…on you…outside the palace after you had given birth."

"Were you planning on telling me this?" she asked irately.

"Yes…eventually…when the time was right. But you weren't supposed to leave the castle," Alistair said defensively.

"Well, thank The Maker that I chose my guards well for my outing."

Alistair nodded. "If anything had happened to you or the children I…I would never have forgiven…"

"Hush, darling," Brianna said lovingly, her anger melting away at the worry on Alistair's face. "Nothing happened. This battle scar of mine will heal in time, as did all the others. You should know, however, that it was Nathaniel who saved my life."

"Nathaniel?"

"Yes. All of my guards fought well and protected us, but it was Nathaniel in particular who saved me."

"What happened?"

"We had stopped in front of Gorim's wares when all of a sudden we were attacked. Nathaniel took down the mage quickly and then he, Cade, Thomas and Jayden fought our attackers. They had taken down many of them before I knew what had happened. Somehow during the fighting I was knocked to the ground. The assassin, one of your personal guards, was about to strike the killing blow against me. But he never had the opportunity. Nathaniel plunged his daggers into the man's back. He fell harmlessly to the ground. Everything was over before I knew it. The adrenaline rush from the fighting induced my labor. I couldn't make it back to the palace and so Nathaniel took me to the Chantry and Cade summoned you. And now we have a beautiful son and daughter. But, before my would-be assassin fell, he cried out _For Queen Anora_. You know what that means, Alistair. You must deal with Anora. Keeping her a prisoner is no longer an option."

Alistair sighed. "She is Cailan's widow and technically my sister-in-law."

"And a traitor to the Crown, Alistair. Something must be done with her. Soon."

Alistair nodded. "But now I must meet with Cade and Nathaniel. And it seems we need to give commendations to your guards."

"Thomas and Jayden performed their duty perfectly and have earned a commendation. But for Cade and Nathaniel, I'd like to offer them something…special. It is an honor I think they both deserve."

Alistair smiled, knowing what his wife had in mind. "I agree. I'll return as soon as I finish with Nathaniel and Cade." He helped Brianna from the bath, then pulled her close to him.

"I'm all wet," she said with a smile.

"I don't care," Alistair responded and kissed her deeply, passionately. Their kiss was broken by the sound of crying. Brianna turned towards her children, then back at her husband.

"I think they're hungry," she stated.

Alistair smiled. "Call if you need anything," he said then left to meet Cade and Nathaniel in his study.

Brianna dried herself, then picked-up her son and attempted to feed him. He was hungry and had no problems latching onto his mother and taking nourishment. When it was his sister's turn, she demonstrated she could easily follow in her brother's footsteps; the early beginnings of a friendly sibling rivalry. Brianna fed her children and had never felt more content in her life than she did at that moment, knowing she had been blessed.

Nathaniel and Cade met with the King in his study. Nathaniel reiterated the tale Brianna had told except he mentioned that she had taken down one of the attackers; a detail she had conveniently left out. Nathaniel stated that two of the assassins still lived and had been taken to Fort Drakon. There were only two conspirators not in the party; Anora and Orick. All others were dead. Alistair thanked both men profusely for doing their duty. He turned to Nathaniel.

"Brianna tells me you saved her and my children. She was on the ground, defenseless."

"That…was true, Your Majesty. The Queen had lost the weapons she was using in the fight."

"I owe you a debt I can never repay, Nathaniel Howe, for saving my wife and children."

Nathaniel gazed at the King. How long had he wanted to be in such a position. But now that he was, it didn't feel as gratifying as he thought. He no longer desired the King to be indebted to him. He did what he did because it was expected of him; it was his duty and he cared about her. He always had. He always would.

"I…appreciate that Your Majesty. But I was just doing my duty. You owe me nothing," Nathaniel said with great humility.

Alistair was impressed by his response. It helped him make his decision concerning Nathaniel Howe. He shook the hand of each man, then dismissed them. Alistair then ordered the banner of Highever be flown over the castle. He needed to meet with an old friend.

Word had spread quickly throughout Ferelden then Thedas about the attempt on the Queen's life and the birth of the Prince and Princess. Alistair and Brianna received notes of warm wishes and glad tidings on the birth of their children. Preparations were being made to present the Prince and Princess to their subjects first through a blessing ceremony at The Chantry and then in a national celebration. Brianna was busy with both the children and the preparations. Alistair, on the other hand, was busy with the affairs of state, particularly with an urgent meeting at Fort Drakon that would take place in an hour. He was not looking forward to it.

News of the failed assassination attempt, the betrayal of Nathaniel Howe and the birth of the new heirs to the Ferelden throne had reached Queen Anora. She was displeased with all of the tidings and a bit concerned about Alistair and Brianna's reaction. But she wasn't worried. She knew that Alistair would never execute her.

When she was told that the King was to see her, she wondered what had taken him so long. It had been three days since the incident. If she were Queen, she would have taken action that day. Every action Alistair took or didn't take convinced Anora that Ferelden would be better off if she were Queen. But now that her plans had gone awry, what would be her next step? She needed to plan carefully for she knew it would be her last chance.

She heard the keys rattling in the door then saw it swinging open. Alistair entered looking exactly as she remembered. As she gazed at him closely, she could see he held himself differently; more in command and control. But she still considered him weak and unsuitable for the crown. She waited for him to approach her.

"Anora," Alistair said.

"Alistair," she replied.

He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at her. "You've been up to some mischief I hear," he began.

"Just trying to correct a terrible wrong," she replied haughtily.

"I was declared the rightful King by the Landsmeet…"

"By your lover you mean. Alistair, they only agreed because she became your wife. The nobility have much more confidence in her than you."

"Oh, I don't think I've done so badly."

"That's not what I've seen."

"And how is that view from your tiny, barred window, Anora? How much have you 'seen'?" he asked flippantly.

"I know much more than you think."

"Yes. I'm sure your supporters will say anything. They obviously don't have a biased view on the world." Alistair sighed. "Why couldn't you have just lived quietly in your accommodations?"

"You know I could not."

"I suppose I do. You have placed me in a very awkward position, Anora. Your crimes are high treason against the Crown. You should be executed."

"But you won't. You don't have the courage."

Alistair moved to confront Anora. For the first time, she actually saw rage in his eyes. "I would love to see you hanged for your little assassination attempt against my wife and children," he replied in a low voice. "But there are matters other than personal to consider. Therefore, I hereby exile you from Ferelden. Neither you nor your heirs may return to the nation as long as the line of Calenhad sits on the Ferelden throne. Pack your things, Anora. You leave in three days."

Anora blinked. She hadn't been expecting this. "Where am I going?"

"You'll be escorted to Amaranthine where a ship will take you to Antiva. After that, I don't care where you go." He turned to walk away.

Anora couldn't believe her good fortune. She was actually going to be freed where she could begin plotting anew. She chuckled softly. "You're a fool, Alistair."

At her words, Alistair spun around to face her, bringing his hand up to encircle her throat. He pushed her back against the wall, his fingers closing around her neck. "If you even attempt to harm my family, I will hunt you down and kill you myself regardless of the consequences. I'm giving you a gift, Anora, because you are Cailan's widow. Do not make me regret it." His voice was low and threatening. For a moment, he saw a look of fear in her eyes, but it was replaced with defiance. He let her go, then banged on the iron door to leave. He never looked back.

Alistair returned to the palace and signed the order exiling Anora. He also signed the order to execute the two remaining assassins. He handed the orders to Eamon who made the sure both royal decrees became public; the executions, the exiling and the reason for it. He then asked Eamon to finish the preparations for tomorrow's ceremony honoring Brianna's guards. Once Eamon had left to complete his tasks, Alistair returned to Brianna. They had a few preparations of their own to make before meeting with Cade and Nathaniel this afternoon.

In the early afternoon, Nathaniel and Cade received a summons from the King and Queen to join them in the Throne Room. Both men were puzzled. They knew of the ceremony tomorrow, but had no idea why their Majesties wanted to see them. At the appointed hour, Nathaniel and Cade were allowed into the Throne Room. Alistair and Brianna were already seated. The men approached their sovereigns; kneeling and bowing before them.

"Arise, gentlemen," Alistair bade them. They complied. "As you know, there will be a ceremony honoring you tomorrow for your bravery and heroism in protecting the lives of the Queen and the Prince and Princess. However, both of you have gone above and beyond the call of duty which, we believe, deserves special commendation." Alistair looked over at Brianna who continued.

"Cade, Nathaniel, I have watched the two of you for many months now. I have observed your skills, your talents and your character. You are the type of men that are needed not just by me, but by all of Ferelden. Therefore, I offer this to you both. I extend an invitation for you to become Grey Wardens; the Protectors of Ferelden."

Both men were speechless. To become a Grey Warden was one of the highest honors that could be bestowed on a warrior. There was no higher calling. And that both Alistair and Brianna, Grey Wardens themselves, would wish them to join their ranks spoke of the faith and belief they had in Cade and Nathaniel. A few moments passed before Nathaniel stepped forward to speak.

"Your Majesties, it is a great honor to be asked to join the ranks of the Grey Wardens. I…I humbly accept the invitation and vow to do my best to protect all of Ferelden." Nathaniel gave the informal salute then stepped back. Brianna looked pleased.

There was an awkward silence as Cade said nothing. Brianna smiled gently at him. "Cade? What say you?"

Cade stepped forward and saluted. "Your Majesties, I am honored by the request. I know that becoming a Grey Warden is the highest honor. However, I have always served the Couslands. My duty has always been to protect the family; to teach their children. I have sworn an oath and fealty to that family and I shall not discharge it now. There is a new generation of Couslands; a generation that will need training and protection. I would prefer to remain as a protector; a teacher; a guardian for yourself and your family, Your Majesty. That is, if you will allow me to do so."

Brianna smiled at him. "Cade, I gratefully accept your offer to continue to be protector; teacher and guardian for my family. Our children shall benefit greatly from your wisdom and counsel, just as I have."

Cade bowed, "Thank you, Your Majesty."

"Then I shall inform The Vigil that they will be receiving one new Grey Warden next week. We are concluded with our business for today, then. You are dismissed," Alistair said. Cade and Nathaniel bowed then returned to their quarters.

Nathaniel was stunned by the offer to join the Grey Wardens. In his wildest dreams, he had never thought himself skilled enough to join their ranks. He couldn't stop smiling at his good fortune.

"Congratulations, Nate," Cade said when they had returned to the barracks. "I am very proud of you." He shook Nathaniel's hand.

"Thanks. So am I."

"I knew that this was the man that you were; that you are," Cade remarked. "You're a hero."

"I'm not sure I'd go as far as a hero, but it does feel good to be a man of honor and integrity. I…there were moments…it might not have turned out so."

"The Queen never lost faith in you, Nate. Always remember that."

"I shall. I am sorry that you won't be joining me. You've become a true friend, Cade."

"My place is here with the Queen. Besides, I'm too old to change my ways now. The Grey Wardens deserve younger, hardier men in their ranks, like you."

"Thanks. I hope I can live up to their expectations. I will miss your friendship and your counsel. I don't have many sage friends," he smiled.

"It has been my pleasure and my honor to be your friend, Nathaniel Howe," Cade said, calling Nathaniel by his full name. Cade gave a little bow in respect to his friend. The moment was interrupted by Cedric. He was followed by the rest of the guardsmen.

"Well, I understand I am to lose you to the Grey Wardens," Cedric announced as he spoke to Nathaniel. There was a low murmur amongst the guardsmen.

"Yes," Nathaniel replied.

"Then I guess congratulations are in order…Nathaniel," Cedric said and offered his hand. He had never called Nathaniel by his first name before. Apparently Nathaniel had earned the man's respect.

"Thank you, ser," Nathaniel replied, shaking his hand. "Serving with you and my fellow guardsmen has taught me quite a bit. I shall make good use of my training here when I become a Grey Warden."

The other guardsmen then surrounded Nathaniel to offer their congratulations. Finally, Nathaniel belonged.


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE

The next day the Throne Room was filled with nobility as Brianna's guards were honored with the Order of the Mabari for their courage, bravery and heroism in protecting the lives of the Queen, Prince Bryce and Princess Eleanor. Each guard was brought forth and presented with the medal. Nathaniel was the last to receive his commendation. He was about to return to the ranks when Alistair halted his movement.

"In addition to being awarded the Order of the Mabari and invited to become a Grey Warden," Alistair began, "I hereby restore the title of Arl of Amaranthine to the Howe family, as well as some of their lands. Nathaniel, for your actions, your family's name, with the exception of your father's, shall be restored. You have done a great honor to your family."

Nathaniel was shocked at the King's words. He never thought he would be able to restore his family's good name. He looked over at Brianna who smiled and nodded at him. He smiled back and gave a slight bow. He then turned towards the King and made a formal bow.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. On behalf of the Howes, I thank you for your generosity."

"And I thank you, Nathaniel, for your duty to the Crown," Alistair said gratefully.

Nathaniel returned to the ranks with his other honored guardsmen. A cheer was given for them, then the King and Queen departed followed by the rest of the assembly. Brianna's guards were given the remainder of the day off since their services would be required for tomorrow, the day the Prince and Princess would be introduced to their subjects. The Queen's guards took their honored comrades to the Gnawed Noble Tavern for an afternoon of celebration.

Brianna saw to the final preparations for the ceremony tomorrow at the Chantry and at the castle. Her brother Fergus and his fiancée, Victoria were guests at the palace and had spent time with their new nephew and niece while Brianna finished her royal duties. She then visited with her brother and future sister-in-law before Alistair would come to spend a quiet evening together with his family.

When Alistair was finally finished with his duties for the day, he quietly entered their private chambers and smiled at the scene which greeted him. Brianna was sitting in a rocking chair, feeding their daughter. Their son was sleeping contentedly in his crib, his belly full. Alistair closed the door silently behind him and walked into the room, leaning against an arched doorway, his arms folded across his chest, watching. Brianna had never looked more beautiful. Her face was radiant as she gazed down at Eleanor, a look of motherly love on her face. Eleanor clutched tightly to Brianna's pinky finger in her tiny hand. Alistair moved and Brianna looked up. She gave her husband a loving smile. He crossed to Brianna and kissed her passionately. He then placed a light kiss on the forehead of his daughter. Alistair turned to his sleeping son and took him in his arms. The boy moved slightly but stayed asleep. With his son in his arms, Alistair sat in the other rocking chair, gazing at him in wonder. Brianna looked at Alistair to their son then back again. The boy was the spitting image of his father.

"Will they be ready for all of the pomp and circumstance surrounding them tomorrow?" Alistair asked.

Brianna smiled. "Of course they will. They have Theirin and Cousland blood in the veins. They will be ready for anything."

"How did we get so lucky?"

"We must have done a couple of things right."

"Well, the couple of things I've done right are marrying you and having them," Alistair replied.

"Oh, Alistair," Brianna replied lovingly. "I hate to break this mood, but what about Anora?"

"All will be taken care of tomorrow."

"Exile? Alistair, you know that will do no good."

"It shall be resolved tomorrow. Trust me," he said softly but firmly.

Brianna nodded and smiled. Tomorrow would come soon enough. For tonight, she would enjoy the pleasures of her husband and children.

The next morning was a busy one in the palace as the guards and guests prepared for the ceremony at the Chantry. Alistair, Brianna and the children dressed in their formal attire and were soon ready to take the carriage to the Chantry. The full complement of Alistair's and Brianna's guards flanked the royal carriage as the people had their first formal look at the new royal family. People along the carriage route strained to see into the coach to get a glimpse at the Prince and Princess. Alistair had told the coachman to go slowly through the streets so the people could feel a part of the ceremony. The carriage made its way through Denerim and finally to the Chantry where the people, noble and commoner, had already gathered. Those commoners that could not find room inside the Chantry gathered outside. As the royal family alighted, a cheer erupted from the crowd. Alistair and Brianna acknowledged the good wishes from the crowd. The children were alert, but did not fuss. They all entered the Chantry ready for the ceremony to begin.

As all of Denerim's attention was focused on the Chantry, there was little fuss made about the events at Fort Drakon. A non-descript carriage was parked at the back of the prison. There were three guards waiting for a very special passenger to be released. The backdoor of the prison swung open. Anora appeared; her face hidden by the hood of her cloak. The two guards that flanked her turned her over to the waiting guard who ushered her into the carriage. The guard then followed her in. The other two guards climbed onto the back of the carriage where footmen would normally be stationed. A small trunk filled with Anora's possessions was secured between the two guards. The guard sitting with Anora rapped on the roof. The driver put the carriage in motion. The back gates to Fort Drakon opened and the coach made its way out of the city towards Amaranthine.

The Grand Cleric had made the journey to Denerim to preside over the ceremony. The quickness of the ceremony after the birth of the children gave other heads of state little time to travel to Ferelden. The only persons of note that were able to attend were King Harrowmount from the Dwarven Kingdom; Keeper Lanaya from the Dalish Clan; Elder Shianni from the Elven Alienage; First Enchanter Irving from the Circle of Magi; Teyrn Fergus Cousland of Highever and the rest of the assorted Arls and Banns. In addition, several contingents of Grey Wardens also made the journey to Denerim.

The interior of the Chantry was decorated with garlands of flowers, as well as the banners of the House of Theirin, the House of Cousland and the flag of Ferelden. When Alistair, Brianna and the children entered the Chantry, a chorus of lay sisters began to sing. Those in attendance rose as the royal family made their way to their seats at the front of the Chantry. Leading them was the Grand Cleric along with a few Chanters who swung censers filled with incense as they walked down the long aisle. Brianna stole a look at Alistair who was beaming with pride as he walked with his family. The attendees bowed as the royal family passed by each pew. Once at the front, Alistair and Brianna took their seats and waited for the Grand Cleric to begin.

The Grand Cleric began with a blessing to the Maker then asked for the Maker's blessing upon the Royal Family and Ferelden. Once the blessings were over, the Grand Cleric began the sermon. The Grand Cleric spoke for nearly two hours when the Prince and Princess were finally called before the attendees, along with their parents and their only living relatives, Fergus and Victoria. Although they had yet to be married, Alistair and Brianna insisted that Victoria be included in the family part of the ceremony. After all, the lack of marriage was merely a technicality. Their wedding date was set for two months from today.

All of the attendees saw Alistair, Brianna, Bryce, Eleanor, Fergus and Victoria standing in front of the assembly, participating in the formal anointing and blessing of the Prince and Princess; an anointing ceremony that would take another thirty minutes.

Meanwhile, the carriage that quietly left Denerim was making its way towards Amaranthine. They were about three hours into the journey. Anora stared out the window at the passing scenery. After a few moments, her guard pulled the drapes tight over the small windows of the coach.

"Why did you do that?" she commanded.

"It is for your own protection," the guard with the strange accent replied.

Anora now took a good look at the guard accompanying her and noticed for the first time that he was an elf. His green eyes gazed back at her. "You're not from Ferelden, are you?" she asked.

"Not originally, no," the elf replied. "I come from Antiva. Because of this, I have been asked to travel with you."

"I thought the road from Denerim to Amaranthine was perfectly safe?" Anora asked with annoyance.

"There are always bandits on the road, my dear. One never knows when they might strike."

Anora stiffened. "I don't like the familiarity of your tone. Do you know who you are addressing?"

The elf gave her a charming smile. "Yes. I know exactly who you are."

Anora gave the elf a puzzled look. She then heard the sound of hooves galloping towards the carriage, almost as if on cue. She peered out the window and saw what appeared to be a small group of bandits, no more than four, riding towards the carriage, their swords at the ready. But instead of the coach picking-up speed, it slowed down, allowing the bandits to catch up. The carriage came to a halt. The occupants heard the clashing of swords and the neighing of horses. There were a few cries from the soldiers and the bandits, as the weapons hit their mark. Anora wasn't sure what to do. The elf with her just sat, not making any moves.

"Well? What are you waiting for? You're my guard! Protect me!" Anora yelled at him.

The elf gave her a snide grin. "I was not hired to protect you, my dear Anora." He pulled the Antivan Crow dagger from its holder and plunged it into Anora's body, twisting the blade as he did so. "King Alistair and Queen Brianna send their regards," he whispered menacingly into her ear. He pulled the dagger out and then used it again, slashing upwards. He turned the dagger to cause maximum damage. Anora tried to defend herself, but the elf's actions were so quick she didn't have time. All she could do was look surprised and let out a gurgle as the blood gushed from her mouth.

Zevran watched as Anora's life left her body. He confirmed that she was dead, then made several slashes in the seats, as if there had been a struggle. All outside had grown quiet. He opened the door to the carriage and saw his fellow rogues, the "bandits" that attacked the coach, waiting for him. The driver and the two other guards lay dead. He took Anora's trunk from its place and forced it open, spewing its contents on the ground. A few trinkets he gave to the "bandits" and told them to dispose of them. None of them could be connected to this incident. They nodded. He then made sure that it looked as if the coach had been set upon by bandits. It wasn't too hard to make the scene look convincing. Zevran unhooked the horses from the carriage, kept one and let the others run free. He then set fire to the carriage, but made sure that any passerby knew exactly who its passenger was. The fire would burn part of the coach, but it wouldn't burn completely. His fellow rogues then scattered to the four winds. Zevran decided he would dispose of his guard's outfit somewhere off the beaten path. He then mounted the horse and made his way back towards Denerim.

Once the anointing ceremony was completed, the Royal Family took their seats and the Grand Cleric spoke for another thirty minutes. The final words and blessings were bestowed upon the Crown and all of Ferelden. The attendees rose as the Ferelden anthem was sung. The procession then began to exit the Chantry with the Grand Cleric and the two Chanters leading the way. They were followed by Alistair and Brianna, holding the children, then Fergus and Victoria, as part of the Royal Family, then the other dignitaries and finally the rest of the attendees. Alistair and Brianna entered their waiting carriage and had Fergus and Victoria join them, then traveled back to the castle, their guards in tow.

Once the carriage made its way through the crowded streets and the Royal Family entered the palace, Alistair, Brianna and the children climbed to the balcony overlooking the streets of Denerim to wave to the people and present the Prince and Princess to their subjects. There was much cheering and fanfare as they waved to the crowd. About ten minutes passed, then Brianna informed Alistair that the children needed to eat. Looking down at them, he saw they were beginning to fuss. He nodded. They all gave a final wave before entering the palace.

The next two hours, Alistair and Brianna spent alone with their children. Once fed, the children slept. They were scheduled to make an appearance at the ball a bit later in the evening. Brianna wasn't sure if they would be able to do so. They were only six days old. They needed their rest. So she and Alistair decided the children would stay sleeping in their rooms. Brianna would feed them once more before going to the ball. The children would stay with trusted servants and guards would be posted at every entrance to the private royal quarters.

While preparing for the ball, Alistair received a note. He read the contents and smiled, then burned the piece of paper to ash.

Alistair and Brianna attended the ball. The guests were a bit disappointed that the young Prince and Princess were not in attendance, but understood. The King and Queen made the rounds, greeting and talking with all of their guests. The women couldn't believe how Brianna's figure was coming back so quickly. She laughed and stated she had a way to go to get back into fighting form, but Alistair said he was very pleased with his beautiful wife and that she was always perfect in his eyes.

Alistair and Brianna continued to make small talk and had the occasional dance. During one of his conversations, Alistair happened to see Zevran among the guests. He caught the elf's eye, who smiled and nodded, confirming the information Alistair had received in the note earlier. He breathed a sigh of relief and finally felt the chains of the past lifted. With Anora now dead and the birth of his children, Alistair felt as if he could begin his reign anew.

The next day, word of Queen Anora's death at the hands of bandits spread like wildfire. Although there would always be a handful of people who thought her death suspicious and convenient, the majority of Fereldans took the news at face value. Alistair and Brianna announced a period of mourning for Anora's passing, then went about the business of running the country and raising a family.

The day of Nathaniel's departure arrived. He woke before dawn. He wanted to begin his journey at daybreak. He planned on visiting his sister in Amaranthine before heading to The Vigil and his life as a Grey Warden. Cade was the only guard awake to see him off.

"Take care of yourself, Nathaniel," Cade said. "Kill as many darkspawn as you can."

"I shall. You take care, as well. And take care of the Royal Family. They are lucky to have you."

"And I am lucky to have them," he replied. "Look, I can travel with you…" Cade began.

Nathaniel smiled, "Thanks, but no. I need to make this journey alone. It is the beginning of a new life for me." He extended his hand. "Thank you for everything Cade. You are a good friend."

"As are you, Nathaniel Howe," Cade replied, shaking his hand. Nathaniel then grabbed his pack and made his way towards the front gates.

As he quietly walked through the silent palace, he saw a figure waiting for him in the Great Hall. He smiled and walked towards it.

"You weren't going to leave without saying good-bye?" Brianna asked him when Nathaniel approached her.

"I wanted to get an early start. I'm going to visit Delilah before heading to The Vigil."

"I am so very proud of you, Nathaniel. I am happy to see that my faith and belief in you was not misplaced."

"As am I. But I am curious about something. Was it always your plan to make me a Grey Warden?"

Brianna smiled. "I was hoping you would prove to be the man I knew you were. Your skills are certainly there and although some Grey Wardens can have…questionable backgrounds, they all have one thing in common…a sense of duty and honor. Once I saw those qualities, I knew my idea to make you a Grey Warden was the right one."

"Please give the King my thank you for restoring my family's name, title and some lands. I know that, as a Grey Warden, I won't be able to hold any of it, but my niece or nephew shall."

"You earned it, Nathaniel. You saved my life and that of my children. It was the least we could do."

Nathaniel smiled. "Well, I should be off if I am to make Amaranthine by nightfall."

Brianna touched his arm. "Take care of yourself…my friend," she said and placed a kiss on his cheek.

Nathaniel gazed down at Brianna and gave her a warm smile of friendship. "Your Majesty," he said and bowed, then went to his waiting horse. Brianna watched him as he mounted his horse and then rode through the palace gates towards his new life as a Grey Warden.

With the threat of conspiracy thwarted, normalcy began to return to the palace. Alistair and Brianna settled into their new lives as parents and sovereigns. Cade was named as one of the royal tutors for the Prince and Princess and would eventually train them both in the art of weaponry. Fergus and Victoria married and had children of their own. Brianna continued to battle Eamon whenever she could and wielded more influence over the policies and decisions of her husband than the former Arl of Redcliffe until Eamon concluded he should retire from public life and just enjoy the time he had left with his wife and son. The Queen wholeheartedly agreed.

Nathaniel survived The Joining and became a Grey Warden. He served with much distinction and his heroic deeds always managed to reach the ears of the King and Queen. Nathaniel's sister, Delilah, had a daughter who would inherit the title of Arlessa of Amaranthine. The bond between the Couslands and the Howes had been repaired; a bond that would benefit and serve the younger generation and Ferelden greatly in the years to come.

There was still one conspirator unaccounted for, but a few months later, news had reached Denerim that Orick had gotten into a fight with a Grey Warden and had been killed. Although the name of the Grey Warden was never mentioned, the King and Queen knew instinctly who the Grey Warden was.

Alistair, Brianna, Bryce and Eleanor became a close-knit family. Although Alistair had a tendency to be overprotective where his children were concerned, he listened to his wife and allowed them to be raised normally, all under the watchful eye of Cade who would defend them to his dying breath. As Alistair's family grew stronger, so did Ferelden. It had regained its prominence in the region, its wealth, power and influence a force to be reckoned with. He and Brianna would face other challenges both from without and within Ferelden, but for now a time of peace and prosperity reigned. All too soon, however, events from other parts of Thedas, above and below ground, would again threaten Ferelden. Life and the world, as Alistair and Brianna had known it, would be changed. Forever.


End file.
